Luzes das Sombras
by Anna Clara Snape
Summary: Uma bela jovem bruxa chega à Ordem da Fênix correndo perigo. Harry Potter tem que ser retirado de sua casa em segurança e... bem, já está na hora de Severo Snape se apaixonar novamente.
1. 17 Anos

Capítulo 1  
17 ANOS

**Todo mundo sabe que Harry Potter(e todo seu universo) é propriedade da JK. Rolling, Rocco e WB. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic! Escrevo porque gosto de HP!**

**Os OC eu que criei =D**

**Músicas desse capítulo:**

**- Are you the one? (Scorpions)**

**- Eu Contra a Noite (Kid Abelha)**

**N/A : Só pra deixar claro: esta história é uma mistura de livro 6 e 7 + um Universo Alternativo .**

**N/A2: Nesta história Dumbledore ainda está vivo (a cena na torre de astronomia não aconteceu).**

Clarisse Sunshine estava imersa em um sono tranqüilo quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram por sua janela fazendo com que seus belos olhos verdes enxergassem, ainda que precariamente, o dormitório. Esfregando os olhos levantou-se; era para ser diferente aquele dia, mas não lembrava o porquê. Foi quando esbarrou em algo que por pouco não a fez cair

- Presentes?

O que aquela pequena pilha de presentes estavam fazendo ali? E então, a medida que ia conseguindo livrar-se do torpor matinal, sua mente foi trabalhando mais depressa até conseguir lembrar-se:

- Ah! Hoje é meu aniversário!

Haviam cinco pacotes e um cesto de vime, no qual ronronava um filhote de gato cinza tigrado de preto. Clarisse pegou o bichinho e acariciou-o com suas brancas e delicadas mãos, tomando cuidado para não machucá-lo com suas unhas compridas. Viu um cartão ao lado ao cesto.

_Querida Clarisse,_

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Estamos muito orgulhosos por nossa filhinha completar 17 anos... Já é uma adulta! Uma bela mulher agora... e que passou com louvor no teste de aparatação!_

_Não sabe como estamos com saudade... Mas esperamos que esteja tudo bem com você aí no Brasil. Não vemos a hora do seu ano letivo acabar para que possa voltar à Inglaterra... Enquanto esse dia não chega, mandamos esse gatinho para fazer companhia e para que se lembre da gente._

_Com amor e saudade_

_Papai e Mamãe_

_05/06/1997_

Clarisse voltou-se para o gatinho, os olhos rasos d'água, sentia saudade dos pais, mas sabia que não demoraria a vê-los já que o ano letivo estava quase no fim. Olhou pensativa para o bichinho:

- Vai se chamar... – ainda indecisa depositou o animal no cesto – Hades? Sim, Hades! Parece com você!

Ela passou a olhar os cinco presentes restantes, sabia exatamente quem os mandara. Quando ia desembrulhar o primeiro, uma moça de pele bronzeada e olhos castanhos aproximou-se e disse marota:

- Sabia que iria abrir primeiro o meu.

Clarisse mal tinha se voltado para a moça quando ela a puxou para um enorme abraço:

-Feliz Aniversário, Clara!

- Obrigada Melindra!– disse Clarisse alegremente embora sem ar – O que será que você armou para mim hein?

- Abra e descubra...

E assim fez. O presente da amiga era simplesmente seu sonho de consumo:

- Um kit completo com todas as essências para as poções de beleza!

-E para as do amor. – dando uma piscadela para a aniversariante - É o mais importante! Não se esqueça disso!

As duas amigas deram gostosas gargalhadas e após retomarem o fôlego continuaram com os presentes.

- Esse aqui é do André. – Clarisse olhou zombeteira para amiga – Ê amor, hein?

- Ai, Clara! – disse Melindra corando – Não me comprometa!

- Ok... Mas voltando ao presente... – ela desembrulhou-o e surpreendeu-se mais ainda e não se conteve – Ah! _Não me comprometa, _né? Dona Mel! Você e o André combinaram os presentes só pode!

- Por que... – perguntou a amiga com ar brincalhão de insultada – você faz uma afirmação dessas?

- Por quê? Porque ele simplesmente me deu... – agora desembrulhando melhor o presente e mostrando para a amiga – um caldeirão de ouro. Que, você sabe muito bem, é o melhor caldeirão para o preparo das poções que levam os ingredientes do seu kit. - e observando a amiga que agora assoviava e olhava para o teto, Clarisse disse em um tom fingidamente sério – Mas é claro que eu acredito em você, afinal isso foi _somente _uma coincidência. – e novamente as amigas riram.

O terceiro era de Alan, que presenteara Clarisse com uma aparentemente singela e pequenina caixa de madeira, mas quando as meninas abriram tiveram uma surpresa:

- Por Merlin! Acho que cabe a sua _Firebolt_ aqui dentro Clara!

O presente seguinte havia sido dado por Bruno:

- E falando em _Firebolt,,_ Mel... o Bruno me deu um _kit para manutenção de vassouras!_

- Fantástico!

Clarisse pegou o último presente e notou o esforço que a amiga fazia para não desabar de tanto rir:

- O que foi? – perguntou como se não soubesse a resposta.

- O que será que seu amor... ops, digo... Miguel te deu de presente? – dizendo isso Melindra não pôde mais não rir e quando tomou fôlego continuou – abre logo!

- Ok. – Clarisse começou a abrir o presente, era um pacote quadrado e maciço, mas foi interrompida por Melindra.

- Acho que pelo formato do presente... é um anel de compromisso!

- Não enche. – disse Clarisse segurando o riso e arremessando na amiga o primeiro travesseiro que encontrou. Com as mãos livres continuou a abri-lo – O que será que é? – indagou-se ao ver uma fina caixa de veludo cor de vinho tinto e após ver a cara de _abre logo!_ de Melindra assim o fez – Por Morgana! É lindo!

A caixa continha o par de brincos mais belos e exóticos que Clarisse já vira. Melindra notou um papel dobrado no lugar em que o presente estava:

- Clara! Tem um cartão! – e o entregou para a amiga.

Elas leram juntas em silêncio:

_Querida Clarisse,_

_Feliz Aniversário!_

_Realmente você é uma pessoa que merece tudo de bom em sua vida, por tudo o que você passou e principalmente pelo que se tornou._

_Eu precisava que o presente do aniversário mais especial de uma garota ainda mais especial estivesse à altura... por isso fui a lua para buscar as pedras com que foram feitas estes brincos._

_Verá que são duas réplicas perfeitas da lua, inclusive acompanham as fases. Mas além de forma mutante estes brincos são pequenos, embora poderosos (conheço uma garota assim também sabe... pequena, mas poderosa! Que casualmente faz aniversário hoje e de 17 anos rsrsrs) detectores de magia negra, eles realmente a protegerão!_

_Com muito Carinho_

_Miguel_

_P.S.: Cuidado com os Lobisomens quando usar estes brincos na lua cheia! Hahaha!_

- Uau! Clara! Não sei o que foi melhor: o presente ou o cartão!

- Estou em dúvida também Mel.

Embora não quisesse dar o braço a torcer, Clarisse sabia que há muito tempo, talvez desde quando chegara à Meridiana Solar, que não conseguia parar de pensar naquele loiro de olhos castanhos: Miguel Dall Corte Senna.

À Noite, na sala em que costumavam ensaiar o repertório da banda, os amigos festejaram o aniversário de Clarisse. Melindra havia escolhido a decoração, ela realmente era dotada de um extremo bom gosto e Clarisse agradecia muito por isso, uma vez que fora a amiga quem a ajudara em relação a tudo que se referia à beleza e moda quando chegara ao Brasil. Clarisse aprendera todas as regras e truques ensinados; transformando-se radicalmente.

A aniversariante estava sentada, confortável e elegantemente, em um pufe de frente para o palco, quando Miguel parou a música do disco e, pegando sua guitarra seguido dos outros garotos, subiu no palco:

- Clarisse... minha querida aniversariante Fênix, a sua música:

_Another rainy morning  
People rushing by  
My head is still in the clouds  
I dream with open eyes  
Suddenly out of nowhere  
She came into my life  
Like we know each other  
For quite a while_

_In the sound of silence  
Time is standing still  
There's some kind of bond between us  
That's givin' me the chill  
Do you really wonder  
That we can burn the sky  
It's written a thousand years ago  
In the book of life_

_Are you the one that God had made for me?  
Are you the one who's always in my dreams?  
The one who keeps me goin'  
When I can't go on  
The one that I've been waiting for  
For so long_

_Oh, yeah_

_Suddenly out of nowhere  
She came into my life_

_Are you the one that God had made for me?  
Are you the one who's always in my dreams?_

_Are you the one that God had made for me  
Are you the one who's mine eternally  
The one who keeps me dreamin'  
When I'm sad and tired  
Who gives my life a meaning  
Till the day I die_

_Are you the one?_

Clarisse contemplou a cena sem piscar, com todo um êxtase disfarçado. Miguel estava a poucos metros de seu alcance, graciosamente, cantando e fazendo solos na guitarra para ela. E a cada acorde, a cada palavra melodiosa que saia de sua voz, mais ela acreditava que estava frente ao mais poderoso encantamento.

_Fiz um contrato com a noite,_

_O Céu sorriu estrelado_

_Ruas vazias de gente_

_Testemunhando desejos_

_Antecipando os seus gestos,_

_Leves complexos simples_

Não olhou para Melindra durante a apresentação e também a amiga evitou comentários durante a festa. Já era tarde quando decidiram ir dormir, mas por um misterioso motivo, que Clarisse suspeitou ter sido a amiga, todos os outros saíram ao mesmo tempo em um fluxo que deixou a porta congestionada.

Restaram na sala: dois pufes, os instrumentos, um pouco de suco de abóbora, Clarisse e Miguel. O loiro, que estava sentado estilosamente no palco, levantou-se e acomodou-se no pufe ao lado do que Clarisse estava sentada; observando-a por alguns instantes disse:

- Está usando meu presente. Espero realmente que tenha gostado.

-Sim, gostei. Muitíssimo! Assim como da música.

Ao dizer essas palavras, Clarisse sentiu queimar suas bochechas, mas mesmo assim não desviou o olhar do de Miguel. Ela teve a sensação de que o mundo estava estático, que a cena congelara assim como ela mesma; porém toda a paralisação foi interrompida com a lenta aproximação de Miguel.

_Em pleno voou noturno_

_Zona de pura alegria_

_A solidão sozinha_

_Corria atrás de mim_

_Experimentando assim a si_

Miguel tocou os lábios de Clarisse com os seus, e, por alguns instantes, assim ficaram. Havia urgência no beijo de ambas as partes. Só então descobriram que eles se queriam havia dois anos: desde quando se conheceram. Olhos castanhos contemplaram verdes e com um último beijo disseram boa noite.

Clarisse adentrou o dormitório pisando em algo que, para ela, parecia nuvens e exibindo um discreto sorriso que Melindra entendera o significado, mas fora discreta o bastante para não fazer comentários, apenas se olharam. Na tentativa de dormir Clarisse só conseguiu descobrir como era interessante o teto do dormitório.

_Hoje, hoje é meu dia de gente_

_Hoje é proibido dormir_

_Hoje, hoje é meu dia de gente_

_Até o amanhecer eu quero estar com Você_

_Quero estar com você!_

**Agradecimento e Dedicatória:**

**Agradeço e dedico esta Fic à minha amiga Mônica, pelas muitas idéias (mesmo que sem querer) e servir de inspiração para a personagem Melindra. Também meus agradecimentos à usuária (e Corvinal) Foreing Soul.**


	2. AS CARTAS E A VISITA DE DUMBLEDORE

Capítulo 2  
AS CARTAS E A VISITA DE DUMBLEDORE

**Música deste capítulo: Fito Paez – Soy un Hippie**

A notícia do namoro de Miguel e Clarisse correu a escola com uma velocidade descomunal, já que o mais novo casal era o mais popular não só do território escolar como também do mundo mágico brasileiro por conta da banda que iniciaram com a chegada de Clarisse com o intuito de, nas palavras de Alan, apenas matar o tempo. Com o talento musical do grupo de amigos não foi difícil juntar os acordes: Bruno tocaria violão, André seria o baterista, Alan se o ocuparia com o baixo e Miguel com o vocal e sua guitarra; porém ainda faltava um toque especial e foi com a chegada de Clarisse que a banda enfim consolidou-se. A voz da inglesa era a magia pela qual esperavam os garotos brasileiros e após essa fusão a "Magia Meridiana" alcançou a fama, alçando vôo para além dos muros da A. B. M. Meridiana Solar.

_Llevo todo el día escapando de los fans  
salen de la sopa, de los taxis, del placard  
preferiría andar borracho en el subte_.

Após o show em São Paulo, do dia 12 de junho, Clarisse estava em dúvida sobre qual era o assunto mais abordado entre os repórteres: a conquista do "Uirapuru" (o mais elevado prêmio de canto da música mágica brasileira) ou o seu namoro com Miguel.

_Todos los conciertos son un acto de maldad  
todos los ensayos y jamás pude escuchar  
preferiría andar cantando en el subte._

A bruxa desejava mais que tudo voltar para Meridiana Solar e após colocar o vermelho uniforme encontrar-se com Miguel, sem flash ou gritaria, para poderem comemorar o dia dos namorados em paz.

_Quieres acercarte a mí  
y siempre te vas  
quieres que te hable a tí  
y no me escuchas.  
Pues esta es la verdad..._

_I'm a hippie siempre fue así  
hay un hippie dentro de mí  
no me tomes tan en serio,  
sólo dejo que ocurra._

Após a coletiva, com muito esforço, conseguiram chegar às lareiras que levariam a banda de volta para a escola. Clarisse precipitou-se para a primeira jogou o Pó de Flu dizendo em alto e bom som:

- Academia Brasileira de Magia Meridiana Solar.

_Salgo disfrazado con peluca y un gabán  
y los empleados me saludan al pasar  
preferiría estar limpiando en el subte._

A última visão que teve do saguão do hotel foi um repórter gorducho e atarracado correndo mais que os próprios pés e gritando para Clarisse:

- Sereia das Sombras, uma última pergun...

O fogo verde irrompera e ela desapareceu da vista de todos, aterrissando, instantes depois, graciosamente no Salão Principal da sua escola.

_Rezo cada día a la virgen del Luján  
para que me haga invisible en la ciudad  
cuando recuerdo mis mañanas en el subte..._

Clarisse entrou em seu dormitório e jogar-se em sua cama seria a primeira coisa que faria se não fosse por um imponente falcão a ocupá-la naquele momento. Ela reconheceu a ave imediatamente:

- Órion! Traz uma mensagem de Miguel?

A ave abriu o bico e deixou escorregar, nas mãos estendidas de Clarisse, uma carta contendo uma caligrafia grande e nada rebuscada.

_Clara,_

_Para o Brasil você é a Sereia das Sombras, mas só para mim é a Minha Fênix._

_Beijos_

_Miguel_

_P.S.: Encontre-me no lago_

Clarisse percebeu que havia dentro do envelope algo mais do que o papel que acabara de ler:

- Uma fivela de prata em forma de Fênix! – fechando os olhos sorriu – Só podia mesmo ser o Miguel.

A bruxa correu ao encontro do namorado e permaneceram em frente ao lago até que pudessem contemplar o nascer do dia, admirando a linda paisagem daquela grande escola e fazendo planos para um futuro não muito distante:

-Ora Clara, vamos nos formar ano que vem! –dizia ele com um sorriso apaixonado.

- Eu sei. Mas estamos namorando há uma semana... não dá para falarmos em formar uma família só no final do ano que vem então? – disse ela delicadamente, porém séria.

_Quieres acercarte a mí  
y sólo te vas  
quieres que te hable a tí  
y no me escuchas.  
Pues esta es la verdad..._

_Sólo me dedico a andar tirado por ahí  
perdiendo el tiempo y olvidándome de mí  
(si tuvieras que vivir con "este" sólo una semana más (¡qué pesado!)  
volverías a tu soledad_

- Ingleses... – retorquiu ele com ar brincalhão.

_I'm a hippie  
siempre fue así  
Hay un hippie dentro de mí  
no me tomes tan en serio,  
sólo dejo que ocurra._

À noite Clarisse recebeu uma coruja de sua mãe, dizendo que ela havia realmente aprovado a escolha da filha quanto a Miguel, completando em um _P.S_ o quanto ela o achara bonito.

O último dia do ano letivo havia chegado e Clarisse, juntamente com seus amigos e ao lado de seu namorado, estava sentada em uma das compridas mesas do Salão Principal tomando o seu café da manhã. Eles planejavam e analisavam a propostas de shows e eventos que a banda recebia; Clarisse também fazia os planos para prolongar por mais um ano o seu intercambio no Brasil, já que assim poderia continuar na banda e o seu namoro com Miguel e, também por não querer, definitivamente, voltar à Beauxbatons. Porém uma revoada de aves tropicais interrompeu a conversa do grupo:

- Correio! – disse Melindra apontado, para cima, no meio de várias aves tropicais.

- Tem ave nova. Olha aquela! Fantástica! – admirou-se André.

O olhar de Clarisse ao avistar aquela ave, mesmo que magnífica, estremeceu.

- É uma Fênix! – disse Miguel – E está trazendo uma carta... para você, Clara!

Clarisse viu o remetente, em uma letra cheia de adornos lia-se: _Alvo Dumbledore_. A bruxa abriu a carta e leu em silêncio, mas permitiu que seus amigos também o fizessem:

_Prezada Srta. Sunshine,_

_É com pesar que escrevo para informar que seus pais, na madrugada de hoje, foram mortos pelo Lorde das Trevas. A marca negra foi vista sobre a casa e o Ministério da Magia foi chamado._

_Devido a este lamentável acontecimento venho oferecer proteção a você e assim, uma vaga em Hogwarts para que possa concluir seus estudos._

_Desculpe por não comunicar-lhe sobre o fato pessoalmente, mas antes do almoço estarei na sala da Srta. Da Silva, diretora de sua escola, para uma reunião a qual peço também que compareça._

_Minhas sinceras condolências_

_Alvo Dumbledore_

A voz de Clarisse estava embargada, mas ela não necessitava falar sobre o conteúdo da carta uma vez que seus amigos a acompanharam na leitura. Ao dobrar a carta, Miguel envolveu Clarisse em um abraço reconfortante e beijou delicadamente sua testa.

Pouco antes de levantarem-se da mesa, um pombo carregando um envelope preto pousou em frente Clarisse:

- É um _consolador_ do seu time de tranca-bola*, Clara...

Clarisse observou o envelope preto no qual estava estampado um brasão contendo a figura de dois dragões brancos entrelaçados em um "S" e um "C". Ao abrir o Salão Principal foi tomado, na percepção de Clarisse, por um silêncio tão profundo que até poderia senti-lo e, após um minuto o envelope consumiu-se em chamas e os burburinhos das conversas foram retornando.

***N/A : Em "Quadribol Através dos Séculos" ficamos sabendo que o "tranca-bola" é o esporte mais popular na América bruxa. Embora o "tranca-bola" me lembre o basquete trouxa que não é popular no Brasil (se comparado aos EUA, por exemplo), decidi adotar a informação do livro no lugar de inventar outro esporte que se adaptasse ao Brasil. Não é porque a fic seja UA e tenha PO que ela deva afastar-se das regras do universo criado por JK.**


	3. MIGUEL E CLARISSE

CAPÍTULO 3  
MIGUEL E CLARISSE

**N/A: Para os leitores antigos:**

**Há muito tempo eu prometi arrumar os capítulos "Os 7 Potter" e "A confusão". Finalmente consegui fazer isso quando surgiu a ideia de unificá-los (Agora o titulo será apenas "Os 7 Potter". Dica: Leiam o começo do atual cap. 11 que ele é novo!). O fato é que não havia como fundir os dois capítulos sem deixar a numeração da fic falha, foi então que eu ouvi a música trilha desse capítulo e a idea de escrever uma cena perdida (mas que sempre existiu na minha cabeça) aconteceu.**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Música deste capítulo: Avril Lavigne – Goodbye**

Clarisse estava à beira do lago admirando, pela última vez, aquele momento estático refletida na calmaria das águas e das árvores da floresta. Seu coração começava a pesar em seu peito. Ela tinha que partir. Estas eram suas últimas horas ao lado de Miguel.

_Goodbye, goodb__ye,  
Goodbye, my love.  
I can't hide, can't hide,  
Can't hide, what has come._

- Clara? – chamou Miguel enquanto sentava-se ao lado da namorada.

Os dois nada disseram e permaneceram olhando a paisagem a sua frente. Até que Clarisse quebrou o silêncio.

- Miguel... eu… - era muito difícil para ela dizer aquilo a ele – Eu preciso ir. Tenho que saber o que aconteceu com meu pais... eu..

_I have to go, I have to go  
I have to go, and leave you alone_

- Shhh... – ele interrompeu tocando os lábios dela – Eu compreendo.

Clarisse esboçou um sorriso ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos se enchiam de lágrimas. Ela amava Miguel demais para deixá-lo, mas ela não tinha outra escolha._  
_

_But always know, always know  
Always know, that I love you so  
I love you so  
I love you so  
_

- Eu acho que essa é a última vez que vemos o lago juntos, não é? – e ela não evitou a voz trêmula quando olhou nos olhos dele.

_Goodbye, brown eyes.  
Goodbye, for now._

-Talvez… - ele respondeu – Mas há ainda muitos outros lagos que nós podemos admirar_._

Clarisse não conseguiu impedir uma lágrima de cair.

_- _Hey, não chore...– disse enxugando o rosto da namorada. Ele nunca se esqueceria do seu sorriso. – E independente do que aconteça com a gente daqui para frente, me prometa que vai se cuidar, ok?

_Goodbye, sunshine._

_Take care of yourself._

Clarisse assentiu. Seu coração agora parecia muito apertado dentro de seu peito:

- Eu te amo, Miguel.

_I have to go, I have to go,  
I have to go, and leave you alone  
But always know, always know,  
Always know, that I love you so  
I love you so,  
I love you so,_

- Eu também te amo. – ele disse enquanto a envolvia para perto de si.

Eles não tinham forças para dizer mais nada, Clarisse apenas encostou sua cabeça no ombro de Miguel e assim permaneceram. A dureza inevitável da realidade poderia esperar por alguns instantes.

Lu-lullaby, distract me with you rhymes.  
Lu-lullaby  
Lu-lullaby, help me sleep tonight  
Lu-lullaby (lu-lullaby)

I have to go (goodbye)  
I have to go (goodbye)  
I have to go (goodbye)  
And leave you alone  
But always know (goodbye)  
Always know  
Always know (goodbye)  
That I love you so  
I love you so (goodbye, lullaby)  
I love you so (goodbye)  
I love you so (goodbye, brown eyes)  
I love you so (goodbye)  
I love you so  
I love you so

Goodbye, brown eyes.  
Goodbye, my love.


	4. DESPEDIDAS

Capítulo 4  
DESPEDIDAS

**Música deste capítulo: Maria Rita - Encontros e Despedidas**

Pouco antes do almoço lá estava Clarisse enfrente a porta de marfim da sala da diretora Maria Silvia da Silva. Com a respiração tensa, ela bateu na porta e ouvindo um gentil e feminino _entre _abriu a porta e entrou.

Uma mulher alta e magra, com seus trinta anos, bela aparência, de cabelo loiro, olhos azuis e pele queimada de sol conversava com um velho com longos e prateados cabelos, assim como a barba, e nariz quebrado no qual descansava um óculos meia-lua.

_Mande notícias do mundo de lá_

_diz quem fica_

_Me dê um abraço, venha me apertar_

_tô chegando_

_Coisa que gosto é poder partir_

_sem ter planos_

_Melhor ainda é poder voltar_

_quando quero_

- Ah, meu bem... não sabe o quanto eu sinto. – disse a diretora – Mas vou deixar que você e o Prof. Dumbledore conversem.

Dizendo isso retirou-se da sua sala. O velho observou, bondosamente, Clarisse com seus olhos azuis por de trás dos óculos meia-lua:

- A Srta. Da Silva fez o favor de me informar o excelente histórico que a senhorita possui. – ele fez uma pausa e prosseguiu – Além de uma habilidade excepcional de vôo e claro... – complementou sorrindo - uma linda voz.

Clarisse esboçando um sorriso agradeceu, e antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa o diretor continuou:

- Também fui informando de que a senhorita tem habilidade para Legilimência e Oclumência.

- Sim senhor. Embora não pude desenvolvê-la, pois, como o senhor deve saber, é muito raro encontrar algum bruxo que domine essa área.

- De certo, mas em Hogwarts temos um dos melhores oclumentes do mundo bruxo – os olhos de Clarisse brilharam e Dumbledore percebendo acrescentou – que poderá ajudá-la a desenvolver esse dom.

- Eu adoraria Prof. Dumbledore.

- Bem, contudo... há assuntos mais urgentes a serem tratados.

-Eu sei...

- Realmente entristeço-me muito com o que aconteceu... seus pais eram amigos muito queridos. Lembro-me da época em que Rose Bright e Sean Sunshine estudavam em Hogwarts... – o diretor tornou a fazer silêncio, e continuou – Você deve ter deduzido qual foi o motivo pelo qual levou Lorde Voldemort a matar seus pais, não?

-Porque eles eram nascidos trouxas... sem sangue puro.

-A visão quanto à nobreza e pureza de sangue do lado das trevas é diferente quanto da Ordem da Fênix.

-Prof. Dumbledore, já ouvi falar sobre a Ordem. Meus pais disseram que já quiseram se juntar a Ordem, mas que somente não fizeram parte por serem Inomináveis no Ministério e isso de alguma maneira dificultaria realizarem missões. - ela olhou para a janela e voltou-se para o bruxo – Eu sou maior de idade, quero ser membro da Ordem. Sei que posso contribuir muito para ela.

-Eu não duvido disso, Srta. Sunshine... mas você deve ter consciência dos perigos que corre lutando na guerra.

-Pois eu estou Prof. Dumbledore. Tanto que já decidi a minha profissão.

-E qual seria?

-Quero ser uma Auror. – disse Clarisse com tamanho fervor – Sei que o Ministério não faz muito contra as trevas mantendo-se omisso quanto aos fatos, mas a Ordem sim!

-Pois bem, se esse é o seu desejo. A Ordem precisa de pessoas corajosas e decididas, assim como você – ele sorriu para ela que retribuiu – Contudo, agora você não vai se arriscar. Já que os Comensais da Morte estão te procurando.

-Por Morgana! Mas... Como sabem que eu existo? Sempre estudei em outros países por vontade de meus pais: Beauxbatons e aqui. Nunca tive amigos até antes de vir para esta escola... e meus pais... meus pais eram Inomináveis, pouca gente sabe sobre a vida deles depois que entraram para o Ministério.

-Lorde Voldemort tem a sua fonte de informações, assim como a Ordem. – Dumbledore olhou Clarisse bondosamente e sorriu como quem quisesse transmitir tranqüilidade. - Mas por hora, sabemos que a sua vida corre perigo. Uma vez que você não sabe a origem dos seus pais de sangue, o lado das trevas também não; valendo o fato de você ter sido criada por nascidos trouxas.

Clarisse nada disse, estava estarrecida eram fatos demais para um único dia: seus pais estavam mortos e os Comensais queriam sua cabeça, o que mais de ruim poderia acontecer de agora em diante? Olhando pela janela e conseguindo assimilar as palavras do bruxo enfim falou:

-E quando eu posso ir para Hogwarts?

-As aulas se iniciam em 1º de setembro. Até lá, você ficará protegida na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Eu suponho que a senhorita já tenha feito as malas.

-Sim, Prof. Dumbledore. Mas antes gostaria de me despedir dos meus amigos.

-É claro. Vá então. – disse bondosamente o bruxo.

_Todos os dias é um vai e vem_

_a vida se repete na estação_

_Tem gente que chega pra ficar_

_Tem gente que vai pra nunca mais_

_Tem gente que vem e quer voltar_

_Tem gente que vai e quer ficar_

_Tem gente que veio só olhar_

_Tem gente a sorrir e a chorar_

_E assim chegar e partir_

Clarisse sem saber o porquê e nem ao menos tomando ciência disso, era levada por seus pés até a sala de ensaio da banda onde estavam a sua espera seus cinco fiéis amigos:

- Clara... – Melindra correu em sua direção abraçando-a – Minha amiga... o que te digo? – soluçava a bruxa – Por Morgana! É tudo tão difícil! Tantas despedidas...

A inglesa olhou para a amiga, os olhos verdes rasos d'água:

-Eu sei, Mel... eu sei – não agüentando mais deixou as lágrimas caírem – Eu não queria ir... ainda mais pelo motivo que tenho que partir...

Clarisse estendeu os braços e os cinco amigos a envolveram em um abraço. Em meio às lágrimas, imagens dos momentos felizes vividos pelos seis passavam pela mente de todos.

A amiga andou em direção a um canto e voltou trazendo uma gaiola na qual estava uma coruja tão branca que havia tons azuis em suas penas, principalmente nas asas:

- Sabemos que você não tem uma coruja desde o que aconteceu com a sua, Carbono, em Beauxbatons... é para você lembrar da gente... para não perdermos o contato.

E novamente lágrimas e abraços tomaram conta da sala.

O grupo de amigos, que agora ajudava Clarisse com a bagagem, caminhou até os limites da Meridiana Solar onde Dumbledore aguardava. A inglesa virou-se para os amigos e disse em alta voz preparando sua varinha:

- Meus amigos! Magia Meridiana!

Os cinco a imitaram e junto com ela ergueram as varinhas dizendo:

- _Expecto Patronum !_

Das varinhas de Miguel, Bruno, Alan, Melindra e André irromperam; respectivamente; um falcão, um urso, uma raposa, uma onça e um cavalo alado que foram ao encontro da corça prateada produzida por Clarisse que, instantes depois, desapareceu assim como a bruxa que a havia conjurado.

_São só dois lados_

_da mesma viagem_

_O trem que chega_

_é o mesmo trem da partida_

_A hora do encontro_

_é também despedida_

_A plataforma dessa estação_

_é a vida desse meu lugar_

_é a vida desse meu lugar_

_é a vida..._


	5. A ORDEM DA FÊNIX

Capítulo 5  
A ORDEM DA FÊNIX

**Música desse capítulo: Skank – Ali***

*** Parte da música**

Dumbledore e Clarisse desaparataram em grama alta no centro de uma praça.

O velho bruxo virou-se para a jovem e entregou-lhe um pergaminho e uma capa de um tecido muito diferente dos que a bruxa já vira, dizendo:

- Leia o conteúdo do pergaminho quando eu pedir Srta. Sunshine.

- Certo, Prof. Dumbledore.

- O Sr. Potter fez gentileza de deixar a sua capa comigo antes do período letivo terminar e eu pediria a senhorita que a vestisse.

Clarisse obedeceu, e não demorou a perceber que aquela capa a deixaria invisível e a levaria em segurança ao lado de Dumbledore durante todo o caminho.

Um Dumbledore aparentemente sozinho saiu do gramado e atravessou a rua parando na calçada. Ele virou-se para o lado seu lado direito e falou visivelmente com o vento:

- Leia o pergaminho e pense no que acabou de ler.

Clarisse por debaixo da capa pegou o pergaminho. Havia uma fina e já conhecida letra que informava:

_A Ordem da Fênix encontra-se no largo Grimmauld, número 12, Londres._

Mal Clarisse havia pensado no conteúdo do pergaminho quando uma casa com o número 12 se materializou entre as casas 11 e 13:

- Não tire a capa ainda.

- Certo.

Dumbledore e Clarisse, ainda invisível, adentraram pela soleira da casa. Quando o bruxo fechou a porta uma mulher de cabelos ruivos veio ao seu encontro com um ar impaciente e preocupado:

- Dumbledore, onde está a menina? Aconteceu alg...

- Está tudo bem, Molly. – disse o bruxo calmamente virando-se para Clarisse – Srta. Sunshine já pode tirar a capa.

Clarisse materializou-se na sala em frente à bruxa de cabelos ruivos que imediatamente puxou-a para um forte abraço:

- Ah, minha menina! Pobre menina! Eu sinto tanto... até onde vamos chegar? Tão jovem! Você não merecia isso...

Em outra situação Clarisse até poderia não gostar do comportamento da mulher, mas naquele momento não se importava, mesmo porque, o modo como ela agia lembrava muito o de sua mãe.

Quando a mulher a soltou, exibindo um sorriso carinhoso, a recém chegada percebeu a presença de outro homem na sala. Havia alguns grisalhos adiantados para a sua idade, talvez motivo de alguma preocupação - pensou Clarisse - e trajava vestes rotas e visivelmente remendadas. Ele sorria jovialmente para ela.

- Bem, acho que são necessárias algumas apresentações. – disse Dumbledore – Esta é a Sra. Weasley – apontado para a mulher de cabelos ruivos – E este é o Sr. Remo Lupin – agora indicando o homem sorridente em um canto da sala. – E esta, como vocês já devem imaginar, é a Srta. Clarisse Sunshine.

A recém-chegada esboçou um leve sorriso ou o mais próximo do que ela conseguiu chegar disso, já que seu estado de espírito devido a todos os acontecimentos não era muito bom. Ela só queria deitar em uma cama e dormir, de preferência não sonhar. Considerando essa hipótese pensou em mais tarde preparar uma _poção para adormecer sem sonhos_.

Enquanto estava perdida em seus pensamentos, Clarisse não percebera que Dumbledore gentilmente recusara o convite da Sra. Weasley para o almoço (_"Ah! Merlin sabe o quanto eu gostaria de ficar para apreciar suas deliciosas guloseimas Molly, mas tenho muitas coisas a resolver."_) e que a bruxa de cabelos ruivos a levava pela mão até a sala de jantar.

Durante o almoço Clarisse foi apresentada a quase toda a Ordem da Fênix: uma pilha de trapos sentada em uma cadeira que, com espanto, ela descobriu ser um bruxo que atendia por Mundungo; um homem cheio de cicatrizes e com um olho azul elétrico que girava pelas órbitas chamado Alastor Mood e quase toda a família Weasley (com a exceção de Percy, o irmão do meio desgarrado por acreditar no Ministério).

Após um belo pudim de sobremesa, a Sra. Weasley disse bondosamente a Clarisse:

- Você vai dividir o quarto com Gina. Suas malas já estão lá.

- Obrigada Sra. Weasley.

- O que é isso minha criança... – disse sorrindo – Gina, acompanhe até o quarto, sim?

O quarto era espaçoso e Clarisse logo percebeu que seria muito bom dividir o dormitório com Gina. Clarisse passou horas tirando as coisas de seu malão e acomodando no guarda roupa, nas prateleiras, na escrivaninha e no criado mudo. Enquanto a recém chegada arrumava suas coisas, a ruiva – que no início ficou receosa em puxar conversa - fazia perguntas sobre o Brasil. Após alguns minutos, Gina viu que a conversa estava fazendo bem ao ânimo da nova colega:

-Bem... – disse Clarisse em resposta sobre os feitiços de beleza brasileiros – isso é realmente verdade, lá eles têm encantamentos e poções poderosas. Eu mesma aprendi vários.

- Quais por exemplo?

- Nossa! Muitos! O que eu mais utilizo é uma poção para alisar o cabelo. É realmente a única que funciona.

Gina viu que não era mentira o que dizia, pois o cabelo que Clarisse ostentava era extremamente liso, sedoso e brilhante; podendo, facilmente, deixar qualquer _Veela_ com inveja.

- Você me ensina como fazer?

-Claro! – e colocando o último livro em uma prateleira do guarda-roupa continuou – Acabei! ... bem, se você quiser podemos ir para a sala que daí eu te explico o modo de preparo.

- Ok.

Clarisse, com acenos de varinha, pegou todos os aparatos necessários. Sentaram-se no tapete macio frente à lareira. A sala estava vazia exceto por um homem de vestes negras acomodado em uma poltrona não muito distante das duas garotas, mas que aparentemente estava entretido com a leitura de um livro.

_Ela entrou e eu estava ali_

_Ou será que fui eu que ali entrei sem sequer pedir_

_A menor licença?_

_Ela de batom caqui_

_Com os olhos olhava o quê? Eu não sei_

_Olhos de águas vindas_

_De outros oceanos_

- Agora, uma coisa muito importante para o preparo de qualquer poção de beleza – disse enquanto arrumava o equipamento – é o caldeirão. De preferência deve ser de ouro. Isso vale para as poções do amor também.

Sem que Clarisse percebesse um par de olhos negros pousaram sobre ela. Uma sombra de incômodo pareceu passar pelo rosto de Gina que não tinha os olhos focados em Clarisse ou no que a bruxa estava fazendo:

- Ahm... tudo certo se eu continuar?

-Ah, claro!

A poção estava cozinhando, quando Gina voltou a perguntar sobre outras poções ou elixires de beleza.

-Ah! – exclamou Clarisse ao lembrar-se – eu tenho uma coisa que você vai gostar.

- O que é?

-Um perfume.

Clarisse pegou a sua varinha:

- _Accio Amortentia Essence._

E um frasco de perfume quadrado em que se liam em letras douradas _Armortentia Essence_veio voando pelas escadas pousando nas mãos de Gina. A garota olhou para o líquido âmbar do recipiente.

-É perfume a base de Amortentia. Bem, por aí já dá para se deduzir que cada um que sentir o perfume o fará da maneira que mais o agradar. Uso de vez em quando, em lugares onde não há aglomeração. A não ser – disse rindo – que você queria chamar atenção demais para si.

A ruiva continuava a olhar o frasco girando-o em suas mãos.

- Se você gostou é seu.

- Claro que gostei, mas você trouxe isso de outro país eu suponho. Vai ser difícil para comprar um desses de novo.

-Vai nada. Eu que criei esse perfume. Faço outro depois. E na verdade... eu estava em Beauxbatons quando inventei isso, por isso o "_essence_".

As duas riram, Gina sorridente girava o frasco em suas mãos e os olhos de Clarisse por um breve instante detiveram-se na poltrona ocupada.

_Ela me olhou - Quem? Quem sabe com ela_

_Eu teria as tardes_

_Que sempre me passaram_

_Como imagens, como invenção!_

_Se eu não posso ter_

_Fico imaginando_

As duas começaram a falar sobre ingredientes para poções, Gina achava que havia sido uma boa idéia ter feito com que a amiga esquecesse por alguns instantes tudo o que estava passando. A conversa acabou chegando na poção _Veritasserum:_

- Imagine as possibilidades! – brincou Gina

- Modéstia a parte, mas até hoje não vi ninguém fazer um _Veritasserum_mais transparente do que o meu. Precisando é só pedir!

Gina riu e Clarisse continuou em tom de brincadeira:

- Também conheço uma gama de venenos, conhecendo algum desafeto também é só encomendar.

- Credo! – não era um tom de censura.

- A parte de usar em desafetos é brincadeira, mas que eu faço venenos é verdade. – agora Clarisse estava com um tom mais sério – estamos em uma guerra eu não me recusaria em usá-los contra o inimigo.

E novamente sem que desconfiasse, o par de olhos pretos contemplava com mais atenção a jovem bruxa para ele desconhecida.

_Ela amou o que estava ali_

_Ou será que foi dela o que eu já amei_

_Como os laços fixam_

_Uma residência?_

_Ela: Alô! E eu não reagi_

_Com os olhos olhava o que eu lembrei_

_Quando andava indo_

_Em outra direção_

Gina ficou em silêncio, entendia o ódio e a dor que a Clarisse sentia para falar aquelas coisas, e, como que comprovando o que pensava, Clarisse deixou escapar um suspiro carregado de raiva.

Finalmente a poção que estavam preparando ficou pronta, Clarisse colocou-a em um frasco e entregou a Gina.

- _Evanesco!_ – disse Clarisse apontando para a sobra no caldeirão – Se você quiser... eu vou fazer o perfume agora...

- Ah... acho que para mim já foi muita informação.

- Bem, então use o perfume e espero que ele te ajude.– disse dando uma piscadela.

- Certo – disse Gina rindo – Pode deixar que eu te falo.

A ruiva subiu as escadas, surpreendida com os conhecimentos da nova amiga; chegando até a imaginar que Hermione Granger havia finalmente encontrado uma rival a altura quanto à inteligência.

A poção esfumaçava em espirais quando Clarisse finalmente sentiu alguém a observando. Virou-se. Seus olhos verdes pousaram sobre a poltrona, percebendo que negros os encaravam.

_Ela me olhou - Vem!_

_Quem sabe com ela_

_Eu veria as tardes_

_Que sempre me faltaram_

_Como miragens, como ilusão!_

_Se eu não posso ver_

_Fico imaginando_


	6. SEVERO SNAPE

Capítulo 6  
SEVERO SNAPE

**Música desse capítulo: Nando Reis - Quase que Dezoito***

*** Com algumas modificações para dar certo com o POV**

O dono daqueles olhos negros era um homem alto, cabelo escuro até os ombros, vestes negras, ar imponente que chegava a ser impiedoso; Clarisse percebia naquele homem toda uma atmosfera soturna, e isso a atraía muito.

_Ele me olhou de um jeito_

_Que me fez desentender_

_Eu tinha quase que dezoito_

_Mas acabava de nascer_

O homem levantou-se da poltrona e calmamente, em poucos passos, aproximou-se de Clarisse; ainda de pé olhou para a jovem sentada no tapete. Ela por sua vez olhava-o, como era alto e impunha autoridade! Na verdade os olhos de ambos, naquela cena quase que estática, queriam tragar o outro, eles perceberam que estavam iniciando um momento de Legilimência, porém Clarisse dando-se conta disso usou Oclumência. Depois de fechadas as mentes, ele esboçou um sorriso pelo canto da boca e finalmente falou com sua voz grave e aveludada:

- Aprecia o preparo de poções pelo que vejo.

- Sim. – e por sentir certo tom irônico naquele comentário acrescentou – Preparo não somente as que são de domínio comum, mas as que exigem total precisão e perspicácia. Conheço poções tão poderosas as quais bruxos que levam a Ordem de Merlin desconhecem.

- Se for verdade o que diz, a senhorita é uma raridade entre esses jovens sem nenhum talento Srta. ...

- Sunshine.

- Então estou frente a mais nova integrante da Ordem.

- Receio que ainda não. Dumbledore achou melhor não me admitir por enquanto. – calou-se ao lembrar-se dos motivos que levaram o diretor de Hogwarts a fazer tal escolha.

Ele abaixou-se e sentou ao lado de Clarisse, fitando a jovem, disse em um tom que ela entendeu como sendo sincero:

- Eu realmente sinto muito pelos seus pais.

Sem saber o que dizer, Clarisse respondeu um velado:

- Obrigada.

_Tudo se passou num instante_

_Entre um piscar e um olhar pra trás_

_E aquilo que eu era antes dele_

_Sumiu, não voltou jamais._

Ela já estava engarrafando a última dose de Amortentia quando o homem quebrou o silêncio:

- Percebi que a senhorita domina a Oclumência.

- Sim, realmente possuo este dom, mas não foi muito educado da sua parte tentar entrar na minha mente Sr. ...

- Snape. – sorrindo pelo canto da boca perguntou-se se aquela garota continuaria a tratá-lo com educação e a conversar com ele mesmo depois que ela entrasse para Hogwarts. – A partir do dia 1º de setembro serei seu mestre de Poções e seu professor de Oclumência.

_E eu tentei falar com ele,_

_Pensei que era assim_

_Nos filmes, nas telenovelas_

_Mas eu gostava é de gibi_

_Mas eu não sei_

_Se eu vou_

_Terminar sozinha._

- Que interessante. Dumbledore falou-me rapidamente sobre eu ter um professor de Oclumência. –comentou Clarisse – A qual casa pertence, Sr. Snape?

- Eu sou diretor da Sonserina.

Após alguns instantes ela pegou o seu kit e seus frascos de Amortentia e levantou-se dizendo:

– Foi realmente um prazer conversar com o senhor.

O bruxo também ficou de pé, Clarisse ficou impressionada com sua agilidade, ele possuía movimentos rápidos e precisos; deduzira que ele deveria ser um oponente com quem valesse a pena lutar em um duelo; ele com seu ar impassível disse a jovem:

- Posso dizer o mesmo, Srta. Sunshine.

- Boa noite, Sr. Snape.

- Boa noite.

Quando Clarisse deu as costas a ele, o bruxo inesperadamente falou:

- Eu quis poupar a senhorita de ter o trabalho de prepará-la – e tirou do bolso um frasco contendo, o que Clarisse reconheceu ser, a poção para dormir sem sonhos. – Acho que já teve muita atribulação para um único dia.

- Obrigada. – disse ela enquanto pegava o frasco – E Sr. Snape... – acrescentou em tom leve enquanto começava a virar-se para a escada – creio que me enganei quanto ao senhor entrar na minha mente. A partir de agora, durante as aulas também, será sempre bem-vindo.

Os dois lançaram sorrisos enviesados e Clarisse finalmente subiu, graciosamente, os degraus até seu quarto. Gina àquela altura encontrava-se no mais profundo sono; Clarisse entrou e ficou contemplando a noite pela janela enquanto sua mente vagava nos mais diversos pensamentos: seu pai, sua mãe, seus amigos, a banda, a rapidez como tudo aconteceu, a Ordem da Fênix, Snape, Miguel; ela ainda namorava o loiro de olhos castanhos, mas tudo já não era mais como antes. A lua reinava crescente, assim como os brincos de Clarisse, que após contemplá-la por horas, tomou a poção dada por Snape.

_E logo que cheguei em casa_

_Peguei o meu violão_

_Com três acordes, mi, si, lá_

_Eu fiz essa canção_

_Dizendo que ele era impiedoso e eu_

_Morrendo de tesão_

_De sua boca mentirosa_

_O que era sim dizia não._

_E o que o jornal anunciava_

_Eu não prestava atenção_

_Pois tudo que me importava_

_Estava agora num refrão..._

_Que dizia: Ei!_

_Uou!_

_Ei!_

_Você quer ficar comigo?_

_Há uma chance_

_Há uma chance de você querer ficar?_


	7. O DIA QUE NÃO TERMINOU

Capítulo 7

O DIA QUE NÃO TERMINOU

**Música deste Capítulo: Detonautas - O Dia Que Não Terminou**

_Me sinto tão estranho aqui_

_Que mal posso me mexer, irmão_

_No meio dessa confusão_

_Não consigo encontrar ninguém_

_Onde foi que você se meteu, então?_

_Tô tentando te encontrar,_

_Tô tentando me entender,_

_As coisas são assim_

- Querida... querida... hora de levantar.

Clarisse abriu os olhos e enxergou precariamente os contornos da senhora Weasley.

- O café está pronto, querida.

- Obrigada Sra. Weasley.

Quando a jovem sentou-se em sua cama a senhora informou:

- Dumbledore virá para o café e quer falar com você.

Clarisse assentiu com a cabeça e a bruxa saiu do quarto lançando um sorriso maternal para a jovem.

Enquanto vestia-se, Clarisse percebeu o céu tingido de um nostálgico e estonteante púrpura:

- O dia está começando a nascer... – disse em um suspiro. – Que o quarto crescente me dê coragem... – e colocando seus brincos desceu para a sala de jantar.

Clarisse entrou sem ser notada graças a uma concentração de pessoas em volta de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Por achar deselegante aproximar-se do grupo que estava muito entretido em uma conversa sentou-se em uma cadeira quase na extremidade oposta da mesa, onde uma edição do _Profeta Diário_, semi-escondida pela fruteira, havia chamado sua atenção.

_Assassinato Inominável_

Lia-se em letras garrafais logo na primeira página. Clarisse deteve-se por um instante, mas removeu a fruteira e tomou o jornal em suas mãos. Abaixo do título havia uma foto que fez seu estômago revirar: a sua casa, onde morava com os pais, iluminada na madrugada pela luz verde (mesmo que a foto fosse preto e branco, ela sabia da real cor) espectral que irradiava da Marca Negra. O crânio e a cobra orbitavam em cima da casa deixando os poucos curiosos, e os funcionários do Ministério, com expressões aterrorizadas.

Clarisse olhava para a foto, quando um pequeno detalhe deteve sua atenção; apertando os olhos ela enxergou, perto de um arbusto, duas elevações brancas em lençóis. Eram os corpos de seus pais.

Um extremo ódio foi tomando conta de suas entranhas, seu olhar mirava a cena a qual a foto retratava, com tal força que podia sentir seus olhos, que agora se dilatavam assemelhando-se a um par de bolas de gude, queimarem enquanto pensamentos eram despejados em sua mente:

- Comensais! Malditos Comensais! Eu os matarei! Todos! Todo aquele que portar essa marca maldita no braço já possui sua sentença de morte! Por mim! Por minhas mãos! Na luz ou nas trevas eu os perseguirei!

_Meus olhos grandes de medo,_

_Revelam a solução, a solução_

_Meu coração tem segredos_

_Que movem a solidão, a solidão_

- Não faz bem alimentar o ódio, ele é destruidor de almas.

Clarisse sobressaltou-se, surpresa pela entrada repentina de Dumbledore. Todos na sala viraram-se para ele, e o diretor prosseguiu seu discurso ainda fitando Clarisse:

- Cuidado com as promessas movidas pelo ódio minha jovem. Há uma força, maior que todas as outras, que é destruidora das promessas feitas em meio ao ódio e devastadora de todas as manifestações do mal.

Clarisse lançou um olhar confuso a Dumbledore:

- E qual força seria essa?

- O Amor, minha cara. O Amor...

A jovem esboçou um tímido sorriso, não sabia se acreditava, ou não, no que o sábio bruxo havia acabado de dizer; afinal tanta coisa já havia acontecido...

- Bem, minha jovem... tenho obrigação de informar que seus pais acabaram de ser sepultados – Dumbledore baixou seu olhar, suspirou e elevando o olhar prosseguiu – Como presumi, havia vários partidários de Voldemort infiltrados no ministério presentes no funeral... portanto, achei que não seria seguro sua presença, por isso não avisei antes.

- Tudo bem... eu entendo...

- Contudo, consegui passar pela sua casa e trazer o que faltava de seus pertences. Já estão no seu quarto.

_Me sinto tão estranho aqui,_

_Diferente de você, irmão_

_A sua forma e distorção,_

_Não pareço com ninguém, sei lá_

_Pois eu sei que nós temos o mesmo destino, então_

_Tô tentando me encontrar,_

_Tô tentando me entender,_

_Por que tá tudo assim?_

- Fale baixo Mione. Ela está dormindo.

A voz de Gina, ainda que um sussurro, acordou Clarisse que estava em um sono leve após o almoço; ela porém fingiu continuar dormindo:

- Gina! – exclamou Hermione – O seu quarto se transformou em um laboratório de alquimia!

- Não, são as coisas da Clarisse. – respondeu a ruiva dando risada.

Hermione olhava os diversos livros e objetos, pertencentes a bruxa que aparentemente dormia na cama a sua frente, ficando cada vez mais vidrada:

- Por Merlin! Ela tem uma coleção fantástica de livros... o kit de poções dela é realmente um sonho e... PELAS CALÇAS DE MERLIN! – gritou Hermione em voz rouca levando a mão à boca de tamanho horror – ela tem livros... aliás muitos livros de... Artes das Trevas!

_Meus olhos grandes de medo_

_Revelam a solução, a solução_

_Meu coração tem segredos_

_Que movem a solidão, a solidão_

- A melhor defesa é conhecer o inimigo. – falou uma Clarisse que acabara de se levantar justamente naquele instante. – Mas tudo bem... as pessoas se assustam mesmo... digamos que eu já estou acostumada com esse tipo de situação... – Clarisse observou a moça que Gina chamara de Mione corar – Mas não se preocupe, eu não me ofendi... eu sou Clarisse Sunshine.

- Prazer... Hermione Granger.

- Mas... francamente – disse Clarisse – "Pelas calças de Merlin"? De onde você tirou isso? – disse antes de cair na risada, juntamente com as outras duas bruxas que se encontravam naquele quarto. A partir daquele momento, Hermione teve certeza de que independente dos livros que estavam na estante daquela garota, Clarisse era luz e lutariam juntas contra o lado das sombras.

- Eu gostaria de apresentar as duas mais novas integrantes da Ordem da Fênix. – anunciou Dumbledore levantando-se do seu lugar da ponta da mesa antes do jantar – Primeiro uma inteligente jovem da Grifinória, que todos vocês conhecem há anos... a Srta. Hermione Granger.

Todos bateram palmas, os gêmeos assoviavam, até que Dumbledore com um aceno pediu silêncio e prosseguiu:

- E uma jovem de inteligência e perspicácia, cujos talentos serão de grande valia à Ordem, e que em poucos meses veremos a que casa de Hogwarts pertence... a Srta. Clarisse Sunshine.

Novamente todos bateram palmas, os gêmeos assoviaram de forma diferente da vez de Hermione, Clarisse percebeu que Snape lançava em direção a Fred e Jorge um olhar gélido de repreensão pelo comportamento inadequado, ao mesmo tempo que a Sra. Weasley puxava a orelha dos dois e que Lupin a fitava paternalmente.

_Quem de nós vai insistir, e não_

_Se entregar sem resistir, então_

_Já não há mais pra onde ir_

_Se entregar a solidão e não_

Depois de muito pedir, Clarisse finalmente havia conseguido convencer Dumbledore a deixá-la participar de um plano da Ordem. Primeiro porque conseguiu convencê-lo de que, a menos que a guerra tivesse terminado, os Comensais sempre estariam a sua procura; e segundo porque precisavam de pessoas para executar um plano muito importante.

Dumbledore novamente pediu silêncio em um gesto e prosseguiu:

- Agora que meus anúncios foram feitos, não vamos perder mais tempo e aproveitar as delicias que a Sra. Wesley fez para o jantar...

Gina e Hermione dormiam profundamente. Clarisse, que ficou com a cama perto da janela, ainda encontrava-se acordada e olhava a para a lua. As palavras de Dumbledore insistiam em não deixar seus pensamentos:

- _Há uma força, maior que todas as outras, que é destruidora das promessas feitas em meio ao ódio e devastadora de todas as manifestações do mal... O Amor, minha cara. O Amor..._

- Não sei em que acreditar – pensava aturdida – Muitas coisas aconteceram em um curto espaço de tempo... dá medo se for parar pra pensar... coisas terríveis em um dia... dia este que está longe de acabar.

As palavras do diretor voltavam e tornavam a retornar cada vez mais ecoantes... a luz verde da Marca Negra girava em órbitas sinistras e, Clarisse finalmente adormeceu.

_Meus olhos grandes de medo_

_Revelam a solução, a solução_

_Meu coração tem segredos_

_Que movem a solidão, a solidão_


	8. CLARISSE E O LOBISOMEM

Capítulo 8

Clarisse e o Lobisomem

Já havia se passado várias semanas desde a chegada de Clarisse à Ordem da Fênix. Depois da nomeação dela e de Hermione como membros, Dumbledore dera a ambas uma parte na participação no plano que traria Harry Potter à Ordem em segurança, ou pelo menos este era o objetivo, pois Clarisse achava que o plano poderia ter vários furos e muita chance de dar errado. Não tendo nenhum dos membros outra idéia, trabalharam dia e noite no plano proposto e Clarisse estranhara a ausência de Snape e Lupin em todas as reuniões referente ao resgate de Potter.

Na manhã do dia da execução do plano, Clarisse levantou-se com um humor excepcional; havia tempos que seu estado de espírito não melhorara, desde a morte dos seus pais. A jovem bruxa vestiu-se toda elegante e de preto como o de costume e, ao ver seus brincos reluzindo em sua escrivaninha do tamanho de duas bolas de tênis prateadas não resistiu e os colocou na orelha:

- Lua cheia esta noite... bom... vai facilitar a visão durante o vôo.

_Eu fico quieta, quase não peço nada_

_E quando é sobre mim, eu fico calada_

_Todo mundo quer saber da minha história_

_Dizem que eu to sempre tão desligada_

Em uma última olhada no espelho desceu as escadas para a cozinha para o café da manhã. Ao fim da escada, Clarisse avistou Lupin sentado na mesma poltrona que Snape ocupara quando Clarisse ensinara Gina poções de beleza, ele lia compenetradamente_O Profeta Diário._

- Bom dia Sr. Lupin. – disse Clarisse cordialmente.

Lupin repousando o jornal em seu colo virou-se à jovem:

- Bom dia Srta. Sun...

O sobrenome da jovem, Lupin nunca chegou a completar. Clarisse pensou que ele estava tendo uma espécie de acesso; seus olhos reviraram, a boca estava petrificadamente aberta, seu corpo estava enrijecido. Clarisse na esperança de ajudá-lo aproximou-se, mas só quando chegou perto o suficiente teve noção do que estava acontecendo: viu a lua nos olhos dele.

Quando se deu conta Clarisse estava no chão sob um Lupin nada parecido com o homem calmo e simpático que conhecia, ele estava completamente transformado: focinho comprido, monstruosas mandíbulas pontiagudas, pêlo por quase todo o corpo e garras compridas e afiadas que estavam profundamente cravadas em uma perna de Clarisse. O ataque aconteceu em uma fração de segundos que não deixou tempo a Clarisse de, se quer, pegar a varinha na manga das vestes; e agora era impossível fazê-la, já que o lobisomem colocava uma de suas enormes patas no braço em que se encontrava a varinha e o apertava contra o chão. Impossibilitada de defesa, Clarisse só viu uma alternativa:

- Aaaaaaah! Alguém me ajude! – gritava desesperada

Houve barulho de metal tilintando e instantes depois a porta da sala escancarou-se e uma chuva de fachos de luzes tomou a sala.

O lobisomem foi arremessado a metros e, em um baque contra a parede, caiu inconsciente no chão ao lado da escada. Clarisse virou a cabeça com dificuldade e viu quem a salvara: Severo Snape e a Sra Weasley. O sangue da perna de Clarisse escorria aos litros, Snape abaixou-se e cortou sem dificuldades alguns fios da meia arrastão que estavam próximos à ferida e tocou-a. A dor foi lancinante, Clarisse teve que morder os lábios para não gritar. Snape percebera a expressão da jovem e virou-se se para a Sra. Weasley:

- O corte foi profundo.

Clarisse soltou um desanimado suspiro e Snape indagou autoritário:

- Mas por que diabos isso foi acontecer?

Mas a resposta veio sem que Clarisse precisasse falar. Ao virar a cabeça para responder, seus cabelos deixaram a mostra um de seus brincos.

- De que eles são feitos? – inquiriu em voz sedosa enquanto segurava um deles entre os dedos.

- Pedras da Lua. – respondeu Clarisse sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo e como quem esperava que o mundo fosse desabar após sua resposta. Em vez disso uma terceira pessoa entrou na sala:

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

Era Dumbledore que vinha descendo as escadas e tinha o rosto pálido de preocupação e velhice e os olhos fixos na cena apresentada na sala: um lobisomem em plena luz da manhã que jazia inconsciente e imobilizado perto da escada, uma poça de sangue ao lado de uma Clarisse deitada completamente trêmula e com um grande corte aberto na coxa e um Snape abaixado a seu lado impassível e a Sra Weasley igualmente abaixada, porém com uma clara preocupação estampada em seu rosto.

- Ela foi atacada – disse Snape

A Sra. Weasley continuou:

- Parece que ela tem brincos que são feitos com pedras da lua e não sabia que Lupin é um lobisomem...

_Todos estão prontos pra me socorrer_  
_E pedem que eu tome muito cuidado_  
_E me dizem que viver é perigoso_  
_E me pedem que eu não saia de casa_

- Dumbledore, precisamos cuidar dessa ferida. – informou a Sra. Weasley

- Mas é claro. – concordou o diretor – Mas para tanto é melhor que a levemos para cima onde ela possa ficar mais confortável possível.

Snape levantou-se, pegou a varinha e, apontando para Clarisse, girou e sacudiu. Ao abrir a boca para pronunciar o feitiço foi interrompido por uma furiosa Sra. Weasley:

- O que pensa que vai fazer, Severo?

- Levitá-la até o quarto é óbvio. Francamente mulher! O que esperava que eu fizesse?

- Ela já está sofrendo demais com a dor dessa ferida. Não vou deixar que torne as coisas piores para a pobre menina levitando-a ferida dessa maneira a mais de cem degraus acima! Isso é muito desconfortável.

- O que sugere que eu faça então? – rebateu Snape

- Que a carregue você mesmo até o quarto dela.

Snape olhou para Dumbledore procurando auxilio, contudo a resposta do diretor não o agradou em nada:

- Molly tem razão. Levitá-la por todo o trajeto seria muito penoso para ela.

Por incrível que parecesse, Snape não fez cara de desdém ou desgosto, apenas um arquear de sobrancelhas; abaixou-se e pegou Clarisse suavemente e a levantou; ela então repousou os braços atrás do pescoço de Snape e subiram a escadaria até o quarto de Clarisse.

_Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim_

_Mas na verdade o que eu quero é sair_

_Todo mundo quer cuidar de mim_

_E na verdade o que eu quero é cair_

Música deste Capítulo: "Todo Mundo Quer Cuidar de Mim" – Brava


	9. TRICK OR THREAT

Capítulo 9

Trick or Threat

As caras de Hermione e Gina ao verem Clarisse carregada por Snape eram dignas de primeira página do _Profeta Diário_. A senhora Weasley censurava, com um olhar de desaprovação, a reação das duas garotas, enquanto Clarisse permanecia calada e protegia seu rosto, não dos olhares das meninas, mas do provável olhar de fúria de Snape encolhendo-se no ombro do próprio.

_Finjo ser invisível pra não ter que te encarar_

_Afogo na piscina pra você me salvar_

_Tropeço na escada pra você me pegar_

_Crio mil feitiços pra tentar te conquistar_

Snape depositou a bruxa ferida com cuidado em sua cama. As outras jovens ao verem melhor o ferimento tentaram esconder as suas caras de pavor e piedade, as quais não passaram despercebidas por Clarisse:

- Está tão horrível assim? – e tentou levantar-se para ver melhor a ferida.

- Não me faça imobilizá-la! – ameaçou autoritariamente Snape.

- Severo! Não vou deixar que trate a pobre menina desse jeito! – esbravejou a Sra. Weasley.

Snape ficou indiferente e novamente começou a examinar a ferida. Dumbledore aproximou-se também. O quarto mergulhou em silêncio absoluto, todas observavam Snape e Dumbledore e esperavam que a qualquer momento eles anunciassem a morte de Clarisse. Após tensos minutos o diretor finalmente dirigiu-se a Sra. Weasley:

- Molly por favor, verifique como Remo está.

Quando a Sra Weasley abriu a porta Dumbledore continuou:

- Senhoritas, creio que será melhor se acompanharem Molly para o caso dela precisar de auxilio.

Gina e Hermione se levantaram e quando a porta se fechou Snape se dirigiu a Clarisse sem nenhum esforço em ser amigável:

- Não vou dizer que foi muita irresponsabilidade sua ter saído com aqueles brincos hoje, porque muito provavelmente se lembrará disso por todas as noites de lua cheia.

Os olhos de Clarisse ficaram rasos d'água, mas ela não queria que ele os visse e virou o rosto:

- Só espero que se for assim... Encontrem a tempo um substituto para o meu lugar no plano de hoje à noite. – disse em voz firme.

Snape não continuou seu sermão, porém Clarisse prosseguiu:

- Sei que serei inútil agora para a Ordem. – Clarisse olhou de relance para Dumbledore como quem pedisse desculpas - Portanto Sr. Snape... me faça o favor de curar essa ferida o mais rápido que puder para que eu possa arrumar minhas coisas para sair daqui e deixar todos em paz, já que pelo visto eu pareço um peso morto aqui. Eu cumprirei minha promessa sozinha mesmo, sem a ajuda de ninguém...

- De que promessa está falando, garota? – perguntou Snape

- Você não vai sair da Ordem.

Os dois viraram-se um pouco sobressaltados pelo tom sério da voz. Finalmente Dumbledore decidira participar da discussão.

- E você não é nenhum peso. – afirmou em um tom bondoso - Quanto a sua promessa nós já conversamos sobre isso, não é? – ele havia retomado seu tom bondoso - Agora Severo, tenha a bondade de me passar os brincos da Srta. Sunshine.

Snape obedeceu. O diretor analisou e disse sorridente como quem comentasse o bom tempo que fazia:

- Uma invenção esplêndida eu diria. São realmente de pedras da lua! Nunca vi um desses antes... Muito me engano, minha criança ou eles são...

- Detectores de Magia Negra. Exatamente diretor.

- Onde você os conseguiu?

Clarisse corou e, tentando olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse próximo a Snape, respondeu:

- Ganhei do meu... – e pensando no que dizer, devido a vergonha acabou dizendo – de um amigo.

- Foi realmente um belo presente o dele. – afirmou Dumbledore e Snape soltou um muxoxo - Mas agora temos que ver essa sua ferida. – O diretor aproximou-se, analisou e continuou decidido– só há um jeito de descobrir.

Dumbledore colocou um dos brincos bem próximo ao rosto de Clarisse:

- Olhe para ele, por favor.

Clarisse olhou. Viu a lua. Sentiu algo explodir em suas entranhas, seu coração bater mais forte, seus instintos se aguçarem; mas aparentemente nada aconteceu, ela ainda tinha a pele muito branca, o porte pequeno, o cabelo castanho escuro quase preto e muito liso e os amendoados olhos sensacionalmente verde-vivos.

- Acho que poderei ocupar meu lugar no plano de hoje. – disse aliviada.

- Acalme-se, nada é tão simples assim. Primeiro é preciso que se recupere e segundo é necessário que arranje um disfarce, já que os Comensais ainda estão te procurando.

- O disfarce eu consigo diretor.

- Certamente que sim. Mas ainda temos alguns testes a fazer. Por favor, produza seu patrono.

- Ela consegue produzir um Patrono?

- Você ficaria admirado em ver, Severo. – disse Dumbledore sorrindo abertamente.

- _Expecto Patronum_

A corça prateada de Clarisse irrompeu de sua varinha cavalgando livremente por todo o quarto e, parando em frente aos bruxos, abaixou-se fazendo uma espécie de reverência e se desfez no ar.

Dumbledore aplaudia alegremente enquanto Snape foi para a porta do quarto e permaneceu de costas.

A porta se abriu e um Lupin de volta a forma humana adentrou o quarto, seguido pela Senhora Weasley, Gina e Hermione que trazia consigo um frasco contendo um líquido púrpura. Lupin, um tanto quanto envergonhado, olhou para Clarisse na cama e a sua ferida aberta. E desabando-se em uma cadeira próximo a porta pôs-se a derramar lágrimas e a culpar-se:

– Foi minha culpa! Eu não quis... juro que não quis... O que eu fiz a ela? Eu amaldiçoei a vida dessa menina...

- Acalme-se Remo. – consolou o diretor – Tudo está bem, ela não terá seqüelas muito graves... não chegará a ter transformações.

Lupin acalmou-se com as palavras do diretor e este continuou:

- Bem, o que você sentiu quando viu a lua?

Clarisse respondeu e Dumbledore pediu gentilmente:

- Quero pedir que só fiquem nesse quarto Severo e Remo.

Após os demais saírem, Dumbledore prosseguiu:

- Pelo que você me descreveu, a ferida atingiu algum lugar de sua alma... já sabemos que não a ponto de uma mutação e também que não modifica a linda forma de corça prata de seu patrono. Agora a questão é: Onde ela se reflete?

Clarisse na mesma hora lembrou-se, mas não... não queria acreditar... tinha medo que houvesse acontecido algo com... ah, tinha tido tanto sacrifício para conseguir. Decidiu guardar segredo por enquanto, apenas pediu que fosse curado o seu ferimento.

-Ah, claro. Severo, a poção púrpura.

Snape abriu a poção cicatrizante e deixou cair todo o frasco no local do corte. A ferida queimou e latejou, e para Clarisse até ferveu, por alguns instantes e depois se fechou.

- Agora descanse. Mais tarde Severo virá para ver como está.

- Obrigada. – e olhando para Snape complementou – Por tudo.

CREC!

- Um truque – disse Fred

CREC!

- Ou um trato! – completou Jorge

- Por que será que vindo de vocês eu acharia melhor o truque? – disse uma Clarisse sorridente enquanto abria os olhos.

_Eu só quero brincar com você_

_Eu só quero brincar com você..._

- É, por que será? Você faz alguma idéia, Fred?

- Não, Jorge.

Clarisse riu da cara de fingidos inocentes deles e disse:

- Então... Não vão me mostrar o truque?

- Quer fazer as honras, Fred?

- Com muito prazer, Jorge – disse enquanto tirava algo do bolso – Esta é uma "poção de transformação capilar".

- Que nome mais pomposo. – riu-se Clarisse enquanto observava a poção multicolor fosforescente que estava no frasco com Fred – Não parece nome de poção das Gemialidades.

- É, realmente não. Até parece que foi nomeada pelo Percy – concordou Fred olhando bem de perto para o frasco – Mas se você concordar com o que vamos propor podemos colocar o seu nome na poção. Imagine só... – e ficando em pé na cadeira em que Lupin havia desabado em lágrimas, estufou o peito e começou a fazer largos e longos gestos como se fosse anunciar algo muito importante – "Poção Sunshine". Use-a e fique com o penteado de sua mãe! – e voltando-se para Clarisse – Combina não acha?

- É aí que entra o trato. – concluiu Jorge

- O que? Como assim? Se eu usar isso vou ficar com o cabelo da minha mãe?

- Da mesma cor – disse Fred

- Com mesma textura – complementou Jorge

- Mas não sei se vai funcionar porque... porque eu não conheço a minha mãe.

Os gêmeos olharam entre si sérios e Clarisse continuou:

- Sou filha adotiva. Não conheço a minha mãe de sangue.

Os gêmeos apertaram-se as mãos sorrindo:

- Rebatemos dois balaços com um só bastão! – disseram em coro.

- Façam o favor de me explicarem o que estão tramando. – pediu Clarisse desconfiada.

- Calminha, Clara. – disse Fred que a esta altura já tinha intimidade o suficiente para chamá-la assim - O plano, digo, o trato é o seguinte: Nós estamos trabalhando há meses nessa belezinha aqui – disse dando um beijo no frasco – E estávamos esperando um momento... adequado para utilizá-la. Até que ouvimos Dumbledore falando hoje de amanhã que você precisava de um disfarce...

- E aí está ele! – interrompeu Jorge – A poção é segura, concluímos isso quando testamos.

- Porém, precisamos de um segundo teste para saber se funciona. – disse Fred

- Como vocês sabem que é seguro, mas não tem certeza se funciona?

- Testamos na Gina. – disseram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

Os três não se agüentaram e caíram na maior risada.

- Nossa! Minha barriga tá doendo de mais – disse Clarisse quanto tentava parar de rir – Ok. Malfeito feito!

- Você é das nossas, Clara! – disseram os dois novamente juntos

- Sabe... eu poderia me casar com você, se você aceitasse – disse Fred com um sorriso maroto.

_Tenho todos que quero, mas perco o ar quando te vejo_

_Saio com seus vizinhos só pra você... me notar_

Clarisse inicialmente corou, mas depois respondeu sorridente:

- Não se apresse Fred. Um pedido e um trato de cada vez. - E estendendo a mão a ele disse – Agora vamos ver se essa poção funciona. Pode fazer as honras, como disse o Jorge.

_Tropeço na escada pra você me pegar, crio mil feitiços pra tentar te conquistar_

_Eu só quero brincar com você_

_Eu só quero brincar com você..._

_Eu só quero... quero... brincar com você_

_Eu só quero brincar com você..._

Fred derramou todo o conteúdo do frasco na cabeça de Clarisse. Imediatamente os cabelos da jovem começaram a transformar-se e torando-se espessos, mas ainda assim tão lisos como os dela e ruivos:

- Tem certeza que você não é da nossa família? – riu-se Jorge – Se for assim, acabou-se o sonho de casamento pra você irmãozinho.

E pela vez que Clarisse havia perdido as contas, os gêmeos e ela desabaram na gargalhada, mesmo com um Fred um pouco contrariado. Assim que os gêmeos se foram, Clarisse não conseguiu mais dormir. Ela finalmente sabia alguma coisa sobre sua mãe verdadeira. Porém, não sabia se o que a mantinha acordada era a novidade ou pensar que teria que ver Snape a alguns minutos:

- Ele que não me venha com sermões novamente que vai conhecer quem é realmente Clarisse Sunshine! – pensou enraivecida enquanto seu coração batia forte, talvez mais do que quando viu a lua – Quando quero posso realmente ser perigosa.

_Eu só quero brincar com você_

_Eu só quero brincar com você..._

_Eu só quero...quero... brincar com você_

_Eu só quero brincar com você..._

_Não me despreze... eu sou pior que você, não tenha medo eu só quero brincar_

Música deste Capítulo: Te Procuro - Leela


	10. EYES

Capítulo 10  
EYES

- Cuide dela hoje à noite, Severo.

- Com toda certeza, Alvo.

_So hard to say goodbye_

_Meaning it today_

_I've said goodbye before_

_Leaving you alone_

_By the sea_

_So hard to say goodbye_

Clarisse acordara de um rápido cochilo, e ainda entorpecida pelo recente sono pôde distinguir o final do diálogo entre Snape e Dumbledore para além da porta entre aberta de seu quarto. A curiosidade fez seu cérebro despertar e atentar para a conversa, mesmo permanecendo de olhos fechados em um sono fingido e doce.

- Mas creio que estará disfarçada

- E como farei para reconhecê-la?

- Pelos olhos, Severo... pelos olhos. – e sorrindo prosseguiu – garanto que vai conhecê-la imediatamente, afinal não é sempre que vemos olhos como aqueles que a Srta. Sunshine possui. – e dando a entender que estava saindo falou – Bem, se me der Licença, Severo... tenho que ir.

Snape respondeu com um meneio e entrou no quarto da garota, as dúvidas que já se agitavam em sua mente após a visita de Dumbledore correram em doidas espirais em sua cabeça após observar Clarisse - agora ruiva -, pretensiosamente dormindo, angelicalmente. A garota abriu os olhos e fixou-os em Severo

_Hello Sunshine_

_Come into my life_

Os olhos de Snape arregalaram-se pretos:

- Você é...

- Linda com cabelos ruivos? – interrompeu a garota com seu comentário brincalhão – Obrigada.

- Pelo que vejo a senhorita já está perfeitamente bem – disse um Severo Snape que recompusera a sua pose – E assim sendo, não necessitará dos meus auxílios.

_In honesty  
It's been a while  
Since we had reason left to smile  
Hello sunshine  
Come into my life_

Quando ele ia apressado para a porta, já até havia tocado a maçaneta, Clarisse decidiu que aquele era o momento e interpelou:

- Espere...

Snape virou-se indiferente:

- Pois não?

- Sabe guardar segredos?

- Sou um oclumente, não sou? – e sua resposta também conteve um esgar de lábios e um arquear de sobrancelhas.

_I'm a minger  
You're a minger too  
So come on minger  
I want to ming with you_

Clarisse entendeu que ele estava receptivo ao seu segredo e começou:

- Bem... há uma coisa que eu não contei a Dumbledore. Que só confiei isso a cinco amigos meus e só. – Clarisse teve a impressão que Snape deixou escapar um muxoxo em forma de um "só" sarcástico, mas ela ignorou e continuou – Se alguém relatar isso ao Ministério estarei em sérios problemas.

_In honesty it's been a while  
Since we had reason left to smile  
Hello sunshine  
Come into my life_

- Fique tranquila.Não sou o melhor amigo do Ministro da Magia.

Clarisse despejou:

- Eu sou animaga, só que clandestinamente.

- E?

- _E_que eu temo que o episódio de hoje possa ter mudado a minha forma de animal. Não quero me transformar em lobo, eu gosto de ser fênix.

Snape espantou-se, ainda que só transparecesse em seu íntimo, que aquela jovem bruxa conseguia realizar uma transformação naquele animal. Fênix exigia muito talento e dedicação, só conhecia uma pessoa capaz de realizar uma transformação destas e esta pessoa era Alvo Dumbledore. Realmente ele a subestimara, ela possuía muito poder. E olhando Clarisse com mais respeito se pronunciou:

- Só há um meio de descobrir.

A jovem assentiu com a cabeça e desceu de sua cama. Em segundos, Snape pôde ver que onde havia Clarisse estava um belo lobo cinza de olhos verdes. O lobo soltou um uivo curto e melancólico e mais uma vez Snape fitava Clarisse.

_You're not so innocent  
You're a disgrace to your country  
If you fled a million miles  
I'd chase you for a day  
(If I could be bothered)_

- Inferno! - praguejou Clarisse – Sabia… ah, depois de tanto esforço, tudo perdido.

- Pense que poderia ter sido bem pior.

Clarisse surpreendeu-se ao constatar que Snape abandonara o tom de censura sobre o ocorrido, ela não acreditava... aquilo fora uma tentativa de consolo, ainda que precária. A garota apenas assentiu e deu um longo suspiro.

- Não pense nisso agora. Concentre-se na missão – recomendou um Snape incrivelmente despido de sarcasmos – Não posso te dar uma resposta com base teórica, já que isso nunca aconteceu antes. A licantropia é um assunto inexato. Mas uma coisa é certa: a magia vem do bruxo.

Dizendo isso os dois se olharam mais uma vez, até Clarisse baixar os olhos, pesarosa. E Snape saiu do quarto.

_Hello Sunshine_

_Come into my life_

**Músicas deste Capítulo: Hello Sunshine – Super Furry Animals**


	11. OS 7 POTTER

CAPÍTULO 11  
OS 7 POTTER

**Música desse capítulo: ERA – The Mass**

- Vamos logo eu não chegaremos em tempo! – Moody reclamava em alto e bom som para reunir todos.

-Estamos indo! – respondeu uma voz vinda da escada.

Em instantes Moody viu todos os jovens adentrarem a sala.

- Muito bem. Estão todos aqui? – Moody perguntou enquanto fazia a contagem - ... Fleur, Clarisse, Fred e Jorge...

- Hey! – interrompeu um gêmeo – Eu não sou o Fred!

- Sou eu que sou! – afirmou o outro.

- Certo. – disse Mood que se pôs a continuar a contagem. – Então... Jorge e Fred...

- Estava brincando! – riu-se o gêmeo – Eu sou o Fred!

Clarisse reprimiu a risada ao ver a cara de Alastor Moody.

-QUE SEJA! – disse o auror extremamente irritado. – Vamos partir imediatamente. Todos a postos com seu par.

A escuridão parecia estar se agitando, o ar estava trêmulo. Então, uma por uma, as figuras começaram a aparecer levemente à medida que o feitiço de desilusão sumia. Harry viu em primeiro plano Hagrid com óculos capacete descer da moto que outrora fora de Sirius. Ao seu redor pessoas desmontavam de vassouras ou de esqueléticos cavalos negros alados.

- Está Pronto, Harry? – perguntou Hagrid.

- Com toda a certeza. - disse Harry olhando as 13 figuras a sua volta - Eu não esperava tantos de vocês!  
-Mudança de plano! – rosnou Moody segurando dois sacos cheios de alguma coisa que Harry não fazia ideia do que seria – Vamos para algum lugar que não possamos ser ouvidos!

Nunca, nem mesmo em seus pesadelos, Tia Petúnia poderia imaginar que sua cozinha seria habitada por um grupo tão estranho: Hagrid e todo seu tamanho de meio gigante, Moody cheio de cicatrizes e seu olho elétrico, Ron alto e magricelo, Hermione que prendera os cabelos para traz em uma trança, os idênticos Fred e Jorge, Fleur com sua beleza de parte Veela, Gui com sua feia cicatriz no rosto, o baixinho Mundungo, Kingsley elegantemente vestido em uma veste bruxa azul, Tonks e seu cabelo rosa chiclete e uma moça, que ele ainda não conhecia, de olhos verdes amendoados e cabelo ruivo vestindo elegantes vestes de bruxa preta e laranja. Harry em um gesto de educação apresentou-se a estranha jovem, esta retribuiu:

- Prazer. Eu sou Clarisse Sunshine. – e acrescentou sorrindo cordialmente – Eu sou nova na Ordem e estudarei em Hogwarts esse ano.

O coração de Harry parecia irradiar felicidade. Ele sentiu um inacreditável carinho por todos, até mesmo Mundungo, o qual ele tentou estrangular na última vez que haviam se visto.

- Harry, adivinhe? - disse Tonks que, sentada em cima na máquina de lavar, mostrava sua mão esquerda.  
- Você se casou! - Harry gritou, olhando do anel para ela.  
- Ok, ok, nós teremos tempo para uma conversa agradável depois - rosnou Moody e o silêncio reinou sobre a cozinha. Moody pôs os sacos a seus pés e se voltou para Harry.  
- Temos um problema para transportar você por aparatação ou Flu, você é menor de idade, o que significa que você ainda tem o rastreador sobre você.

Harry fez cara de dúvida.

- O Rastreador! O Rastreador! - disse Olho-tonto impacientemente - O encanto que detecta atividades mágicas praticadas por menores, o jeito de o Ministério encontrar menores infratores! Se você, ou qualquer um aqui, utilizar uma magia para transportar você, O Ministério da Magia irá saber disso e junto com ele os Comensais da Morte. Nós não podemos esperar o feitiço Rastreador ser quebrado, porque no momento em que você atingir a maior idade, você perderá toda a proteção que sua mãe lhe deu.

- Então o que faremos? – perguntou Harry.

- Nós iremos usar os únicos métodos que nos restou, os únicos métodos que o Rastreador não pode detectar, pois não dependemos de magia para utilizá-los: Vassouras, testrálios, e a moto de Hagrid.  
Harry podia ver defeitos naquele plano, contudo, ele segurou sua língua para dar a Olho-Tonto a chance de continuar:  
- Agora, o feitiço de sua mãe somente irá se quebrar sobre duas condições: quando você atingir a maior idade, ou – Moody fez um gesto um pouco largo com os bragos ao redor da impecável cozinha de tia Petúnia – Você não mais chamar este lugar de sua casa. Você, sua tia e seu tio tiveram os caminhos separados esta noite, em total entendimento que jamais verão um ao outro novamente, certo?  
Harry concordou com aceno de cabeça.  
- Então dessa vez não haverá volta e o encanto se quebrará assim que você sair do raio de visão. Nós escolhemos quebrá-la mais cedo, pois a única alternativa é esperar por Você-Sabe-Quem vir e te matar quando completar 17 anos. – Mood fez uma pausa e continuou - O que nós temos ao nosso favor é que Você-Sabe-Quem não sabe que estamos te transportando esta noite. Nós deixamos escapar uma falsa pista para o ministério: eles acham que você não sairá até que o encanto seja desfeito. Contudo, estamos lidando com Você-Sabe-Quem, então nós não podemos contar com que ele realmente saiba a data errada. Ele provavelmente tem os Comensais da Morte patrulhando os céus em toda essa área, só para o caso. Então, nós providenciamos toda a proteção que poderíamos para uma dúzia de casas diferentes. Todas elas parecem possíveis lugares os quais usaríamos para te esconder, todas tem alguma ligação com a Ordem: minha casa, a casa de Kingsley, Molly. Você pegou a idéia?

- Sim - disse Harry não totalmente confiante, pois ele podia ver um grande buraco naquele plano.  
- Nós iremos para a casa dos pais da Tonks. Uma vez que é a casa mais preparada para receber-nos e devido aos encantamentos de proteção que lá jogamos, você poderá utilizar uma chave de portal até a Toca. Perguntas?  
- Err... Sim - disse Harry - Talvez eles não saibam a qual das 12 casas protegidas eu estou indo primeiro, porém não ficará óbvio? – ele contou rapidamente os presentes na cozinha. – 14 de nós indo em direção a casa dos pais de Tonks?  
- Ah... - disse Moody - Eu me esqueci de dizer o ponto-chave. Quatorze de nós não estarão voando para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Haverá 7 Harry Potter voando através dos céus hoje a noite, cada um deles com um companheiro, cada par indo para uma casa diferente.  
E Harry viu Mood retirar de dentro de sua capa uma garrafa contendo algo que parecia lama. Não era necessário dizer mais nada; Harry havia entendido todo o plano imediatamente.  
- Não! - ele disse de forma audível, sua voz ecoando pela cozinha - Corta essa!

- Como ele é teimoso! – reclamou Clarisse em um muxoxo pouco audível.  
- Eu disse a eles que você reagiria dessa forma - disse Hermione.  
- Se vocês pensam que eu deixarei seis pessoas se arriscarem dessa forma...  
- Não é a primeira vez para nenhum de nós – cortou Ron.

- E eu também não sou nenhuma princesa de contos de fadas. – informou Clarisse com um arquear de sobrancelhas.  
- Dessa vez é diferente, fingindo ser eu.  
- Bem, nenhum de nós deseja isso, Harry - disse Fred - Imagina se algo dá errado e ficamos retardados, magrelos e com uma cicatriz na testa para todo o sempre!  
Harry não riu.

- Vocês não podem fazer isso sem minha ajuda, vocês precisam de mim para dar-lhes uns fios de cabelo.  
- Exatamente, não tem como nós continuarmos com o plano sem você cooperar. – disse Jorge.  
- Sim! Treze de nós contra um cara que não pode usar magia; não temos nenhuma chance! – riu-se Fred.  
- Engraçado - disse Harry - muito engraçado.  
- Todos aqui são maiores de idade, Potter, e estão todos dispostos a se arriscar.  
Mundungo deu de ombros e fez careta; o olho mágico de Moody logo o encarou.  
- Não vamos mais discutir. O tempo está passando. Eu quero um pouco do seu cabelo, garoto. Agora! – exigiu Moody.

- Não vamos mais discutir. O tempo está passando. Eu quero um pouco do seu cabelo, garoto. Agora! – exigiu Moody.  
- Mas isso é loucura, não há necessidade!

- Ah, vamos estuporá-lo logo e acabar com isso. Inconsciente ou não, o importante é que ele chegue à Toca. – disse Clarisse impaciente.

Harry lançou a ela um olhar de desagrado pelo comentário.  
- Não há necessidade? - enfatizou Moody tomando a palavra para si - Com Você-Sabe-Quem lá fora e metade do Ministério no seu encalço? Potter, se tivermos sorte ele terá engolido a pista falta e estará planejando te pegar somente em seu aniversário, mas ele provavelmente tem um ou dois comensais te vigiando, é o que eu faria. Eles podem não ter sido capazes de te pegar ou entrar nesta casa enquanto o encantamento de sua mãe ainda existe, mas é só ele se quebrar e eles terão posse desse lugar. Nossa única chance é usar estes chamarizes. Até mesmo Você-sabe-quem não pode se dividir em 7.  
Harry encontrou o olhar de Hermione e o desviou logo após.  
- Então, Potter... Um pouco de seu cabelo, por favor. – pediu Clarisse em um tom delicado como quem quer se desculpar pelos maus modos de seu comentário passado.  
Harry olhou para Ron de relance, este sinalizou um apenas "faça".  
- AGORA! - irritou-se Moody.  
Com todos o observando, Harry estendeu sua mão até sua cabeça, agarrou um punhado de cabelo, e puxou.  
- Ótimo. - disse Moody, pegando o vidro de poção  
- Despeje-os aqui, por favor.  
Harry jogou o cabelo no líquido lamacento. No momento em que os fios fizeram contato com a superfície do líquido lamacento, a poção começou a tornar-se um claro dourado brilhante.  
- Certo então. Falsos Potter, alinhem-se aqui, por favor - convocou Moody. Ron, Hermione, Fred, Jorge e Fleur alinharam-se em frente a impecável pia de Tia Petúnia.

- Falta um - disse Clarisse.  
- Aqui - disse Hagrid enquanto levantava grosseiramente lMundungo pelo pescoço e o colocava ao lado de Fleur.

- Isso está errado! Eu deveria ser um protetor. - protestou Mundungo  
- Calado - esbravejou Moody – Eu já te disse, Dunga: qualquer Comensal da Morte que encontrarmos terá a intenção de capturar Potter, não matá-lo. Dumbledore sempre diz que Você-sabe-quem desejaria matá-lo pessoalmente. Os protetores são aqueles que mais têm o que temer; os Comensais da Morte não hesitarão em matá-los.  
Mundungo não parecia exatamente tranquilizado, mas Moody já estava pegando meia dúzia de copos de dentro de sua capa, os quais ele distribuiu, pondo antes um pouco de Poção Polissuco em cada um.  
- Todos juntos, agora...  
E Ron, Hermione, Fred, Jorge, Fleur e Mundungo beberam.  
Todos eles engasgaram e fizeram caretas de nojo à medida que a poção atravessava suas gargantas. Hermione e Mundungo cresceram instantaneamente; Ron, Fred e Jorge encolheram; seus cabelos estavam escurecendo.

Moody, alheio a todas as transformações, estava afrouxando os nós dos largos sacos que ele havia trazido consigo. Quando ele endireitou-se, haviam seis Harry Potter engasgando e cuspindo à sua frente.  
Fred e Jorge voltaram-se um para o outro e disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Uau! Estamos idênticos!  
- Eu não sei... Penso que continuo um pouco mais bonito - disse Fred examinando seu reflexo na chaleira.  
- AHHH! - exclamou Fleur, checando a si mesma na porta do microondas - _Gui,_ _non me olhe: estam horrivél_.  
- Aqueles os quais as roupas estão um pouco largas, eu tenho menores aqui - disse Moody, indicando o primeiro saco - e vice versa. Não esqueçam os óculos, há seis pares no bolso lateral. E quando estiverem vestidos, há bagagem no outro saco.  
O Harry verdadeiro pensou que aquilo era a coisa mais estranha que ele já havia visto, e ele já havia visto coisas extremamente estranhas. Ele observou como seus seis gêmeos vasculharam os sacos procurando as roupas e colocavam os óculos. Ele sentiu como que pedindo a eles para demonstrarem um pouco mais de respeito pela sua privacidade na medida em que eles começaram a trocar de roupa deixando a vista seu corpo, eles deveriam agir como se estivessem com seus próprios corpos.  
- Eu sabia que Gina estava mentindo sobre aquela tatuagem - disse Ron olhando para baixo de seu peito nu.  
- Harry, sua visão é realmente terrível - disse Hermione, enquanto colocava seus óculos.  
Uma vez vestidos, os falsos Harry pegaram suas bagagens e gaiolas de corujas, cada uma contendo uma coruja branca empalhada, vindas do segundo saco.  
- Ótimo - disse Moody, quando o sétimo Harry terminara de se vestir, e aguardava com a bagagem pronta. Os Harry encararam-no - Os pares serão estes: Mundungo viajará comigo, de vassoura.  
- Por que eu estou com você? - Grunhiu o Harry mais perto da porta dos fundos.  
- Porque você é um dos que precisa ser vigiado! - rosnou Moody, e Mundungo não saiu da mira de seu olho mágico - Arthur e Fred.  
- Eu sou Jorge - disse o gêmeo para o qual Moody estava apontando - Vocês não podem parar de nos confundir nem quando somos Harry?  
- Desculpa, Jorge.  
- Só estou te enchendo, sou o Fred na verdade.  
- Basta de inutilidades! - enraiveceu-se Moody - O outro Jorge ou Fred ou qualquer um que seja – você está com a Srta Sunshine. Srta Delacour com Gui.  
- Eu estou levando Fleur em um testrálio - disse Gui - Ela não é muito fã de vassouras  
- Senhorita Granger com Kingsley, também de testrálios.

Hermione pareceu tranquilizada ao responder o sorriso de Kingsley; Harry sabia que Hermione também não era muito íntima de vassouras.  
- O que deixa você e eu, Rony! - disse Tonks, empolgada, acenando para ele.  
Ron não parecia tão satisfeito quanto Hermione.

- E você está comigo, Harry. Tudo certo? - disse Hagrid, parecendo um pouco ansioso. - Nós estaremos na moto, vassouras e testrálios não suportam meu peso, veja só. E você não cabe no assento comigo junto, portanto você irá no carrinho lateral.  
- Está ótimo - disse Harry não totalmente certo disso.  
- Nós achamos que os Comensais da Morte estarão esperando que você esteja em uma vassoura - disse Moody, que pareceu adivinhar como Harry se sentia.

Ele continuou, carregando o saco com as roupas dos falsos Potter e caminhou para a porta:

- Eu refiz este plano três vezes antes de sair. Não tranque a porta dos fundos, isso não manterá os Comensais da Morte fora quando eles vierem. Vamos!  
Harry se apressou, pegou suas bagagens, Firebolt e a gaiola de Edwiges.  
Por todos os lados, vassouras estavam levantando voo. Hermione já havia recebido ajuda de Kingsley para subir no grande testrálio negro. Fleur subira no outro com Gui. Hagrid estava parado, pronto para partir ao lado de sua moto, óculos postos.  
- É essa! É essa a moto de Sirius?  
- Ela mesma - disse Hagrid.  
Harry não pôde deixar de sentir-se um pouco humilhado à medida que entrava no carrinho lateral.  
Hagrid ligou a motocicleta. Ela rugiu como um dragão, e o carrinho lateral começou a vibrar.

- Boa sorte, para todos. - Gritou Moody. - Vejo vocês todos em uma hora na Toca. No três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!

Houve um grande rugido de motor, e Harry sentiu o carrinho lateral dando uma boa arrancada.

Clarisse, com Jorge segurando gentilmente em sua cintura, impulsionou a Firebolt que levantou vôo graciosamente.

Eles estavam subindo, seus olhos levemente cheios d'água por cortar o céu tão rapidamente, os cabelos sedosos de Clarisse ventavam para o rosto de Jorge. Em volta, vassouras levantavam vôo também; a longa cauda negra de um testrálio passou por eles. Jorge fez um gracejo sobre o perfume dos cabelos de sua companheira de viagem e Clarisse riu-se corando. As casas tornavam-se minúsculas, indistinguíveis. Cada vez mais alto, eles adentraram o céu.

_Semper crescis  
Aut decrescis  
Vita detestabilis  
Nunc obdurat  
Et tunc curat  
Ludo mentis aciem_

Clarisse escondida pela noite e por sua máscara laranja-queimado em forma de fênix ria-se dos comentários de seu pseudo Potter:

- Ei, Clara... eu sempre vou querer voar com você, mesmo com Comensais querendo nos matar vale a pena o risco que se corre. – brincou Jorge de um jeito galanteador .

Clarisse sentiu suas bochechas corando e virou-se para Jorge. O que viu fez seus olhos arregalarem:

-COMENSAIS!  
E então, do nada, eles estavam cercados. Pelo menos trinta figuras encapuzadas, voando, formaram um grande circulo em volta deles, os membros da Ordem dispersaram-se e houve vários raios verdes passando por eles.

_Nunc obdurat  
Et tunc curat  
Ludo mentis aciem  
Egestatem  
Potestatem  
Dissolvit ut glaciem_

Clarisse inclinou-se para frente e disparou. Uma perseguição ensandecida teve início. Com três Comensais em seu encalço Jorge lançava todos os feitiços que sabia enquanto ela fazia manobras para escaparem dos raios inimigos e também lançava maldições:

- _Avada Kedavra_ – berrou Clarisse

Jorge viu o feitiço quase acertar o comensal do centro, que desviou precisamente no último segundo. O falso Potter começou a ver Clarisse não somente como uma bela bruxa, ela realmente era uma protetora e membro da Ordem.

_Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessi  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia  
Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia_

- Protego! – proferiu Jorge e os Comensais se dispersaram para poderem desviar dos próprios feitiços.

Clarisse aproveitando que o comensal da direita estava preocupado de mais em manobrar a vassoura lançou um feitiço não verbal que o acertou em cheio. O Comensal foi arremessado de sua vassoura com o feitiço e caiu, como um boneco, para a escuridão abaixo deles.

Os dois Comensais restantes voltaram-se para a dupla como cães raivosos.

- Mate-os! Mate-os! – berrava o comensal da esquerda.

Clarisse mergulhou e foi seguida de perto por eles, e por mais que ela fizesse ziguezagues no ar os Comensais continuavam a disparar a esmo. Feitiços e maldições chispavam em seus ouvidos.

Decidiu subir vertiginosamente. Os dois Comensais os seguiram, o comensal que Clarisse quase matara proferiu um feitiço que a jovem não conseguiu entender, um feixe de luz vermelha irrompeu de sua varinha.

- Clara, cuidado!

A bruxa imediatamente desviou a Firebolt , mas um grito de dor saiu de Jorge. Clarisse virou-se para o gêmeo Weasley e viu muito sangue em seu rosto.

_Sors salutis  
Et virtutis  
Michi nunc contraria  
Est affectus  
Et defectus  
Semper in angaria  
Hac in hora  
Sine mora  
Corde pulsum tangite_

- Jorge! Jorge! O que aconteceu?

O falso Potter retirou a mão que cobria a lateral do seu rosto onde deveria estar...

- Sua orelha! A sua orelha... – Clarisse disse em desespero – Agüente firme, já estamos quase lá.

Clarisse num ímpeto de raiva olhou para o comensal que havia ferido Jorge e berrou:

- CRUCIO!

Mas ele, pela segunda vez, conseguiu sair ileso de uma maldição lançada pela bruxa.

Clarisse enfurecida pela agilidade, ou sorte, do Comensal via Jorge torcer a cara de dor. Inclinou-se em sua Firebolt como se sua vida e a do seu companheiro de missão dependessem disso, e, como um jato trouxa, deixou os Comensais para trás. Em poucos minutos estavam no campo de Proteção.

_Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessi  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia  
Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia_

- Rony e Tonks deveriam ter voltado primeiro, mas eles perderam sua Chave de Portal. Ela voltou sem eles. - ela disse, apontando uma enferrujada lata de óleo que repousava sobre o chão ali perto. - E aquele ali, - ela apontou para um tênis velho - devia vir junto com papai e Fred, eles deviam ser os segundos. Você e Hagrid eram os terceiros e - ela checou o relógio - se eles tiverem conseguido, Jorge e Clarisse estarão de volta em um minuto.

A Sra. Weasley reapareceu carregando uma garrafa de conhaque, o qual ela entregou a Hagrid. Ele a abriu e o tomou imediatamente.

- Mãe! - gritou Gina, apontando para um local a uma pequena distância.

Uma luz azul apareceu no meio da escuridão. Ela cresceu rapidamente e de repente Clarisse e Jorge apareceram, girando e então caindo.

Harry soube imediatamente que algo estava errado: Clarisse vinha cambaleando pelo esforço que estava fazendo de praticamente carregar Jorge em suas costas, que permanecia inconsciente e tinha a cara coberta de sangue. Harry correu para frente e agarrou as pernas de Jorge. Juntos, ele, Clarisse e Gina carregaram Jorge para dentro da casa até a sala, onde o colocaram sobre o sofá. A luz da lâmpada caiu em cima de Jorge. Gina parou de respirar e o estômago de Harry embrulhou: Faltava em Jorge uma orelha. Aquele lado da cabeça e do pescoço estava banhado em um sangue escarlate.

_Sors salutis  
Et virtutis  
Michi nunc contraria  
Est affectus  
Et defectus  
Semper in angaria  
Hac in hora  
Sine mora  
Corde pulsum tangite_

A Sra. Weasley agarrou-se ao filho, e Gina pegou Clarisse pelo braço e a arrastou para um canto mais afastado da sala.

- O que Hermione Granger disse ao ver os livros de Artes das Trevas de Clarisse Sunshine?

- Ela disse: Pelas calças de Merlin!

A feição de Gina desanuviou-se, mas Clarisse continuou:

- Faz bem em verificar se realmente sou eu porque de alguma maneira fomos traídos. – sussurrou para Gina e continuou de maneira inaudível – de alguma maneira os Comensais sabiam que seria hoje, havia mais de trinta nos esperando e a única maneira para que soubessem disso é ter vindo de alguém da Ordem.

Um silêncio incômodo pairou entre elas, Gina não disse o que estava pensando. Clarisse era recém chegada para entender e também não estava segura sobre a veracidade de seus pensamentos. Então Harry que havia captado algo do que Clarisse cochichava, quebrou o silêncio.

-Voldemort só sabia que era realmente eu, porque ele sabia que eu estaria com o Hagrid.

- Voldemort alcançou vocês? - disse Clarisse ainda tentando processar a informação de Harry - O que houve? Como você escapou?

Harry explicou rapidamente que os Comensais da Morte o reconheceram como verdadeiro Harry, como eles abandonaram a perseguição, e depois voltaram com Voldemort, que apareceu pouco antes dele e Hagrid chegarem à casa dos pais de Tonks.

- Eles reconheceram você? Mas como? O que você fez?

- Eu... - Harry tentou lembrar. Toda a jornada pareceu um borrão de pânico e confusão. - Eu vi Lalau Shumpike... você sabe, o cara que era o condutor do Noitebus? E eu tentei desarmá-lo ao invés de... Bem, ele não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, sabia? Ele devia estar sobre efeito da maldição _Imperius_!

Clarisse o observou incrédula:

- Harry, a hora de desarmar passou! Essas pessoas estão tentando te capturar e te matar! Ao menos os deixe inconscientes se não está preparado para matar!

- Nós estávamos centenas de pés no ar! Lalau não era ele mesmo, e caso eu o tivesse feito ficar inconsciente ele teria caído, e teria morrido da mesma maneira que se eu tivesse usado _Avada Kedavra_! _Expelliarmus_ salvou-me de Voldemort dois anos atrás. - Harry adicionou desafiador, Clarisse o estava lembrando o aluno da Lufa-Lufa Zacharias Smith, o qual estava rindo de Harry por este querer ensinar a AD como desarmar.

- Sim, Harry – concordou Gina afetuosamente - mas um grande número de Comensais da Morte testemunharam aquilo acontecendo...

- Perdoe-me, mas desarmar é uma coisa muito pouco usual, sobre tudo em caso de morte iminente. – interrompeu Clarisse com um leve tom de sarcasmo – Desculpe Gina. Pode concluir.

- Bem, repetir isso hoje na frente dos Comensais os quais já haviam testemunhado ou ouvido falar sobre a primeira ocasião foi quase suicídio!

- Então você acha que eu deveria ter matado Lalau Shumpike? - disse Harry nervoso.

- Mas é claro que não, - disse Clarisse - mas os Comensais da Morte, ou melhor, _a maioria das pessoas_ esperaria que você atacasse de volta! – disse Clarisse um pouco sem paciência para obviedades.

- _Expelliarmus_ é uma magia muito útil, Harry... porém os Comensais parecem ter em mente que esta é sua marca registrada, e eu o aconselharia a não deixar que isso aconteça de novo. – interpelou Gina.

Elas, principalmente Clarisse, estava fazendo com que Harry se sentisse idiota, e ainda havia um grão de desafio dentro dele.

- Eu não vou acabar com pessoas só porque elas ficam no meu caminho. - disse Harry. - Esse é o trabalho de Voldemort.

Clarisse abriu e fechou a boca sem saber o que dizer, pareceu perdida por um momento.

_Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessi  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia  
Divano  
Divano re  
Divano blessia  
Divano blessia_

A chegada de Hagrid fez a tensão da discussão se dissipar. O meio gigante pegou uma cadeira e, desajeitadamente, sentou-se fitando Harry. Não dando atenção à Hagrid, Harry decidiu colocar Clarisse novamente na conversa.

- Você acha que Jorge ficará bem?

Toda a fúria de Clarisse pela teimosia e idiotices de Harry pareceu se esvair com a pergunta do garoto.

- Espero que sim... ah, foi tudo minha culpa! – sua voz começou a embargar - Se eu tivesse desviado a vassoura um pouco antes...

Harry comoveu-se com o sofrimento da moça que havia acabado de discutir e que mal conhecia.

- Não foi sua culpa. – disse dando tapinhas em seu ombro – A culpa é desta guerra, deste louco. Você assim como eu, como nós, está lutando para que tudo isso acabe.

Clarisse olhou para Harry, seus olhos estavam marejados; quem mais teria que perder nessa guerra insana? E como se Harry pudesse ler seus pensamentos ele perguntou:

- Quem você perdeu?

Ela respondeu após um suspiro de pesar:

- Meus pais.

Harry apoiou a mão em seu ombro em sinal de consolo e ela volveu seu olhar para baixo e depois voltou-se para Harry com a sombra um de sorriso. Virou-se então para onde estava Jorge. Harry retirou a mão do ombro de Clarisse e olhou pela janela e viu Hermione, que havia retornado à sua forma original, e ao seu lado Kingsley, ambos com expressões cansadas, mas aparentemente bem.

- As últimas palavras que Alvo Dumbledore disse para nós antes de sairmos?

- "Confiem uns nos outros". - disse Kingsley a Sra. Weasley calmamente.

- Quem mais voltou? – perguntou Kingsley

- Somente Harry, Hagrid, Jorge e eu. – Clarisse respondeu

Hermione tinha um pequeno arranhão nas costas de sua mão.

- O que houve com vocês? - perguntou Clarisse.

- Fomos seguidos por cinco, consegui ferir dois deles, e tive de matar um outro -respondeu Kingsley - E nós vimos Você-Sabe-Quem também, nós o perseguimos, mas ele conseguiu escapar rapidamente. Ele é capaz de...

- Voar - completou Harry. - Eu o vi também, ele veio atrás de mim e Hagrid.

- Srta. Sunshine – começou Kingsley - Onde está o Jorge?

- Ele... ele perdeu uma orelha... - respondeu Clarisse, sua voz falhando. Ao tomar fôlego pôs-se a narrar a perseguição - Três Comensais vieram ao nosso em calço, consegui derrubar um da vassoura e o que fez isso com Jorge se safou, por mais que eu tentasse não consegui acertá-lo. – Clarisse deu um longo suspiro - Ele perdeu bastante sangue...

Todos ficaram em um silêncio mútuo, contemplando o céu azul-marinho. Não havia nenhum movimento, não havia estrelas reluzentes, e a lua cheia se escondia por trás de uma nuvem particularmente grande. Onde estaria o Rony? Onde estaria Fred e o Sr. Weasley? Onde estavam Gui e Fleur? Mundungo, Olho-Tonto e Tonks? Estariam todos bem?

- Harry, dá uma ajuda aqui! - Chamou Hagrid da porta onde ele acabou entalando de novo.

Feliz por fazer algo, Harry o puxou, depois entraram na cozinha e voltaram à sala de estar onde a Sra. Weasley e Gina ainda continuavam cuidando de Jorge. A Sra Weasley estava limpando o sangue, e pela lâmpada Harry pode ver um buraco onde deveria estar a orelha.

- Como ele está?

Sra Weasley olhou em volta e disse:

- Não posso fazê-la crescer. Não quando foi removida por Magia Negra... mas podia ser pior... pelo menos ele está vivo!

- É... - disse Harry. - Graças a Deus.

- Escutei mais alguém no jardim? - Perguntou Gina.

- Fred e o Sr Weasley!

- Que bom. - Gina murmurou. Eles trocaram olhares, Harry quis abraçá-la, ele nem se importava que a Sra. Weasley estivesse ali, mas antes que ele seguisse o impulso houve um grande _crec _na cozinha.

- Eu provarei que sou verdadeiro, Kingsely, depois de ver meu filho, agora saia da minha frente se você souber o que é realmente bom pra você!

Harry nunca escutou Sr. Weasley falar daquele jeito. Ele entrou na sala de estar, sua cabeça quase careca misturando-se com suor. Fred estava logo atrás dele, ambos pálidos, mas sem machucados.

- Arthur! - exclamou Sra. Weasely. - Graças a Deus.

- Como ele está?

O Sr. Weasley ficou de joelhos ao lado de Jorge. Pela primeira vez desde que conhecera Fred, o ruivo parecia sem palavras. Ele postou-se de pé atrás do sofá olhando o estado do gêmeo, como se não quisesse acreditar no que estava vendo.

Talvez pelo som da chegada de Fred e Sr. Weasley Jorge soltou um muxoxo.

- Jorge, como se sente? - Murmurou Sra. Weasley.

Os dedos de Jorge pararam num lado da cabeça.

- Como um anjo.

- Qual o problema dele? - Perguntou Fred parecendo horrorizado. Perdeu o juízo? O cérebro foi afetado?

- Um anjo. - repetiu Jorge abrindo os olhos e olhando para seu irmão. - Veja bem, sou _sangrado_. Santo, Fred. Entendeu?

Sra. Weasley prendeu a respiração mais do que nunca. O rosto de Fred se empalideceu ainda mais.

- Patético. - ele disse para Jorge. - Patético! Com um mundo de piadas sobre orelhas, você me vem com essa do _sangrado_?

- Ah, bem - disse Jorge limpando a lágrima da Sra Weasley. – Agora você vai poder nos diferenciar mãe.

Ele olhou em volta.

- Oi Harry. Você é Harry, certo?

- Sim, sou. - respondeu Harry chegando perto do sofá.

- Bem, pelo menos nós conseguimos trazer você a salvo. - disse Jorge. - Por que Rony e Gui não estão em volta da minha cama?

- Eles ainda não voltaram Jorge. - respondeu a Sra. Weasley.

Harry olhou para Gina e acenou para que ela o seguisse até lá fora. Enquanto caminhavam pela cozinha ela falou em voz baixa.

- Rony e Tonks devem voltar daqui a pouco. Eles não tiveram uma viagem longa, Tia Muriel não é muito longe daqui.

Harry não disse nada. Ele vinha tentando afastar seu medo desde que chegara à Toca, mas agora parecia completamente dominado por ele, dentro da sua pele, incomodando a garganta e machucando o peito. Enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim, Gina pegou sua mão.

Kingsley caminhava de um lado para o outro, olhando para o céu toda vez que se virava. Harry lembrou-se do Tio Válter passando pela sala de estar há milhões de anos atrás. Hagrid, Hermione e Clarisse estavam em pé lado a lado, observando em silêncio. Ninguém olhou em volta quando Harry e Gina juntaram ao silêncio dos três.

Os minutos passavam como se fossem anos. A brisa mais delicada os fez sobressaltarem e virarem em direção ao vento ou a alguma árvore com a esperança de que algum membro da Ordem pudesse aparecer entre as folhas. E então uma vassoura se materializou diretamente sobre eles e foram em direção ao chão.

- São eles! - gritou Hermione.

Tonks aterrissou no chão, jogando terra pra todos os lados. Rony caminhava em direção a Harry e Hermione.

- Você está bem! - ele disse, antes de Hermione abraçá-lo com força.

- Pensei, pensei que...

- Estou bem... - disse Rony dando um tapinha de leve nas costas de Hermione. - Estou ótimo!

- Rony foi muito bem. - disse Tonks - Uma maravilha. Acertou um Comensal bem na cabeça e quando você está diretamente sob ataque em cima de uma vassoura...

- Mesmo? - perguntou Hermione mirando Rony, ainda com seus braços em volta do pescoço do ruivo.

- Sempre o tom de surpresa... - ele disse quebrando a tensão - Os últimos ainda não voltaram?

- Não - disse Gina - Gui e Fleur, Olho Tonto e Mundungo ainda não voltaram. Eu vou avisar o papai e a mamãe que você está bem.

Ela correu para dentro da casa.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Hermione

- Bellatriz - disse Tonks - Ela me queria tanto quanto quer Harry. Ela tentou me matar. Eu apenas desejei tê-la... Mas nós definitivamente ferimos Rodolfo. Então nós fomos para a Tia Muriel de Rony, e ela emprestou uma chave de portal.

Outro grande _crec_ foi ouvido.

- Gui! Graças a Deus, graças a Deus... - a Sra. Weasley correu para abraçá-lo.

Olhando diretamente para o pai, Gui comunicou:

- Olho-Tonto morreu...

Ninguém falou nada. Ninguém se moveu. Harry sentiu que alguma coisa atrás de si estava caindo, caindo através da terra, o deixando para sempre.

- Nós o vimos - disse Gui e Fleur assentiu - Aconteceu depois que nós quebramos o círculo. Olho-Tonto e Dunga estavam perto da gente, eles estavam indo para a direção norte também. Dunga apavorou-se. Eu ouvi ele chorando, Olho-Tonto tentou pará-lo, mas ele desapareceu. Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Nós estávamos em meia dúzia... A voz de Gui falhou.

- Claro que vocês não podiam ter feito nada. - disse o Sr Weasley.

Eles se levantaram olhando um ao outro. Harry compreendia o silêncio, Olho Tonto não poderia ter partido, era tão resistente, tão bravo, tinha sobrevivido...

Clarisse teve a impressão de que todos estavam alvoroçados, embora ninguém dissesse isso, não havia mais o que esperar.

- O que está errado? - perguntou Jorge varrendo o riso de suas faces - O que aconteceu? Quem está...

- Olho-Tonto - disse o Sr. Weasley - Morto.

Os gêmeos ficaram em choque. Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Tonks estava chorando silenciosamente. Ela tinha estado perto de Olho-Tonto. Harry sabia, ela era a favorita dele e sua protegida no Ministério da Magia. Hagrid, que tinha sentado no chão num canto onde havia mais espaço, estava limpando os olhos com um lenço feito sob medida que mais parecia uma toalha de mesa.

Clarisse não suportava mais aquela onda de pesar, tinha que fazer algo por eles, por ela, por Jorge que estava deitado sem uma orelha ainda sangrando por mais que a Sra. Weasley se empenhasse em limpar o ferimento. Buscou em sua memória e descobriu: iria ajudar o gêmeo. A jovem bruxa aproximou-se do que seria o leito de Jorge e concentrou-se:

- Vamos Clarisse! – ordenou a si mesma em pensamentos – Já conseguiu isso várias vezes. Agora Jorge precisa de você – e em desespero lembrou-se - _A magia vem do bruxo._

Clarisse queimou em chamas assustando todos os presentes na sala e uma fênix apareceu em seu lugar. A ave empoleirou-se no encosto do sofá, postou sua cabeça próximo ao ferimento do gêmeo, e, após alguns instantes, lágrimas peroladas escorreram dos olhos negros do pássaro. O buraco que havia onde antes era a orelha de Jorge imediatamente parou de sangrar e o gêmeo não sentia mais dor.

Todos olharam surpresos para a cena e a Sra. Weasley abraçou Clarisse assim que a garota voltou à forma humana.

_Hac in hora  
Sine mora  
Corde pulsum tangite  
Quod per sortem  
Sternit fortem  
Mecum omnes plangite_

Gui rodeou a mesa, foi até o aparador e pegou uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e alguns copos.

- Aqui. - disse ele entregando doze copos cheios para cada um deles, elevando o décimo terceiro ao alto:

- Ao Olho-Tonto!

- Ao Olho-Tonto! - eles disseram e beberam.

- Ao Olho-Tonto! - ecoou Hagrid, um pouco tarde, com um soluço.

**N/A: Consegui arrumar os dois capítulos que havia prometido, embora não os resumi tanto quanto gostaria e acho que ainda terei que voltar para arrumar algumas falas futuramente. Mas o importante é que agora ele está apresentável. =D **

**FAÇA UM FICWRITER FELIZ! DEIXE REVIEWS!**


	12. O LADO DAS TREVAS

Capítulo 12

O LADO DAS TREVAS

_Look all around_

_Can't you open your eyes_

_Voices are calling_

No grande salão da Mansão Malfoy um círculo era formado pelos seguidores, a direta do lugar vazio do mestre Severo Snape postou-se.

_Killing rain falling down from the sky_

_Crying with nightmare tears_

Ouviu-se um trovão e a chuva começou a cair. Snape fechou os olhos e permaneceu imóvel, de joelhos aguardando.

_Out on the street_

_You'll see blood on the ground_

_Cities are burning_

O que teria acontecido ao gêmeo Weasley? Não, devia afastar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Aquela não era hora, nunca seria hora. Até que tudo tivesse um fim, de um jeito ou de outro, estava preso àquela vida; uma vida que ele próprio escolhera.

_Feeling the pain cutting right to your soul_

_Goodbye now_

_You're caught in his spell_

_Your freedom is gone_

_He's taken everything_

_You ever had_

_But if you're strong you'll survive_

_You've got to hold on_

_Open your eyes_

Ele havia chegado. Snape abriu os olhos e levantou-se, assim como os demais Comensais. Conseguia ver o que havia por de trás daqueles olhos ofídicos: O Mal.

_Behind the lies you will see_

_The master of insanity_

_Under the mask there will be_

_The master of insanity_

Voldemort estava consumido em fúria e todos os presentes temiam o pior:

- Como o garoto conseguiu escapar mais uma vez! – disse um tom rascante e cheio de fúria. Subitamente ele parou e refletiu – mas não importa... é uma questão de tempo. – sentou-se em seu trono e dirigiu a palavra a Snape:

-Muito bem, Severo. Fiz bem em confiar na sua informação de data.

Severo respondeu:

-Obrigado, Milorde.

-Contudo, esperava que tivesse uma informação mais exata... como por exemplo: quem era o verdadeiro Harry Potter dentre os sete! – seu tom de voz começava a ficar letal. Com seus olhos de serpente rastejava pela mente de seus seguidores pronto para atacar.

_Innocent minds_

_They're the victims of shame_

_Staring in sorrow_

Snape permaneceu impassível. Devia ser assim. Não podia pensar em mais nada.

_Promises lying there_

_Broken and crushed_

_Confusion-just disappear_

-Milorde, eu lhe transmiti todas as informações que recebi. Não era de meu conhecimento que haveriam sete Harry Potter voando esta noite.

Voldemort refletiu um pouco e se pronunciou:

- Você tem sido um servo leal, Severo. Sem as suas informações não poderíamos ter agido, isso é verdade... mas, ainda assim, quero mais detalhes das próximas vezes. Concederei mais uma chance, mas da próxima não serei tão complacente. Espero que tenha entendido.

_What__can you give_

_To be left all alone_

_When there's nothing at all_

- Certamente, Milorde.

Voldemort sentou-se e após olhar todos os seus servos indagou Malfoy:

- Alguma perda significativa, Lúcio?

- Não, milorde. Todos os atingidos eram apenas os nossos títeres da Maldição Imperius... sem importância e alguns caçadores de recompensas. – havia medo em seu olhar.

- Ótimo, sem nenhum grande desfalque é melhor para dar sequência aos meus planos. – Voldemort parou, chamou Nagini para perto de si e novamente dirigiu a palavra a Snape – Estava quase me esquecendo, Severo. Que notícias têm da menina dos sangues-ruins do Ministério?

_Your freedom is gone_

_He's taken everything_

_You ever had_

_But if you're strong you'll survive_

_You've got to hold on_

_Open your eyes_

Snape não podia demonstrar nenhum sentimento que não fossem os de um leal Comensal e espião. Concentrou-se.

_Behind the lies you will see_

_The master of insanity_

_Under the mask there will be_

_The master of insanity_

_Behind the lies you will find_

_He's trying to get inside you_

_Just open your eyes and you will see_

_The master of insanity_

- Ela sob proteção da Ordem, Milorde. Observei-a todos os dias. Uma pena que tenha sido criada por essa gente.

- O que quer dizer? – questionou Bellatriz desconfiada.

-A menina possui grande talento. Seria muito valiosa para o nosso lado. E.. – continuou com um sorriso enviesado – não posso dizer que ela não tenha propensão para as Artes das Trevas.

- _Criada_ por sangues-ruins? – sibilou Voldemort

- Sim, Milorde. Consegui descobrir que Sean e Rose Sunshine não eram os pais de sangue da menina. – respondeu impassível.

- Interessante. – Voldemort fez-se pensativo por um instante e continuou – Não façamos nada com ela ainda. Vejamos se podemos descobrir a origem dessa garota. A estirpe decidirá se devemos admiti-la em nosso círculo. – Voldemort esboçou um sorriso cruel, seus olhos refletiam toda a loucura de seus pensamentos e, por fim, indagou Snape pela última vez aquela noite - Severo, qual é o nome da garota?

_Behind the lies you will see_

_The master of insanity_

_Under the mask there will be_

_The master of insanity_

_Between the lies you will find_

_that he's trying to get inside you_

_Out of the night into your mind_

_He's always right beside you_

Snape respondeu sem hesitar:

- Clarisse Sunshine

_Yeah, between the lies you will see_

_The master of insanity_

_Open your eyes or you will be_

_the master of insanity_

**- Música desse capítulo: Black Sabbath – Master of Insanity **


	13. O CHAPÉU SELETOR

Capítulo 13

O CHAPÉU SELETOR

Ao chegarem a Hogwarts Clarisse separou-se de seus amigos e foi levada a uma das barcas por Hagrid.

- A gente se vê no jantar – disse Harry que havia melhorado, e muito, sua relação com a novata desde o dia que a Ordem o resgatara.

- Até lá, então. –respondeu uma sorridente Clarisse.

A jovem não estava temerosa, mas ansiosa, afinal, não poderia ser pior do que em Beauxbatons, poderia? Ela podia ver o pânico e a apreensão no rosto dos dois meninos que a acompanhavam na barca. O lago espelhava as estrelas e a Lula Gigante quebrou o líquido tapete cristalino no qual Clarisse se admirava. As muitas luzes das barcas assemelhavam-se a pequenas luas ao longe... e Hogwarts surgiu.

Todos os calouros e Clarisse foram arrebanhados e seguiam a Profª McGonagall. A grande porta de carvalho se abriu e eles adentraram o Salão Principal. Enquanto o Chapéu Seletor executava a canção de abertura Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina especulavam qual seria a futura casa de Clarisse:

- O que vocês acham? – perguntou Rony – Ela é corajosa, afinal é da Ordem. Poderia ser uma grifinória.

- É, - concordou Harry – mas quem sabe ela tenha características da Lufa-Lufa que não sabemos. E outra, os pais dela eram de lá.

- Aposto na Corvinal – palpitou Gina seguida por acenos positivos de Hermione – Ela é muito inteligente.

E a voz da professora de Transfiguração ecoou pelo salão:

- Sunshine, Clarisse Rose.

A jovem sentou-se e o Chapéu Seletor foi colocado em sua cabeça. Um diálogo quase infinito, na percepção da bruxa, teve início:

- Hum, interessante... há muita coragem e lealdade aqui, assim como inteligência.. e quanta inteligência. Também há uma grande sede de se provar. Não encontro uma pessoa mais difícil assim desde Harry Potter. Onde vou colocá-la?

Uma pausa foi feita, e subitamente algo surgiu da memória de Clarisse e o Chapéu continuou, mas dessa vez em um tom mais sério:

- Sim. Você está certa, chegou a hora de cumprir a profecia feita pelo Salgueiro. Por isso mandarei você para...

- SONSERINA!

Na mesa da Grifinória quatro pares de olhos arregalaram-se e, embasbacados, viram Clarisse dirigir-se à mesa da casa rival.

_É claro que somos as mesmas pessoas.__  
__Mas pare e perceba como seu dia-a-dia mudou.__  
__Mudaram os horários, hábitos, lugares.__  
__Inclusive as pessoas ao redor.__  
__São outros rostos, outras vozes.__  
__Interagindo e modificando você.__  
__E aí surgem novos valores.__  
__Vindos de outras vontades.__  
__Alguns caindo por terra.__  
__Pra outros poderem crescer.__  
__Caem 1, 2, 3, caem 4.__  
__A terra girando não, se pode parar._

_Outras situações em outras circunstâncias.__  
__Entre uma e outras vezes vivem os mesmos defeitos.__  
__Todas aquelas marcas do jeito de cada um.__  
__Alguns ainda caem por terra.__  
__Pra outros poderem crescer.__  
__Caem 1,2,3 caem 4 .__  
__A terra girando não, se pode parar._

_Outro ciclo em diferentes fases.__  
__Vivendo de outra forma._


	14. A SERPENTE ENTRE LEÕES

CAPÍTULO 14  
A SERPENTE ENTRE LEÕES

**N/A: As frases em itálico e sublinhada correspondem a trilha sonora.**

******Música desse capítulo: Engenheiros do Hawaii – Sei Não**

* * *

A escolha do Chapéu Seletor deixou o grupo de grifinórios arrebatados. Clarisse saudou os amigos ao longe e dirigiu-se para a mesa da extrema direita.

_Não sei qual foi a causa e quais serão as consequências__  
__a borboleta bate as asas e o vento vira violência_

- Isso não pode estar certo! - disse Rony incrédulo – Aquele Chapéu velho está ficando gagá! – e Hermione percebeu que a Profª Minerva olhava para o grupo.

- Rony, reclame mais baixo! A Profª Minerva está olhando para a gente.

- Mas Hermione! – continuou Rony – Não pode estar certo. Ela é da... – e abaixou a voz finalmente – ela é da Ordem. Não existem sonserinos na Ordem.

- Snape.

- Que tem ele?

- Ah, Rony! – Hermione já estava perdendo a paciência - Ele é um sonserino e é membro da Ordem.

- Ah, mas eu me referia a membros _confiáveis_. Vai me dizer que você confia nele?

Hermione suspirou, já estava farta daquela conversa por todos aqueles anos:

- Dumbledore confia. E isso para mim é o suficiente. Ele deve ter uma grande razão para isso. E você por respeito a ele e a sua sabedoria não deveria contestar.

Rony resolveu deixar Hermione e a sua _confiança na confiança de Dumbledore_ de lado e concentrar-se na comida. Harry e Gina ainda observavam Clarisse do extremo oposto do Salão.

A mais nova sonserina estava sendo recepcionada por seus novos colegas com cumprimentos e apertos de mão quando um loiro a convidou para sentar-se ao seu lado.

- Muito Prazer. Sou Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

- O prazer é meu Malfoy.

- Por favor, seremos colegas de casa e de sala, também estou no sétimo ano. Me chame de Draco.

- Ok. – Clarisse sorriu um pouco, não sabia o que dizer uma vez que Draco já sabia o nome dela devido à seleção.

-Estes são Crabbe e Goyle. – Draco apontou os dois rapazes com corpulência de gorila a sua esquerda.

- Olá, garotos. – cumprimentou mesmo se questionando se eles sabiam falar ou compreender alguma língua humana. Eles pareciam tão bestiais.

- E essa garota do seu lado é Pansy Parkinson.

- Pode deixar que eu mesma me apresento, Draco! Ao contrário desses dois aí – e apontou para Crabbe e Goyle - eu sei pensar por mim mesma!

Clarisse percebeu que a garota parecia um pouco com um buldogue. Pansy sem saber interrompeu os pensamentos de Clarisse quando voltou-se para ela:

- Prazer. E bem-vinda a melhor casa de Hogwarts.

- Obrigada.

Clarisse mal havia começado o seu jantar quando Draco puxou assunto:

- Antes de vir para Hogwarts você estudava onde... hum, posso te chamar de Clarisse?

- Oh, claro – embora achasse melhor não dar tanta liberdade tão cedo, mas se recusasse soaria grosseiro. – hum, bem... eu estudei em Beauxbatons – e achou melhor não falar nada sobre o Brasil, quanto menos informações melhor.

- Você gostava de lá? Como era?

- Ah, sim eu gostava muito – mentiu – Sabe lá a seleção de casas é feita por um grande espelho...

Harry não conseguia parar de olhar a cena que ocorria na mesa da sonserina. Clarisse e Draco conversavam e até riam, como assim RIAM? Quem ri das coisas que Draco Malfoy faz a não ser que este seja uma doninha quicante? Harry percebeu que por vezes quando Clarisse virava-se para falar rapidamente com Pansy, Draco fazia um sorrisinho enviesado e até lançava uns olhares cobiçosos à sua amiga. Não sabia porque, mas isso o incomodava imensamente.

* * *

- O que faremos? – disse Snape em um tom preocupado – Ela foi para a Sonserina. Isso certamente fará com que ele decida-se por transformá-la em uma Comensal.

- E enquanto ele assim desejar ela estará segura – respondeu Dumbledore.

Snape não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Concordou em dar informações sobre as habilidades mágicas da jovem Sushine a Lord Voldemort para ganhar tempo, porque a chance dela entrar na Sonserina era de 1 em 4. E se, SE, ela viesse a se tornar uma sonserina pensou que Dumbledore possuía um segundo plano. Mas isso, não. Era demais.

- Está louco? – gritou Snape – Não vou permitir que transforme a pobre menina em uma Comensal. – Snape avançava para Dumbledore – você não sabe como é... – e virou-se.

_Não sei a soma exata, só a ordem de grandeza__  
__Não sermos literais às vezes faz nossa beleza_

- Não, não posso imaginar como é pesado o seu fardo, Severo. Mas a questão é: não quero transformar ninguém em Comensal, ora... essa é função é de Lord Voldemort. Contudo, você acabou de dizer que fará o que eu esperava.

- O que? – disse Snape confuso

- Você não permitirá que a Srta. Sunshine tome o caminho das trevas. Caberá a você protegê-la. E você já me auxilia a proteger o Harry. Sei que poderei contar com sua ajuda nesse caso também.

- Bem, no caso do Potter o senhor sabe bem o motivo. – disse secamente dando a entender que não queria tocar no assunto.

_às vezes faz nossa cabeça um__  
__par de olhos, um pôr de sol__  
__Às vezes faz a diferença__  
__tentei ficar na minha, tentei ficar contigo__  
__o que há de mais moderno ainda é um sonho muito antigo__  
__Tentei ser teu futuro,tentei ser teu amigo_

- Por que o senhor simplesmente não a coloca sob a sua proteção, fechada a sete chaves dentro dos muros de Hogwarts como faz com todos os outros? Afinal, ela saiu do Brasil para Hogwarts para isso.– havia um certo sarcasmo em sua voz.

- Porque tempos terríveis se aproximam, Severo. Você sabe. Em um futuro próximo eu não estarei mais aqui, e Hogwarts não será mais segura.

_o que há de mais seguro também corre perigo_

Dumbledore fixou seus olhos azuis em Snpe.

– E é evidente que ainda me lembro das circunstâncias que o levaram até mim no caso de Harry Potter. – uma pausa e o diretor continuou - E por isso peço que me ajude a proteger a Srta. Sunshine. Os pais dela também me confiaram a vida da filha. Devo honrar a minha promessa.

- Já que tocou no assunto. Poderia saber quem são os verdadeiros pais dela?

Dumbledore ajeitou os óculos meia-lua em seu nariz torto, mas antes que Snape tivesse qualquer resposta Dumbledore o viu apertar levemente o braço esquerdo.

- Vá, Severo.

- O que devo dizer a ele?

Exatamente o que você viu na cerimônia de seleção: que o Chapéu Seletor colocou a menina na Sonserina.

E Severo Snape saiu apressado da sala do diretor.

* * *

No quarto das alunas do sétimo ano da Sonserina Clarisse escrevia em um pergaminho deitada em sua cama entre a porta e Pansy Parkinson.

_Melindra, _

_Desculpe não ter escrito antes e mais do que isso, mas as coisas aqui estão realmente tensas. Não posso te dar detalhes da guerra._

Parou por um instante. Sabia que a situação não estva tão feia quanto pintava, mas o que se poderia fazer? Não podia dar detalhes á amiga e além do mais sabia que era uma questão de tempo para a guerra começar. E além do mais... olha em que dormitório estava.

_Aqui parece ser melhor do que Beauxbatons, ao menos já conheço dois professores o de poções e a de DCAT (dizem que essa matéria aqui é azarada). _

_Fui selecionada para a Sonserina. É a casa aqui de Hogwarts que corresponderia ao Inverno aí na Meridiana. Como éramos todos da Outono minha esperança era entrar para a Corvinal, mas olha só o que me aconteceu... Receio que isso tenha a ver com o que o Salgueiro me disse na cerimônia de seleção aí na Meridiana. Acho que já contei para você um dia, fiquei tão preocupada na época... era algo como:_

"_Dias de verão se aproximam para você que está saindo de um pequeno inverno, mas para que você possa sentir o florescer da primavera é necessário viver o mais denso e gélido inverno em seu centro... enquanto esses dias não chegam você vai para o..." E aí você já sabe que eu fui escolhida para o Outono junto com você ._

_Espero que estejam todos bem e quero saber as novidades._

_Nem imaginam como estou com saudades_

_Clarisse_

Clarisse enrolou a carta e depositou em um canto na mesa de cabeceira. Precisava escrever mais uma carta e tentar resolver o que deixou para trás no Brasil: seus sonhos, felicidade, Miguel... ia ser difícil. Nunca que uma carta solucionaria o problema.

_Miguel,_

E agora o que escreveria? Mais formal ou não? Ok, somente o necessário. Mas, o que infernos era necessário?

_Não sei a quantas anda, é da nossa natureza__  
__Não saber o que fazer às vezes faz nossa certeza_

Decidiu-se finalmente.

_Como estão as coisas aí? Aqui na Inglaterra até agora tudo bem._

E viu uma contradição enorme entre o que escrevera na carta dele e na de Melindra

_Comecei o período letivo hoje, aqui parece ser melhor que Beauxbatons._

- Como começo o assunto mesmo?

_Às vezes faz nossa cabeça um__  
__par de olhos, um pôr de sol__  
__Às vezes faz a diferença__  
_Clarisse suspirou, era agora ou nunca.

_Bom, estou escrevendo porque penso que precisamos conversar. Você sabe... saí do Brasil tão depressa que não tivemos tempo de falar sobre o que aconteceria com... bem... nós._

_Não quero tratar disso por carta. Tentarei pensar em um jeito para conversarmos._

_Mande um abraço meu a todos._

_Com saudade_

_Clarisse _

Clarisse fechou a carta e uma estranha sensação de pesar e dever cumprido tomou seu peito.

_tentei ficar na minha, tentei ficar contigo__  
__o que há de mais moderno ainda é um sonho muito antigo__  
__Tentei ser teu futuro,tentei ser teu amigo_

E a segunda carta foi colocada ao lado da primeira e Clarisse finalmente pode adormecer.

_o que há de mais seguro também corre perigo_

* * *

- Há essas horas eu creio que a cerimônia de seleção tenha acabado, Severo.

- Sim, Milorde.

- E então?

- Ela é uma sonserina. Vi quando o Chapéu Seletor a pôs na Sonserina, Milorde.

- O quão talentosa ela é, Severo.

- Extremamente. Bem mais do que muitos aqui presentes. – e o seu olhar recaiu sobre alguns Comensais.

Voldemort soltou uma gargalhada, gélida e insana.

- Ótimo! Quero essa garota para mim. A questão é – e Nagini se aproximava de seus pés – como iremos trazê-la para o nosso lado?

Os olhos ofídicos fixaram o nada por segundos e Voldemort tornou a perguntar a Snape:

-Ela está no sétimo ano?

- Sim, Milorde

Um rasgo formou-se no rosto de Voldemort:

- Lúcio!

- S- Sim, Milorde. – e a figura de Lúcio Malfoy saiu de um canto escuro da sala.

- Avise seu filho que ele possui uma nova missão. Ele é o mais próximo que temos da garota e por isso deve convencê-la a vir até nós... a mim.

- Avisarei. Com certeza, Milorde.

- E não falhe desta vez, Lúcio. Sua família não precisa de mais essa vergonha. – o desdém era claro e as risadas encheram a sala.


	15. SAUDADE

Capítulo 15

SAUDADE

Era segunda-feira e o primeiro dia do ano letivo. Clarisse havia acordado cedo e já havia colocado as vestes de Hogwarts. Enquanto procurava sua mochila Clarisse esbarrou em algo que estava embaixo da cama. Ela puxou o objeto escondido e viu sua guitarra. Seus dedos corriam pelo instrumento como se tentassem agarrar aquilo que ela já não tinha.

_Hey mãe!  
Eu tenho uma guitarra elétrica__  
__Durante muito tempo isso foi tudo__  
__Que eu queria ter_

Lágrimas grossas despencaram de seus olhos verdes silenciosamente molhando o colete cinza e a gravata do uniforme. Seu olhar pousou nas cartas em cima da mesa de cabeceira e mais algumas lágrimas caíram. Teve que deixar seus amigos, seu mundo, sua felicidade para trás. Seus pais foram arrancados dela. Era hora de guardar a guitarra. Com as cartas bem seguras em uma mão e a mochila pendurada em um ombro só, Clarisse fechou a porta do dormitório e saiu para o corujal.

_Mas, hey mãe!__  
__Alguma coisa ficou pra trás__  
__Antigamente eu sabia exatamente o que fazer_

- Oi Brisa.

A ave voou para perto dela e deu umas bicadinhas em seu braço.

- Não vou te levar comigo para o dormitório. Você não iria gostar das masmorras. Não tem janelas... aqui é melhor para você esticar suas asas. Falando nisso – Clarisse mostrou as cartas a coruja – quero que leve essas cartas para a Melindra e para o Miguel.

Clarisse suspirou. Era estranho não ter os amigos por perto. Um vórtice de memórias dos bons momentos com seus amigos tomou a mente de Clarisse e quando deu por si já havia colocado as cartas para Brisa levar e esta estava preparando-se para o voo.

- Boa viagem.

_Hey mãe!__  
__Tem uns amigos tocando comigo__  
__Eles são legais, além do mais,__  
__Não querem nem saber_

Brisa voou infinitamente até desaparecer camuflando-se com a claridade do céu. Clarisse ficou observando o mundo através do arco.

___Mas agora, lá fora__  
__O mundo todo é uma ilha__  
__A milhas e milhas e milhas__  
__de qualquer lugar_

__Quando lembrou-se que havia o café, as aulas e toda uma rotina a ser cumprida teve a sensação de ter sido sugada de volta a realidade. O que viu ao dar as costas ao arco foi sua vida. Hogwarts estava por todos os cantos e ela era parte disso agora.

___Nessa terra de gigantes__  
__Eu sei já ouvimos tudo isso antes__  
__A juventude é uma banda__  
__Numa propaganda de refrigerantes_

__Hermione logo percebeu, assim que Clarisse entrou no Salão Principal, que o semblante da amiga não era dos melhores e, por isso, chamou-a para sentar-se com eles na mesa da Grifinória e Clarisse aceitou.

Quando Clarisse estava prestes a sentar-se entre Harry e Hermione um setimanista, que Clarisse foi saber depois que se chamava Simas Finnigan, dirigiu-se a ela com grosseria:

- Sonserinos não são bem-vindos aqui! Vá sentar-se na mesa da sua casa.

Clarisse lançou-lhe um olhar estreito, sua vontade era partir o pescoço dele ou azará-lo, mas não estava com ânimo para tanto e não queria causar confusão em seu primeiro dia.

Harry imediatamente levantou-se em sua defesa:

- Ela é mais minha amiga que você, Simas! Eu também sou da Grifinória e por isso digo que ela é bem-vinda aqui tanto quanto alguém da casa.

Simas saiu praguejando. Clarisse só sentou-se depois que Harry e Hermione convenceram-na que não causaria problemas se tomasse o café com eles.

- E depois – concluiu Hermione – já é hora de acabar com essa rivalidade. Porque qual é a diferença entre a atitute do Simas e o que Salazar Slytherin pensava?

___As revistas, as revoltas, as conquistas__  
__Da juventude são heranças__  
__São motivos pras mudanças de atitude__  
__Os discos, as danças, os riscos__  
__Da juventude__  
__A cara limpa, a roupa suja__  
__Esperando que o tempo mude_

__Após o café o grupo rumou para as masmorras para uma aula dupla de poções. Ao chegarem perto da sala Clarisse poderia jurar que Draco havia aparatado em sua frente porque não viu de onde ele havia saído.

- Por que você não foi ao café da manhã?

- Eu fui, mas estava com os meus amigos – e apontou para o trio que andava um pouco a frente.

- Amigos? Eles? Você é uma sonserina, deve saber escolher melhor seus amigos. Não pode sair andando com qualquer um.

- Essa é a segunda vez no dia que tentam me dizer o que fazer, Draco. E estou farta disso – o tom de Clarisse começava a ser perigoso.

-Me desculpe. – Draco viu Clarisse arquear uma sobrancelha – Me desculpe se fiz parecer isso – a expressão de Clarisse continuava a mesma – Não me leve a mal Clarisse, eu só quero ser seu amigo.

A expressão da jovem desanuviou um pouco e Draco propôs:

-Sentaria comigo na aula?

Ela suspirou e respondeu:

- Está bem, Draco.

Ele sorriu e Clarisse juntou-se novamente ao trio que estava parado a alguns metros a sua frente.

Clarisse entendeu em poucos minutos de aula o porquê do prof. Snape ser tão odiado pelos alunos. O que haviam contado no verão na Ordem fazia jus ao que presenciava, mas se todos estivessem certos ela não teria que se preocupar já que ela era uma sonserina.

Em cinco minutos de aula ele já havia tirado dois pontos de Neville Longbottom e de Simas Finnigan. Deste último Clarisse teve que confessar para si que, ainda que a causa fosse injusta, adorou o ocorrido; foi como sua pequena e velada vingança. E por alguns instantes adorou Snape por isso.

- Agora, vejamos se alguém de vocês saberia me dizer de quanto em quanto tempo uma Poção para repor sangue deve ser ministrada em alguém.

As mãos de Clarisse e Hermione foram imediatamente ao ar.

- Srta. Sunshine.

- De uma em uma hora, professor.

- 5 pontos para sonserina.

- Os senhores terão que preparar esta poção – e com um aceno de varinha o quadro foi preenchido com uma caligrafia fina e apertada – e se não forem incompetentes o suficiente vocês a terão deixado em minha mesa até o final desta aula. Comecem.

Snape passava observando, ralhando e descontando pontos dos alunos enquanto preparavam suas poções. Harry e Snape já haviam conseguido uma discussão que acabou em menos 5 pontos para a Grifinória.

Clarisse percebeu que Malfoy era muito ruim em poções. Não iria ensinar o que sabia, pois ainda não confiava nele, iria ajudá-lo somente com o necessário na poção já que estava ao lado dele.

- Verde, Longbottom! Você acha que uma poção para repor sangue deve ser verde? – o garoto nem chegou a responder uma vez que Snape já estava ao lado do caldeirão de Clarisse. – Venha, até aqui e veja qual é a cor desta poção se você não consegue ler no seu livro!

Clarisse lançou um olhar de "eu não tenho culpa" a Hermione que estava sentada com Neville. O garoto pareceu indeciso se deveria sair de seu lugar ou não, mas Snape continou:

- Venha aqui, Longbottom. – Neville foi andando a passos inseguros e ao chegar perto do caldeirão e Snape continuou – Vermelha! Vermelha deve ser a cor da poção para repor sangue. Será que nem o óbvio o senhor consegue entende, Longbottom? Volte para seu lugar.

___Nessa terra de gigantes__  
__Eu sei já ouvimos tudo isso antes__  
__A juventude é uma banda__  
__Numa propaganda de refrigerantes_

Quando a aula acabou Clarisse deixou a poção na mesa de Snape.

- Realmente a senhorita parece ter algo na cabeça, afinal – disse Snape enquanto examinava o frasco.

- Eu disse ao senhor. – e com um sorriso de vitória virou-se – Com licença.

Ao ver Neville no corredor sentiu que precisava falar com ele sobre o ocorrido, não se sentia bem com aquela situação. O garoto inicialmente ficou um pouco apreensivo com a aproximação dela, mas depois que Clarisse começou a falar ele tinha uma cara de abobadado e incrédulo.

- Não. Tudo bem. Eu entendo que você não teve culpa Srta...

- Clarisse Sunshine.

Neville começava a achar que nem todos os sonserinos eram ruins afinal, ou aquilo era parte de alguma brincadeira sem graça da turma do Draco.

Clarisse estava exausta. A aula de Herbologia com a Lufa-Lufa não havia sido tão cansativa, mas a aula dupla de Transfiguração havia sugado praticamente todas as suas forças. Quando ela estava esperando na porta de DCAT estava quase dormindo e Pirraça teria despencado alguns quadros em cima dela se não fosse o Barão Sangrento passar bem na hora. Clarisse acordou com os dois aos berros:

- Vou lhe ensinar a não se meter com os meus sonserinos, Pirraça!

- Perdão, Barão! Eu não vi que era uma sonserina. EU NÃO VI!

E saíram voando e atravessando as pessoas que vinham na direção oposta.

- Odeio atravessar um fantasma.

- Tonks! – Clarisse disse animada – Quero dizer, professora.

- Acho que seria melhor Sra. Lupin. Esqueceu que me casei? – disse brincalhona.

- Não, eu só adotei Tonks como o seu nome agora. Já que você não gosta que te chamem de... bem... já se sabe, não?

-Ok. – Tonks riu.

Clarisse adorou a aula de DCAT. Tonks fez duelos para que pudesse analisar a quantas a turma andava.

Ao chegar ao dormitório largou sua mochila sem nenhuma delicadeza no chão. Ao olhar para a cama lembrou-se de sua guitarra. Pegou-a com muito cuidado; não havia ninguém no dormitório. A música que saltou em sua mente, já pela metade, chamava a pessoa que ela mais queria ver: _  
__  
__- Hey mãe!__  
__Eu já não esquento a cabeça__  
__Durante muito tempo__  
__Isso era só o que eu podia...  
Isso foi só o que eu queria fazer_

Por que estava ali, em outra escola longe de seus amigos? Por que já não tinha mais seus pais? Quem eram seus pais? Estariam mortos também?_  
_- _Mas, hey mãe!__  
__Por mais que a gente cresça__  
__Há sempre alguma coisa que a gente__  
__não consegue entender_

Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas e sua voz ficou embargada, os próximos versos era um pedido que queria fazer a muito para alguém que não podia mais ver:_  
_- _Por isso, mãe__  
__Só me acorda quando o sol tiver se posto__  
__Que eu não quero ver meu rosto__  
__Antes de anoitecer_

O mundo para ela estava mudado, Hogwarts não era um lugar ruim, mas ainda estava longe de ser os dois anos que vivera no Brasil._  
__- Pois agora lá fora,__  
__O Brasil é uma ilha__  
__Há milhas e milhas e milhas  
De qualquer lugar_

Sabia que, talvez, se estivesse ali por outras circunstâncias tudo seria diferente. A guerra havia roubado os melhores anos de sua havia tirado sua vida.

_- E nessa terra de gigantes__  
__Que trocam vidas por diamantes__  
__A juventude é uma banda__  
__Numa propaganda de refrigerantes__  
__E nessa terra de gigantes__  
__Que trocam vidas por diamantes  
A juventude é uma banda__  
__Numa propaganda de refrigerante_

E pela última vez, antes de perceber que não queria jantar e de guardar sua guitarra para se deitar, Clarisse cantou como num sussuro:_  
_- _Hey mãe... Hey mãe...  
Eu tenho uma guitarra elétrica  
Durante muito tempo  
isso foi tudo o que eu queria ter..._

**Música desse capítulo: Engenheiros do Hawaii – Terra de Gigantes**


	16. SOLUÇÃO

**CAPÍTULO 16  
**SOLUÇÃO

Clarisse acordou com a sensação de ter sido esbofeteada enquanto dormia. Definitivamente não conseguia ter uma noite de sono descente havia tempo. Faltavam duas horas para o café e ela estava farta de virar-se na cama para esperar que o sono viesse e decidiu-se, então, vestir-se e sair, mas para onde iria exatamente não sabia.

_Ela vem subindo a rua_

Ela virava corredores a esmo. O toc-toc insistente dos seus sapatos no chão de pedra ressoava em sua cabeça. Como faria para encontrar Miguel?  
_  
__Ela vem imaginando uma solução_

Não prestava atenção para onde estava indo, só sentia seu cabelo balançar com o vento. Já não estava mais nas masmorras.  
_  
__Ela anda no mundo da lua_

Clarisse podia ver o lago através dos arcos. Não haveria nenhum mal se fosse até lá, haveria? Ela olhava para seus pés ao andar e via a marca de seus passos sumirem aos poucos na grama.  
_  
__Ela anda na sua solidão  
__  
_Sentou-se embaixo de uma árvore. Havia algumas pedrinhas perto do tronco que Clarisse começou a atirá-las ao lago, contudo todas afundavam assim que eram lançadas:

- Desgraça! – praguejou – Quando alguma coisa vai começar a dar certo?

_Sonhos perdidos no tempo_

Será que daqui a um ou dois anos ela estaria tão ou mais amargurada que agora? A guerra teria acabado? Voltaria a ver os amigos? Quais as pessoas de seu convívio morreriam? Ela estaria viva?  
_  
__Para onde o vento irá soprar?  
_  
Por que tudo aquilo precisava acontecer, como aconteceu e a ela? Seus pensamentos a corroíam por dentro enquanto atirava mais uma pedrinha que caiu de uma só vez na água. A vida nunca havia sido fácil para ela, isso era um fato. Sempre tivera que se esconder e manter segredo de sua existência sem saber porque, nunca tivera um amigo antes de começar a estudar, muito menos em Beauxbatons... por que quando finalmente sua vida estava bem de repente tudo lhe foi tirado?  
_  
__Ela quer entender o momento_

- Mas eu sempre consegui resistir a tudo, não? – disse para si em um sussurro firme – A única diferença é que dessa vez estou mais sozinha do que o de costume – continuou – E em algum lugar do Reino Unido – completou em pensamento e um leve sorriso formou-se em seu rosto.  
_  
__Talvez seja a hora de repensar__  
_  
Uma sombra projetou-se no chão assuntando-a:

- Prof. Snape?

- O que faz aqui, Srta. Sunshine?

- Nada. Sai para apreciar o tempo – o seu tom era o mais normal possível e realmente pareceu convencer Snape.

- Bem, estava lhe procurando. O diretor quer falar com a senhorita. Me acompanhe.

Clarisse, por mais que estivesse curiosa, não questionou ou fez perguntas, apenas seguiu-o.

Antes de abrir a porta do escritório Snape recomendou-lhe:

-Por favor Srta. Sunshine, tome o café na mesa de sua casa hoje, sim?

-Mas por que, professor?

-Como diretor da Sonserina devo zelar pela segurança dos meus alunos. Não quero ver a senhorita metida em problemas.

Ia protestar, mas lembrou-se que não era algo sensato de se fazer. Obedeceria, pelo menos por hoje.

Quando ela e Snape adentraram o escritório Dumbledore cumprimentou a aluna:

- Bom dia, Srta. Sunshine.

-Bom dia Prof. Dumbledore.

-Eu espero que esteja passando um período agradável em Hogwarts.

- Oh, mas é claro – disse Clarisse cordialmente – as instalações aqui são ótimas.

Dumbledore sorriu e pediu que se sentasse. Snape pediu licença e saiu.

- Bem, minha jovem... lhe trouxe aqui por um motivo muito mais ameno do que as nossas últimas conversas. – Dumbledore viu Clarisse soltar um pequeno suspiro de alívio – Queria falar com a senhorita sobre o Baile do Dia das Bruxas.

- Dias das Bruxas? – agora ela estava realmente confusa.

- Sim. Todo ano, em Hogwarts, há uma festa para comemorar a data, contudo queria que a deste ano fosse algo mais... animada – Dumbledore sorriu – São tempos difíceis, mas não vejo porque não dar as pessoas alguma diversão quando possível.

-Certamente, professor. – concordou a jovem – Mas onde eu estou nisso?

-Bem, a senhorita quando estudava no Brasil tinha uma banda, não?

E repentinamente os pensamentos de Clarisse iluminaram-se e ela sorria.

_Não há mais porque não acreditar_

Dumbledore continuou:

-Bem, pela reação da senhorita – disse rindo-se bondosamente – acho que aceitaria fazer uma apresentação com sua banda no Baile.

-Mas é claro que sim! – Clarisse estava radiante – Contudo... – continuou pensativa – preciso encontrar um meio de avisá-los e bem, por coruja leva um tempo... e o Dia das Bruxas é daqui a aproximadamente dois meses... temos que escolher e ensaiar o repertório. Essas coisas levam tempo.

-Evidentemente, mas que cabeça minha – disse Dumbledore enquanto se levantava e ia em direção a sua lareira – Esqueci de lhe dizer que poderá conversar com eles – e a lareira estava já acesa - agora mesmo.

Dumbledore foi quem colocou a cabeça nas chamas primeiro. Clarisse deduziu que a lareira do outro lado era a da sala da Srta. Da Silva. Alguns minutos depois Dumbledore pediu que ela utilizasse a lareira. O rosto que Clarisse viu do outro lado fez com que ela soltasse um grito de felicidade em cumprimento:

-Miguel!  
O loiro estava em frente à lareira. Era incrível como o uniforme da escola caía tão bem a ele como a nem um outro.  
-Clara! – Ele deu um passo a frente como quem quisesse tocar aquele rosto em brasas a sua frente. – Eu senti... – e parou ao lembrar-se que a diretora ainda estava na sala – Ahm... você está bem? Quero dizer, estão te tratando bem... você está precisando de ajuda?

- Não se preocupe – Ela sorriu, não havia como não sorrir na presença dele – Eu estou bem, mas apareci porque preciso da sua ajuda... na verdade, de todo mundo. Mas não é nada de grave –tratou de explicar ao ver a cara de preocupado dele.

-O que é?

- Vocês estão afim de fazer um show em algum lugar do Reino Unido? – disse brincalhona

-Depende o lugar. – respondeu zombeteiro

-Hogwarts está bom para vocês?

-Pode apostar. – respondeu sorridente.

-Então faremos o show no dia 31 de outubro a noite. Acho bom vocês aparecerem umas semanas antes para ensaiarmos. – ela não podia conter a empolgação.

-Por mim, está mais que perfeito.

-Ah, Miguel... eu mandei uma coruja para você e a Melindra...

-Melindra? – ele interrompeu – Você não sabia? Ela foi estudar em Beauxbatons. Tínhamos colocado ela como vocalista da banda, mas aí... ela acabou indo também

- Chame ela também! Quero a banda toda em Hogwarts. – ela suspirou e continou – Mas enfim eu mandei cartas a vocês... vão demorar um pouco para chegar... e bem na sua eu disse que ia pensar em um jeito de... bem, quando você ler irá entender. O que eu quero dizer é que eu já encontrei, não é? – e corou – Desculpe, Miguel tenho que ir. O Prof. Dumbledore quer falar com a Profª. Da Silva. Tchau.

-Tchau.

Clarisse tirou a cabeça da lareira não acreditando no que acontecera. Estava tão fora de si que mais tarde não se lembrava de como havia se despedido de Dumbledore e saído de sua sala. Ela foi aos pulos até o Salão Principal tomar o café, onde o diretor anunciou o Baile do dia das Bruxas.  
_  
__Não há mal nenhum em se deixar levar_

* * *

**Música desse capítulo: Cachorro Grande – Na sua Solidão**

**N/A: Esse capítulo e meu muito obrigada vai para a Helena Malfoy que leu e deixou um review =D A todos que estão lendo e vão ler essa fanfic, por favor comentem e façam uma ficwriter feliz! =P**


	17. CONVITES E RECADOS

**Capítulo 17  
CONVITES E RECADOS**

**N/A: Gente, talvez pareça que a O.C dessa fic é daqueles tipos de personagens originais que "chegam chegando" e arrasando o coração de todos, mas acalmem-se (e fiquem tranquilos) que eu não a planejei desse jeito, prometo que com o desenrolar da história tudo terá um sentido, ok? Não desistam de ler a fic por isso, please!**

Em meio a felicidade incontrolável que ela sentia por poder rever os amigos um pensamento passou por sua cabeça fazendo-a parar de súbito com os olhos arregalados:

- Mas é um BAILE!

Seu estômago revirou, ela agradeceu por ainda não ter comido o café porque caso contrário era bem provável que vomitasse.

- Oh, não... por Merlin, que eu não tenha que arranjar um par para o Baile.

_Garotos gostam de iludir__  
__Sorriso, planos, promessas demais__  
__Eles escondem o que mais querem__  
__Que eu seja outra entre outras iguais_

Não queria lembrar-se de todas as experiências frustrantes que tivera em relação a convites para bailes e até mesmo nas festas em si. Aqueles tempos foram terríveis!

_São sempre os mesmos sonhos__  
__De quantidade e tamanho_

E agora tinha que enfrentar tudo isso de novo.

- E convenhamos... – ela pensava enquanto se dirigia ao Salão Principal agora a passos mais contidos – Por mais que o Harry, o Rony, a Mione e a Gina me receberam bem e são meus amigos, fora eles eu não sou popular aqui... não conheço mais ninguém além deles. Além do mais... os quatro já são dois casais formados! Não me sobra nenhum dos garotos...

E há dois passos antes de adentrar o Salão Principal ela respirou fundo e pensou:

- Talvez se eu não encontrar nenhum par eu possa me justificar dizendo que eu faço parte da banda... é, acho que isso deve servir.

Clarisse cumprimentou os amigos grifinórios e foi sentar-se na mesa de casa onde Draco já havia reservado um lugar ao seu lado para ela.  
_  
__Garotos fazem tudo igual__  
__E quase nunca chegam ao fim_

- Bom dia, Clarisse. – cumprimentou o loiro sorridente.

- Bom dia, Draco.

Ela, ainda que a contragosto, tinha que admitir: Draco mesmo parecendo um pouco "grudento", e ás vezes arrogante, era extremamente bonito.

Antes que o garoto pudesse começar qualquer conversa com Clarrisse Dumbledore tomou a palavra e anunciou o que Clarisse já sabia:

- Este ano Hogwarts terá orgulho em promover o Baile da Noite de Halloween!

O salão foi tomado pelo burburinho dos comentários ansiosos dos alunos. Dumbledore continuou:

- Como de costume em todos os Bailes de Hogwarts a atração principal é uma surpresa. Então é isso. Busquem seus pares e divirtam-se!

Clarisse estava desolada. Com o discurso de Dumbledore lá se foi a sua justificativa para caso não arranjasse um par. O jeito agora era esperar que um convite aparecesse como que por aparatação.

- Quer ir ao baile comigo?

- Que? - ela perguntou sobressaltando-se com o pedido inesperado.

- Eu perguntei se você quer ir ao baile comigo. – repetiu Draco

Ela estava embasbacada, afinal esse tipo de coisa não costumava ser tão fácil para ela. Clarisse abria e fechava a boca sem saber o que dizer ao mesmo tempo que sua voz bradava raivosa consigo mesma em seu pensamento:

- Ora, sua idiota! Pare de bancar boba e aceite logo! Afinal quais são as chances mais? E ele é lindo! Pode ser um pouco chato, mas é lindo. E você nem o conhece direito. Aceite, já!

Clarisse finalmente fechou a boca e pondo os pensamentos no lugar concluiu que daria uma chance a Draco. Quem sabe ele poderia surpreendê-la.

- Certo, eu irei ao baile com você._  
__Talvez você seja melhor que os outros__  
__Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim_

Draco sorriu de orelha a orelha e beijou a mão de Clarisse. A sonserina sentiu que estava corando e desviando seu olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse Draco foi parar justamente na mesa dos professores onde Severo Snape observava toda a cena, e o rubor de Clarisse aumentou ainda mais.

_São sempre os mesmos sonhos__  
__De quantidade e tamanho_

Eles não haviam se dado conta, mas Harry também estava de olhos pregados no casal da sonserina. O grifinório sentia uma raiva incontrolável dentro de si seguida de uma vontade de partir ao meio a cara de Draco.

- Seria ciúmes? – Harry pegou-se pensando – Não... eu definitivamente gosto da Gina. Isso é algo diferente... sei lá.

_Garotos perdem tempo pensando__  
__Em brinquedos e proteção__  
__Romance de estação__  
__Desejo sem paixão__  
__Qualquer truque contra a emoção_

Harry deixou seus pensamentos de lado e voltou-se para Gina:

- Você vai ao baile comigo, não é?

- Bem, se você me convidar eu vou.

- Considere-se convidada. – ele riu.

- Considere seu pedido aceito. – ela devolveu em um sorriso.

_Garotos perdem tempo pensando__  
__Em brinquedos e proteção__  
__Romance de estação__  
__Desejo sem paixão__  
__Qualquer truque contra a emoção_

- E você Mione? – perguntou Rony

- Eu o que? – respondeu Hermine que tinha a cara enfiada em um livro de Runas Antigas.

- Já tem um par para o baile?

Hermione olhou para Rony:

- Dessa vez você sabe que eu sou uma garota, não sabe?

- S-sim – disse Rony apreensivo.

- Ótimo. Então eu vou ao baile com você.

_Garotos fazem tudo igual__  
__E quase nunca chegam ao fim_

Clarisse e Draco caminhavam até a sala de Adivinhação. Ela ficou desapontada em saber que nenhum dos quatro amigos grifinórios cursava essa matéria.

- Bom, pelo menos vai ser um tempo a mais com Draco para conhecê-lo. – ela pensou.

Enquanto subiam as escadas Draco propôs:

- Quer que eu carregue seus livros?

- Não precisa.

- Por favor eu insisto. – disse retirando-os de suas mãos.

- Ok, obrigada.

_Talvez você seja melhor que os outros__  
__Talvez, quem sabe, goste de mim_

- Sabe, depois dessa aula você vai que para essa matéria você não vai precisar carregar livro algum. Adivinhações é inútil!

- Sério?

- Pelo menos a que é ensinada aqui em Hogwarts. Não sei como Dumbledore já não despediu essa professora._  
_- Nossa, Draco. Acho que não é pra tanto também.

- Assista a aula e depois me diga.

- Ok. – disse Clarisse rindo.

Eles haviam chegado e já havia um grupinho de alunos conversando sobre o baile em altas vozes:

- Cara, eu quero chamar ela para o Baile. Ela é a garota mais bonita da Corvinal.

- Ok, cara. Vai sonhando. Ela nem fala com você! – disse um segundo garoto

- Ah, vamos fazer as apostas! – interpelou um terceiro – Eu aposto dois galeões que ele não consegue!

_São sempre os mesmos sonhos__  
__De quantidade e tamanho__  
__Garotos perdem tempo pensando__  
__Em brinquedos e proteção__  
__Romance de estação__  
__Desejo sem paixão__  
__Qualquer truque contra a emoção_

Clarisse voltou-se sua atenção para Draco e decidiu puxar algum assunto:

- Uma pena se o ensino aqui não for tão bom mesmo... resolvi estudar adivinhações porque me interessa saber sobre profecias.

- Ah, é – disse Draco parecendo muito interessado – Mas o que te atrai esse assunto? Por que profecias?

- Bem...

Clarisse foi interrompida pela professora que acabava de chegar. Os alunos entraram na sala e Clarisse não gostou nada do aroma adocicado do ambiente. Quando acabaram de se sentarem Draco virou-se em um sussurro para Clarisse:

- Ah, esqueci de te avisar. Você é nova na sala então se prepare para as "boas-vindas" da Trelawney.

Clarisse arregalou os olhos ao mesmo tempo que a professora percebeu a sua presença na sala:

- Ah, uma aluna nova! Seja bem-vinda, querida.

- Obrigada – respondeu Clarisse.

- Espero que o tempo em que você fique conosco seja agradável.

- Como?

E a professora piscando os grandes olhos aumentados pela lente dos óculos continuou:

- Seu futuro é sombrio, há trevas, há mortes. – ela profetizava enquanto fazia um gesto teatral com as mãos sobre a bola de cristal – Você terá que escolher entre a Luz e as Sombras...

E Clarisse rabiscou em um cantinho do pergaminho para Draco:

_Típico! Agora só falta ela dizer que no meu futuro há dois homens e blá blá blá..._

Draco riu-se. E a professora continuou:

- Eu vejo... sim, é isso mesmo que eu vejo... eu vejo dois homens em seu futuro, talvez um loiro e um moreno. Cada um deles te levará a um dos dois caminhos que você deve seguir.

A professora voltou-se para sala e iniciou a aula como se nada houvesse acontecido e Draco rabiscou o pergaminho embaixo do comentário de Clarisse.

_Vá falar com Dumbledore e tome o lugar dessa mulher! Você é melhor em adivinhação do que ela._

Eles abafaram a gargalhada.

Quando a aula havia acabado e já estavam fora da sala Draco perguntou a Clarisse:

- E então?

- Definitivamente, eu vou perguntar ao Prof. Snape se eu posso trancar essa matéria.

- Por falar em Prof. Snape... ele me pediu para te entregar isso.

Draco entregou a Clarisse um pequeno pergaminho enrolado. Ela abriu e viu uma caligrafia fina e apertada na qual se podia ler:

_Srta. Sunshine,_

_Esteja em minha sala hoje após o jantar para sua primeira aula de oclumência._

_Prof. Snape_

- Obrigada, Draco. Agora tenho que ir... Trato com Criaturas Mágicas.

-Ok, te vejo no almoço então. – Draco tinha um olhar doce.

Quando a garota virou as costas a ele um sorriso enviesado e um olhar estreito tomaram conta de sua face.

_Garotos perdem tempo pensando__  
__Em brinquedos e proteção__  
__Romance de estação__  
__Desejo sem paixão_

Música do capítulo: Kid Abelha - Garotos

**N/A 2: Muito obrigada a quem deixou review e favoritou a fic. Estou desenvolvendo essa história há anos e é muito gratificante quando vejo que há pessoas lendo. Isso faz com que eu não desista dessa fic, que foi a minha primeira.**


	18. OCLUMÊNCIA

**Capítulo 18  
OCLUMÊNCIA**

Ainda podia-se sentir o calor vindo da fumaça tremeluzente que se esvaía do caldeirão. Severo Snape terminava de catalogar o último frasco da poção recém preparada, quando delicadas batidas em sua porta soaram.

- Entre. – ele ordenou em seu habitual tom seco.

E a figura de Clarisse adentrou a porta, o emblema prata da Sonserina reluzindo em seu peito.

- Espere um momento, Srta. Sunshine. – ele pediu de uma maneira mais polida.

E escrevendo com tinta preta as últimas palavras ele depositou o último frasco juntamente com os demais.

- Bem, vamos começar... – informou Snape aproximando-se de Clarisse – O diretor me contou que a senhorita tem um certo _dom_para a arte da oclumência... – e falando sem pressa acrescentou - verei se isso é verdade.

Clarisse fechou a cara e arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas permaneceu em silêncio e deixou que Snape continuasse.

- Primeiramente, é importante que a senhorita saiba que o contato visual é de fundamental importância para a Legilimência. Contudo, nem sempre as situações darão à senhorita o luxo de desviar o olhar. Então um verdadeiro oclumente deve esvaziar sua mente e saber mantê-la fechada sempre. Entendido?

- Sim, senhor.

- Ótimo. Então vamos começar... quero que olhe para mim, Srta. Sunshine.

E Clarisse fixou seus olhos verdes amendoados nos olhos negros do professor. O coração de Severo Snape, num rompante, disparou ferozmente. Ele ainda permanecia aparentemente indiferente, mas o pulsar furioso e repentino de seu coração o assustava. O que estava acontecendo? O que havia de errado com aquela garota, afinal?

_Olhe nos meus olhos  
E diga o que você  
Vê quando eles vêem  
Que você me vê_

Clarisse por um momento fugaz pensou ter percebido um certo brilho nos olhos de Snape._  
Olho __nos __seu s__olhos  
E __o __que __eu __posso __ler  
Que __eles __ficam __melhores  
Quando __eles __me __lêem_

Ela procurava esvaziar sua mente, mas a proximidade daqueles olhos negros a incomodava. Ela percebia seu coração acelerar. Sem se dar conta do que estava fazendo ela esquadrinhou cada traço, curva e vinco do rosto de Snape.  
_Eu __leio __as __suas __cartas  
Eu __vejo __a __letra  
Meu __Deus __que __homem __forte  
Que __me __contempla_

O momento se arrastava lentamente parecendo, para ambos, uma eternidade. Snape, já recomposto internamente, rompeu o silêncio:

- Muito bem... eu tentarei penetrar em sua mente, vamos ver até que ponto você resiste. Prepare-se – e Clarisse empunhou sua varinha – Agora:_Legilimens!_

Clarisse sentiu uma estranha e insistente energia tentando tomar posse dela, mas conseguiu resistir e fechar sua mente desarmando Snape logo em seguida.

- Excelente. – disse Snape enquanto recolhia sua varinha do chão.

Como que movido pelo elogio um leve sorriso brotou nos lábios de Clarisse antes que ela pudesse refreá-lo.

_Sou sua, mas não posso ser_

Ele contemplava inconscientemente a figura de olhos verdes vivos ali parada em sua frente sorrindo._  
Sou__seu,__mas__ninguém__pode__saber_

**-**Volte no mesmo horário amanhã. – solicitou Snape que subitamente havia despertado de seu transe.

Clarisse assentiu.

- Está dispensada.

A jovem dirigiu-se até a porta e em voz suave desejou-lhe boa noite. A porta fechou-se e ele estava só._  
Amor__eu__te__proíbo  
De __não __me __querer_

Os pergaminhos se empilhavam aos montes sobre uma mesa a espera que ele os corrigisse, os frascos de poções meticulosamente catalogados e alinhados nas estantes; tudo naquela sala estava sem vida, a começar por ele próprio, até que ela apareceu e o fez sentir-se estranho._  
Olho __nos __seus __olhos  
E __sinto __que __você  
Faz __eles __brilharem  
Como __astro __rei_

Na sala comunal da Sonserina, Clarisse sentada em uma mesa próxima a lareira rabiscava em vão em um pergaminho uma tentativa de rascunho do dever de Transfiguração, enquanto seu gato ronronava esfregando-se preguiçoso entre suas pernas. Ela não conseguia concentrar-se. Era um fato. Não tinha cabeça para outra coisa senão a recém concluída aula de oclumência e os olhos de Severo Snape.

_Olhe nos meus olhos  
E o que você vai ver  
Seu rosto iluminado  
A lua de um além_

A pena mais uma vez repousava sobre sua mesa após ele rabiscar uma anotação já rasurada no pergaminho. Definitivamente não estava conseguindo concentrar-se desde que ministrara aquela aula de oclumência a _ela_. A imagem daqueles lindos olhos emoldurados pelas feições resplandecentes daquele rosto sério estava pregada em sua mente. Parecia não haver como tirar Clarisse Sunshine de seus pensamentos.

_Eu leio as suas asas  
Borboletas  
Meu Deus que linda imagem  
Me atormenta_

- Foco! – ordenou ríspido e impaciente a si mesmo. Assim, Severo Snape deu um suspiro, franziu a testa com os dedos, tomou a pena e voltou-se para seu trabalho._  
Sou __seu, __mas __eu __não __posso __ser_

Ela estava travando uma guerra contra si para dormir. Já não bastasse ter ficado andando em círculos pela sala comunal à espera do sono, agora estava virando-se de um lado para outro na cama a ponto de perder a paciência. Tinha que esvaziar a sua mente e dormir.

_Sou sua mas ninguém pode saber  
Amor eu te proíbo  
De não me querer_

**Música deste capítulo: Nando Reis - Nos seus Olhos**

**N/A: AEEE! Demorou, mas finalmente alguma coisa entre os dois começou rsrsrs Não sei porque eu fiquei adiando isso por taaantos capítulos (Acreditem eu ainda ia dar conta de enrolar mais alguns capítulos, mas paciência leitora tem limite, né? hahaha). Espero que vocês realmente gostem desse capítulo (e do momento narrado nele), pois eu fiz com todo amor e carinho S2**

**Agradecimento especial a _Minna__MontClair_ pelo comentário.**

**FAÇA UM FICWRITER FELIZ. DEIXE UM REVIEW! :D**


	19. AS PIORES LEMBRANÇAS DE CLARISSE

**Capítulo 19  
AS PIORES LEMBRANÇAS DE CLARISSE**

E lá estava mais uma vez em frente à porta da sala de Snape. Clarisse estava ansiosa e ao mesmo tempo temerosa. E se não conseguisse fechar sua mente desta vez? Ela balançou a cabeça como quem quisesse afastar os temores, suspirou, encheu-se de coragem e bateu à porta.

A sala estava exatamente como ela havia deixado na noite anterior: frascos meticulosamente catalogados e guardados que se multiplicavam infinitamente através das muitas prateleiras das inúmeras estantes que forravam as paredes, uma pilha de pergaminhos por sobre a mesa, uma poção cozinhando num caldeirão e um professor de longas vestes negras e expressão fechada.

- Eu espero que não seja necessário que eu repita as instruções da aula passada à senhorita. – começou Snape sem nem ao menos cumprimentar a garota.

Clarisse controlou-se para não dar-lhe uma resposta atravessada.

- Não é necessário, professor. Eu ainda me lembro bem.

- Sendo assim... não vejo porque não começarmos agora. – a varinha foi para sua mão – Prepare-se. – ele ordenou e Clarisse também empunhou a sua.

- _Legilimens!_

Ela sentiu a energia que tentava transpassá-la mais intensa do que antes, e, ao tentar retomar o controle de si, o par de olhos negros que a contemplava a fez desestabilizar-se por completo. Severo Snape estava agora na mente de Clarisse.

Ela sentia sua cabeça doer intensamente, como se fosse rachar. A primeira imagem que passou por ele foi de uma menina por volta dos onze ou doze anos sentada sozinha em um canto semi-iluminado. Ele percebeu que havia pessoas ao longe que diziam coisas que ele não conseguia compreender, elas falavam em francês. A menina lia um livro e ele percebeu que seu rosto estava um pouco brilhante. _Ela está chorando. _Foi quando percebeu que aquela menina era realmente a Clarisse de onze anos. Mas ela estava diferente, não só por estar mais nova... ele não a reconheceria se não fosse pelos olhos, _ah seus olhos. _Seu cabelo estava extremamente cheio, armado e despenteado e não seria exagero compará-los aos da Granger, nada parecido com o liso e sedoso atual. O modo como ela estava vestida era completamente distinto do da Clarisse atual: um camisão branco visivelmente de número maior e sem nenhuma tentativa de ajeitá-lo nas vestes, uma gravata azul mal colocada, uma saia azul celeste comprida e cheia de pontas que beiravam aos seus joelhos, perto de suas meias ¾ listradas em tons de azul arrematadas por um tênis branco.

Clarisse agora soluçava baixinho, o som era abafado pelo livro em seu rosto que Snape percebeu ter como título "Les arts de la magie noire – Principes Généreaux"

_Estou cansado de ser _

_Vilipendiado, incompreendido e descartado_

Outra lembrança passou por ele. Snape podia ver uma sala de estar com três pessoas: Clarisse de treze anos, Sean e Rose Sunshine.

- MAS POR QUE EU NÃO POSSO IR PARA HOGWARTS? – aquilo não era somente um grito, mas uma súplica.

- Quedida... – sua mãe começou de maneira paciente – você não recebeu a carta de Hogwarts, mas de Beuxbat..

-MENTIRA! – ela interrompeu.

Rose baixou seus olhos azuis pesarosos e Clarisse podia ver o quão loira era a mãe.

- Por que eu não receberia? – perguntou Clarisse entre soluços – Eu sou uma bruxa, não sou? Vocês dois estudaram em Hogwarts.

-Meu bem, nós estudamos... – agora era seu pai quem falava – mas essas coisas não dependem só da gente ou de você...

- Quer dizer que depende também dos meus outros pais... que eu posso não ser uma bruxa? Que eu não mereço estudar em Hogwarts?– ela ainda tinha a voz chorosa.

- Não, não foi isso que eu disse. Independente de quem sejam seus outros pais você é uma bruxa, filha. – disse o pai calmamente – Veja nosso caso, nós somos nascidos trouxas e nem por isso somos mais ou menos bruxos.

- Eu sei.

- Agora, por que não vamos tomar um chá? – sugeriu a mãe

Clarisse fechou a cara:

- Vocês sempre querem fugir do assunto, não é mesmo?

Eles se entre olharam.

- Além de toda essa história dos meus outros pais que nunca me explicaram bem, ninguém me diz realmente porque não me tiram de Beauxbatons e me mandam para Hogwarts.

-Filha, - a mãe começou – eu já lhe disse... há coisas...

- NÃO ME DIGA QUE HÁ COISAS QUE EU NÃO ENTENDO, PORQUE VOCÊS É QUE NÃO ENTENDEM O INFERNO QUE EU VIVO NAQUELA ESCOLA!

E com o rosto vermelho de raiva Clarisse saiu ventada da sala.

Snape ainda pôde ouvir os pais discutirem:

-Mas o que vamos fazer, querido? Ela realmente não sabe.

E Sean colocando a mão na testa respondeu de maneira séria:

- Não sei... mas o fato é que não podemos enviá-la para Hogwarts.

_Quem diz quem me entende nunca quis saber_

A sala se dissolveu e um quarto muito branco e limpo se materializou. Clarisse estava deitada em uma cama e Snape percebeu que ela havia crescido um pouco, ela deveria ter seus catorze anos agora. O silêncio foi quebrado por uma mulher de branco que adentrara o quarto e Snape imediatamente percebeu que ela era uma curandeira e que aquele lugar era um leito de hospital.

A mulher aproximou-se da cama e pegou em um dos braços de Clarisse que para surpresa de Snape tinha um grande curativo no pulso.

- Posso entrar? – era a voz de Sean Sunshine

A curandeira deu lhe um leve sorriso e o pai de Clarisse sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima a cama da filha.

- Ela parece estar reagindo bem ao tratamento.

Snape viu a expressão de seus olhos azuis desanuviarem um pouco.

- Daqui a pouco voltarei. – e fazendo algumas anotações em uma prancheta a curandeira saiu.

Sean olhava da filha para a janela. Snape podia ver os primeiros grisalhos em meio à cabeleira loira do homem sentado à sua frente. E Clarisse permanecia estática em seu sono.

_Aquele menino foi internado numa clínica_

_Dizem que por falta de atenção dos amigos_

_Das lembranças dos sonhos que se configuram tristes e inertes_

_Como uma ampulheta imóvel não se mexe, não se move, não trabalha_

E com a mesma rapidez que a cena se formou ela se desfez. Snape estava agora em um banheiro, as muitas repartições indicavam que era numa escola, mas definitivamente não era Hogwarts. Ele percebeu que havia algo molhando seus sapatos. Era sangue. O chão estava coberto de vermelho, ele procurou a sua fonte e abriu a porta de uma das repartições. A cena com a qual se deparou foi aterradora: Uma Clarisse de catorze anos estirada no canto da cabine; uma de suas mãos por sobre o joelho com um corte profundo, e recente, aberto no pulso. O sangue empapava todo o seu camisão branco e escorria pela saia, pernas e daí para o chão, próximo ao vaso havia uma lâmina.

_E Clarisse está trancada no banheiro_

_E faz marcas no seu corpo com o seu pequeno canivete_

_Deitada num canto_

_Seus tornozelos sangram_

_E a dor é menor do que parece_

_E quando ela se corta ela se esquece_

_Que é impossível ter da vida calma e força_

_Viver em dor_

_Porque ninguém entende_

_Tentar ser forte a todo e cada amanhecer_

E o banheiro foi sugado dando lugar a uma sala lindamente decorada e com grandes janelas. Uma Clarisse também de catorze anos conversava com Mdmme. Maxime:

- Ora, senhorita Sunshine. Eu já conversei com as meninas sobre esse assunto.

- Mas diretora... eu acho que...

Snape percebeu um tom de preocupação na voz de Clarisse, o que talvez para a diretora tenha passado despercebido devido a sua resposta:

- Dê tempo ao tempo, querida. Você vai ver como tudo irá se resolver. – concluiu Mdmme Maxime com um pequeno sorriso e olhar terno.

Clarisse concordou e pediu para retirar-se. Ao fechar a porta Clarisse correu para o mesmo canto mal iluminado que Snape a havia visto lendo e deixou-se chorar.

_Ninguém entende, não me olhe assim_

_Com esse semblante de bom samaritano_

_Cumprindo o seu dever_

_Como se eu fosse doente_

_Como se toda essa dor fosse indiferente ou inexistente_

_Nada existe pra mim_

_Não tente_

_Você não sabe, não entende_

E de repente a cena mudou. Clarisse estava caminhando pelos corredores do castelo de Beauxbatons quando uma linda sétima anista ruiva estendeu o braço bem a sua frente:

- Baile da Primavera. – ela informou enquanto Clarisse pegava o folheto que ela oferecia.

A garota afastou-se e Clarisse ficou só entre o fluxo de pessoas admirando o folheto. Em grandes e adornadas letras rosa-claro lia-se em destaque: _Baile de Primavera de Beauxbatons_. Mais abaixo se podia ler: _"escolha da rainha do baile"_. Clarisse terminou de ler e suspirou, nunca seria rainha de baile algum e, movida por uma extrema raiva, amassou o folheto em uma bolota de papel.

Snape havia percebido a aproximação de um grupo de quatro meninas da idade de Clarisse:

- E aí Monstrenga? Sonhando em ser rainha do baile? – disse em zombaria a garota do meio com ares de líder.

- Não enche Deville.

- Sabe Monstrenga, se você usar um pente talvez a coroa não desapareça nos seus cabelos. – disse uma outra e todas riram.

- Muito engraçado Deneuve. Estou me acabando de tanto rir. – respondeu Clarisse seca e irônica.

- Sabem meninas... acho que podemos ajudar a Monstrenga a ir ao baile – disse a líder.

- Podemos? – perguntou confusa a menina de longos cabelos e olhos lilases.

- Laure, você realmente não entende sarcasmo, não é? – disse irritada a que até então havia permanecido calada.

- Como eu estava dizendo... – continuou Deville – nós podemos ajudar a Monstrenga dando a ela um novo corte de cabelo. – e todas elas lançaram-se sorrisos maldosos e satisfeitos.

Clarisse de repente percebera que atrás de si havia uma parede. Estava acuada. Sacou a varinha, mas uma delas foi mais rápida e Snape viu Clarisse cair de borco e dura no chão. Em seguida a líder lançou um segundo feitiço e Clarisse foi alçada pelos pés como que por mãos invisíveis. E então as meninas começaram a cortar seus cabelos com feitiços e a arrancá-los com as mãos, e Clarisse permanecia de cabeça para baixo, imóvel sem poder fugir ou gritar de raiva e dor.

_A falta de esperança _

_e o tormento de saber_

_Que nada é justo_

_E pouco é certo_

_E que estamos destruindo o futuro_

_E que a maldade anda sempre aqui por perto_

E uma nova lembrança formou-se. Clarisse, com um pergaminho nas mãos, subia uma longa escadaria até chegar a uma torre. Snape entendeu que aquele era o Corujal de Beauxbatons, uma vez que várias corujas dormiam enfileiradas em lugares que lembravam prateleiras. Clarisse procurava algo, _provavelmente sua coruja_ – pensou Snape. E quando a garota dobrou a direita ela parou de chofre deixando o pergaminho em suas mãos cair. Uma coruja preta que parecia haver sido empalhada girava de cabeça para baixo em curtas órbitas pelo ar.

- Carbono! – o nome da coruja saiu como um grito abafado de susto e tristeza.

Clarisse aproximou-se, mas teve receio de tocar no animal, podia estar azarado.

- O que fizeram com você? – lamentou-se fechando os olhos para dar passagem a uma lágrima.

_Um mundo onde a verdade é o avesso_

_E a alegria já não tem mais endereço_

E já não havia mais corujal. Era um quarto de paredes lilases e móveis brancos e entalhes românticos. Na porta havia um pôster colado em que uma Morgana Le Fey vestida de vermelho aparecia e reaparecia correndo montada em um lindo cavalo branco. Próximo a janela uma luneta estava fixada em um tripé.

Clarisse estava estirada em uma cama grande e de aparência confortável. Da cabeceira e dos pés erguiam-se quatro hastes altas que serviam de suporte a dois panos estampados com galáxias, nos quais Clarisse parecia ter os olhos fixos. Entre os dedos pendia seu colar de pomo-de-ouro em que se lia na parte de trás das asas "_Para minha filha com todo meu amor. Papai_". Ela não se movia, se limitava em pensar que em algum momento aquele tormento todo acabaria, mas por hora podia descansar. Estava em casa.

_Clarisse está trancada no seu quarto_

_Com seus discos e seus livros_

_Seu cansaço_

_Eu sou um pássaro me trancam na gaiola_

_E esperam que eu cante como antes_

_Eu sou um pássaro me trancam na gaiola_

_Mas um dia eu consigo resistir_

_E vou voar pelo caminho mais bonito_

_Clarisse só tem 14 anos._

******Música do capítulo: Legião Urbana - Clarisse**

**N/A: Eu apresento a vocês nesse capítulo a música que deu origem ao nome da personagem principal ;) Ok, definitivamente é uma música depressiva, mas não poderia ter escolhido outra música – e assim outro nome – para uma personagem com um passado tão infeliz. Achei necessário um capítulo somente com memórias porque haviam coisas que eu tinha bem estruturadas na minha cabeça, mas estavam soltas na história para vocês leitores. Acho que isso amarra melhor a história da Clarisse, ou a deixa com mais mistérios rsrs.**

**Capítulo dedicado à Viola Psique Black.**

**FAÇA UM FICWRITER FELIZ. DEIXE UM REVIEW! =D**


	20. AS PIORES LEMBRANÇAS DE CLARISSE II

AS PIORES LEMBRANÇAS DE CLARISSE II

Clarisse sentia o frio do chão de pedra em seus joelhos, com as duas mãos segurava sua cabeça numa tentativa de evitar que ela explodisse, seu rosto estava úmido, sentia-se ferida e desprotegida por rever aquelas lembranças e mais ainda por saber que alguém as vira.

Snape permaneceu parado, feito uma estaca, em frente à garota. Ele a observava: era uma criatura fragilizada ali ao chão. E ele nunca podia imaginar que ela carregava essas memórias, que ela era de certo modo igual a ele quando jovem: Uma pessoa deslocada, sem amigos, pouco compreendida e, porque não, estranha? Sentia que devia ajudá-la. Agora mais do que nunca estava disposto a honrar a promessa com Dumbledore de protegê-la das trevas. Não deixaria que o futuro daquela garota fosse como seu passado e presente. Ele tinha que fazer algo por ela, devia aproximar-se dela.

_Made a wrong turn  
Once or twice  
Dug my way out  
Blood and fire  
Bad decisions  
That's alright  
_

Clarisse ergueu os olhos ao perceber um movimento perto de si, era Snape que estendia o braço numa visível tentativa de auxiliá-la a se levantar. Suas mãos se tocaram e ele a guiou para cima com pulso firme, mas sem abandonar uma certa suavidade. Clarisse finalmente pôs-se de pé, ainda que suas pernas tremessem levemente.

- Não desista agora. – as palavras escaparam de Snape tão inesperadamente que Ela sobressaltou-se antes de voltar-se para ele.

Clarisse não esperava palavras de incentivo, ainda mais em um tom tão calmo; estava preparada para uma explosão de raiva ou para comentários desdenhosos que a humilhariam, o que estava havendo com aquele homem afinal? Ela secou as lágrimas restantes que insistiam em deixar seu rosto úmido e olhou-o de modo significativo.

- Você tem certeza que já está preparada? – ele perguntou em resposta àquele olhar

Ela assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e ele sabia que não estava emocionalmente pronta, mas continuou:

- _Legilimens!_

_Welcome to my silly life_

Dessa vez as lembranças passaram mais rápido por sua cabeça, como se fossem sequências impressionantes de um trailer cujo filme era de tirar o fôlego.

Ela estava transfigurando vassouras quebradas em bonecos de madeiras e os colocando em fila, e, um após o outro ela os atingia em cheio com algum feitiço fazendo-os cair aos pedaços ou rolarem pelo chão. Ninguém, nunca mais ousaria atacá-la.

_Mistreated,_

Clarisse, vestida com um poncho vermelho, estava em frente a um grande salgueiro centenário. A apreensão estava estampada em sua face; e se as coisas não dessem certo nesta escola também? De repente a árvore abriu as folhas como uma cortina fazendo com que Clarrise pulasse para trás de susto, a passos temerosos ela foi adentrando pela copa do salgueiro.

A garota ficou observando o grosso tronco da árvore e para seu espanto um rosto surgiu nele:

- Ah, uma estrangeira... – a voz do tronco era a de uma velha e bondosa senhora. – Seu nome, meu bem?

- Cla... Clarisse Rose Sunshine.

- Ora, Clarisse. Fique tranquila.

E a garota percebeu que alguns galhos a pegavam pelo braço, fazendo com que ela levantasse alguns centímetros do solo e colocando-a, delicadamente, sentada no chão de modo que pudesse ficar cara a cara com a árvore.

- Bem, vamos ao que se é esperado. Onde você vai ficar?

Clarisse permanecia imóvel e calada, mas já não tão tensa como antes; apenas olhava para os olhos da árvore, e estes a fitavam de volta. Permaneceram assim por alguns minutos quando finalmente a árvore falou quase em tom profético:

- _Dias de verão com honra e dignidade se aproximam para você enquanto permanecer aqui como recompensa pelo curto inverno que está deixando, mas para que você possa sentir o florescer da primavera é necessário viver o mais denso e gélido inverno em seu centro._ Mas enquanto esses dias não estão destinados a você... vou mandá-la para _Outono_!

E Clarisse levantou-se de espanto ao ver todas as folhas da árvore ficando amareladas. A copa, já verde, se abriu novamente em cortina e Clarisse saiu de lá mais confusa do que já estava.

_misplaced, _

Ela estava sozinha em uma mesa ao fundo de uma biblioteca. Ao seu lado exemplares como _"Quadribol através do séculos"_, "_Figuras e Fatos Impressionantes do Quadribol"_, _"O livro das Copas de Quadribol"_ e _"Os apanhadores da história"_ se empilhavam sobre tantos outros volumes relacionados ao assunto. Clarisse tinha o seu colar de pomo de ouro bem seguro em uma das mãos, enquanto folheava um livro de genealogia bruxa com a outra. À medida que passava os olhos pelas datas e fotos em cada página ela riscava o nome em uma lista ao seu lado.

- As datas não conferem. Muito velho – pensou ao olhar a página 212 retirando mais um nome da lista.

Quando a primeira folha da lista já havia sido totalmente descartada ela debruçou-se sobre os livros abertos na mesa.

- Nenhum desses jogadores se parece comigo. – ela concluiu em desalento - _Cadê você, pai?_ – e pressionou levemente seu colar entre os dedos e a palma de sua mão. Será que ela não era uma bruxa de verdade? E por que seus pais a haviam deixado à porta dos Sunshine?

_missundaztood_

Clarisse em seus doze anos, vestida com as roupas azuis de Beauxbatons erguia a mão prontamente a uma pergunta da professora.

- Correto. – disse a professora - 5 pontos para a Sage.

Quando a professora deu as costas à classe Clarisse sentiu uma grande bolota de papel acertar sua nuca. Brigitte Deville e seu bando davam risadinhas frenéticas e abafadas.  
_  
Miss know it, it's all good_

E Clarisse agora espiava assustada por de trás da cortina a multidão lá fora. Todos estavam gritando pela banda, chamando seu nome e o de _Miguel_.

- Há um bocado de gente hoje, não?

Clarisse deu um pulo com a entrada repentina de um jovem loiro de olhos castanhos.

- "Bocado"… você não está dando as devidas proporções, Miguel. – disse ela brincando, mas com certa preocupação a qual ele percebeu.

- Não fique preocupada. Vai dar tudo certo – disse enquanto se aproximava dela para depositar-lhe um beijo na testa. – Afinal, você é a minha fênix... e tem o canto mais lindo que eu já ouvi._  
It didn't slow me down_

E ela estava em uma sala mal iluminada, sozinha com seu caldeirão e seu livro, cujas poções nele descritas surtiam efeitos tão asquerosos quanto os seus ingredientes._  
Mistaken, _

Clarisse e uma jovem de pele bronzeada estavam paradas em um dos corredores de uma escola, ambas vestiam uma espécie de poncho vermelho e levavam um emblema em forma de uma folha seca no lado esquerdo do peito. Ainda que seu modo de vestir-se houvesse melhorado, ela ainda tinha os cabelos rebeldes e a cara limpa, sem sinal de qualquer cuidado ou vaidade. Elas olhavam para um jovem rapaz em um canto que conversava entusiasmadamente com uma horda de garotas, cujas vozes estridentes era possível ouvir de longe. Clarisse observava a cena com um olhar baixo:

- Desista Melindra… ele nunca vai olhar para mim.

- Ah, as coisas também não são assim… ele só precisa de tempo.

- Ele nem sabe que eu existo.

_Always second guessing_

-Hey, não fique assim. – disse o garoto loiro de olhos castanhos – Não importa o que os outros pensem, ou digam, você é bonita.

Clarisse soltou um suspiro desanimado e revirou os olhos, baixando os logo em seguida. Miguel tocou em seu ombro e ela deixou-o ver seu olhar:

- Você é bonita para mim.

Sem saber como, ou porque, Clarisse soube que não se tratava de uma tentativa vazia de consolo, conseguiu sentir a sinceridade daquelas palavras. Ela esboçou um sorriso para o garoto e ele retribuiu._  
Underestimated, _

E de repente havia uma sala com dois pufes, alguns instrumentos de uma banda de rock e alguns copos com um pouco de suco de abóbora nas mesas de canto próximas aos pufes, um dos quais era ocupado por uma Clarisse já de cabelos lisos. O garoto loiro, que estava sentado estilosamente no palco, levantou-se e acomodou-se no pufe ao lado do que Clarisse estava sentada; observando-a por alguns instantes disse finalmente:

- Está usando meu presente. Espero realmente que tenha gostado.

-Sim, gostei. Muitíssimo! – Clarisse respondeu enquanto corria os dedos rapidamente por um dos brincos de lua que ela usava - Assim como da música.

Ao dizer essas palavras, Clarisse sentiu queimar suas bochechas, mas mesmo assim não desviou o olhar do de Miguel. Ela teve a sensação de que o mundo estava estático, que a cena congelara assim como ela mesma; porém toda a paralisação foi interrompida com a lenta aproximação de Miguel.

Miguel tocou os lábios de Clarisse com os seus, e por alguns instantes assim ficaram. Havia urgência no beijo, de ambas as partes, só então descobriram que eles se queriam havia dois anos: desde quando se conheceram.

_Look I'm still around_

-PARE! – gritou Clarisse, a dor de cabeça retornando mais forte do que antes – Isso é particular.

- Não para mim. – disse Snape pausadamente – Controle suas emoções! Discipline sua mente! Ou caso contrário nunca conseguirá ser ao menos uma oclumente descente.

Quando Snape aproximou-se para ajudá-la a se levantar ela o repeliu e ergueu-se, ainda que de maneira débil, sem nenhum auxílio. Um rápido sorriso torto passou pelo rosto de Snape.

- É muito fácil controlá-las para quem não as tem. – Clarisse surpreendeu com o que acabara de dizer e quase levou a mão à boca. Era incrível como ele a tirava do sério e às vezes até se esquecia que ele era o diretor da sua casa.

Snape fixou seu olhar em risco na garota. Ele se aproximou e ela recuou dois passos. Não sabia o que sentir: estava com raiva dela agora, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia pena. Entendia as coisas ruins que ela havia passado... talvez aquelas palavras não tenham sido exatamente para ele, assim como não foram as dele para Lily Evans... eram palavras que carregavam o sofrimento de muitos anos e que precisavam ser soltas, ainda que acertassem acidentalmente quem estivesse do seu lado. Mas após essas lembranças sabia que não podia deixá-la à mercê do plano de Lorde Voldemort, porque uma coisa era tentar impedir que se junta-se ás trevas quem já iria de bom grado, outra completamente era tentar salvar das sombras uma pessoa ferida e confusa, como ele era quando se aliou aos Comensais da Morte; Clarisse fazia parte do segundo grupo, pois aquelas lembranças lhe mostraram que ela era capaz de amar. Sabia exatamente o que devia fazer.

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me_

- Venha aqui. – ele ordenou.

Ele caminhou alguns metros até um armário e o abriu, Clarisse o acompanhou.

- Quero que me prometa que não contará a ninguém o que a senhorita vai ver agora. Caso contrário não hesitarei em obliviá-la e expulsá-la. Estamos entendidos?

Clarisse assentiu. Dentro do armário havia uma bacia de pedra, a jovem reconheceu o objeto: uma penseira.

- O que eu quero que a senhorita veja está lá dentro.

Clarisse aproximou-se da borda e juntamente com Snape mergulhou a sua cabeça no conteúdo da bacia.

Um menino gorducho e atarracado contemplava admirado um segundo garoto magro de óculos, cabelos pretos e despenteados que soltava um pomo de ouro e o capturava bem no último instante. Clarisse virou-se para os lados e viu que um garoto de quinze anos, alto e magro e de uma palidez quase doentia estava confortavelmente ajeitado na grama debaixo da sombra densa de um amontoado de arbustos: era o Snape adolescente. Ele lia um pergaminho profundamente concentrado.

A luz do sol resplandecia sobre a superfície lisa do lago, na beirinha em que o grupo de garotas risonhas que tinha acabado de deixar o Saguão de Entrada estava sentado, de pés descalços, refrescando-os na água.

Clarisse virou-se para o lado e observou que o garoto do pomo de ouro a fazia lembrar alguém. Quando um terceiro estudante abriu um livro foi que ela reparou em sua presença, ainda não acreditando em quem via: era Remo Lupin. Ao seu lado havia um quarto garoto de cabelos negros que observava uma confusão de estudantes pelo gramado, parecia aborrecido e desdenhoso, mas de uma maneira muito charmosa.

O garoto de cabelos despenteados continuava brincando com o pomo, deixando-o ir cada vez mais longe, quase escapando, mas sempre o agarrando no último segundo.O garoto atarracado o observava de boca aberta em completa expressão de fascínio.A cada pegada particularmente difícil do garoto, o outro ofegava e aplaudia. Depois de alguns minutos vendo essa cena, Clarisse se perguntou por que o _apanhador_ não pedia para o amigo parar com aquela adulação descabida, mas ele parecia estar gostando de toda a atenção recebida. O garoto tinha o costume de bagunçar mais os cabelos como se quisesse evitar que ficassem arrumados e volta e meia olhava para as garotas na beira do lago.

- Melhor você guardar isso logo, Tiago... - disse o garoto charmoso finalmente, após ele fazer uma ótima pegada e o garoto atarracado deixar escapar um assobio -... antes que o Rabicho se molhe de tanta excitação.

Rabicho ficou levemente vermelho, mas Tiago riu.

- Se isso te incomoda - ele disse, enfiando o pomo dentro do bolso**.**

- Isso aqui tá muito monótono - disse o garoto charmoso. - Queria que fosse lua cheia.

- Só você - Lupin retorquiu sombriamente detrás do livro. - Nós ainda temos os exames de Transfiguração. Se você não tem nada pra fazer podia me testar. Aqui... - ele ofereceu o livro, mas o outro fez pouco caso.

- Eu não preciso nem olhar para esse lixo. Sei tudo de cor.

- Isso vai te animar, Almofadinhas - disse Tiago calmamente. - Olha quem está aqui – o garoto virou a cabeça e sua expressão parecia a de um cachorro que havia farejado a caça.

- Excelente - disse suavemente. - Seboso.

Clarisse virou-se para a direção em que o garoto estava olhando e viu que Snape estava de pé novamente e guardava o teste em sua que deixou a sombra dos arbustos e começou a andar pela grama Tiago e Almofadinhas se colocaram em seu caminho. Lupin e o garoto atarracado continuaram sentados: Lupin ainda tinha os olhos presos no livro, embora Clarisse notava que eles não se moviam, sua testa tinha se franzido demarcando uma linha entre suas olhava de Amofadinhas e Tiago para Snape com um semblante ávido de antecipação.

- Tudo bem, Seboso? - Tiago perguntou em voz bem audível.

Snape reagiu tão rapidamente que era como se já esperasse ser atacado: jogou sua mochila ao chão, tirou a mão de dentro das vestes e sua varinha já estava a meio caminho no ar quando Tiago gritou:

- _Expelliarmus!_

A varinha de Snape voou uns seis metros no ar e caiu com um pequeno baque na grama atrás dele. O garoto mais charmoso soltou uma gargalhada.

- _Impedimenta!_ - ele disse, apontando sua varinha na direção de Snape, que foi arremessado para longe enquanto procurava sua varinha.

Os estudantes em volta se viraram para assistir. Alguns deles tinham se levantado e estavam se aproximando; pareciam apreensivos, outros divertidos. Snape estava caído e arquejava na grama. Tiago e Almofadinhas avançaram em sua direção, varinhas erguidas. Clarisse reparou que Tiago dava olhares furtivos por sobre o ombro na direção das garotas na beira do lago.O garoto atarracado havia se levantado e perambulava ao redor de Lupin para conseguir uma visão melhor, consumindo a cena com o olhar.

- Como você foi no exame, Seboso? - perguntou Tiago.

- Eu estava observando o nariz dele estava tocando o pergaminho – disse Almofadinhas maldosamente. - Deve ter marcas enormes de óleo no pergaminho inteiro, eles não vão conseguir ler uma palavra.

Muitos dos que estavam em volta riram. Clarisse percebeu que Snape, assim como ela em Beauxbatons, era claramente impopular.

O garoto gordo e atarracado gargalhou. Snape tentava se levantar, mas a azaração ainda tinha efeito; estava preso, como se estivesse amarrado por cordas invisíveis.

- Você... Você não perde por esperar, Potter! - ele resmungou ofegante, fitando Tiago com uma expressão da mais pura aversão.

Clarisse arregalou os seus olhos de esmeralda em surpresa. Claro, Tiago a fazia lembrar Harry! O garoto _apanhador_ era o pai de Harry.

- Não perde por esperar! – ameaçou Snape

- Esperar pelo quê? - disse Almofadinhas, irônico. - O que você vai fazer, Seboso? Limpar seu nariz na gente?

Snape soltou uma mistura de azarações e palavrões, mas com sua varinha tão longe nada aconteceu.

- Lave essa boca - disse Tiago, friamente. - _Limpar_!

Bolhas de sabão cor-de-rosa saíram da boca de Snape de uma vez; a espuma estava cobrindo seus lábios, como uma mordaça, sufocando-o.

- Acho que isso já é o suficiente. – disse o Snape adulto, ele sabia o que aconteceria depois e a garota não precisava ver. – Vamos voltar. – disse enquanto puxava Clarisse para trás junto consigo.

_You're so mean  
When you talk, about yourself  
You're wrong, change the voices  
In your head  
Make them like you instead_

Ela não conseguia olhar para Snape, sentia-se mal e uma imensa vergonha pelo que havia dito há alguns minutos a fazia manter a cabeça baixa. Enquanto contemplava seus sapatos ela pensava no que ele havia passado, no quão ruim foram os momentos que ele havia passado, no que ele havia sentido, o que ele havia perdido... assim como ela.

_So complicated  
Look how we are making  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tied game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
I've chased down all my demons  
I see you do the same  
_

- Me desculpe. – ela disse finalmente em um pesado suspiro.

Snape fitou a garota por alguns instantes e decidiu quebrar o silêncio que já começava a constrangê-la:

- Não preciso lhe falar para não contar o que viu a ninguém – começou em um tom calmo e pausado como quem está prestes a fazer uma confissão – Não é uma memória que eu tenha compartilhado com muitas pessoas. – e um tom de amargura foi captado pela garota.

- Não, mas é claro que não. – sua resposta foi delicada e solidária.

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less than fucking perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me_

Ele continuou sua justificativa:

Nós podemos não ter começado da melhor maneira, Srta. Sunshine... mas quero que saiba que pode confiar em mim. Não somente por você pertencer a Sonserina, mas porque eu... – era muito difícil dizer o que iria ser dito, afinal significava admitir a existência de um período em sua vida que ele desejava por demais esquecer – eu... a entendo.

Pronto, ele dissera. E sentia seu corpo morno e leve, vergonha que se misturava ao alívio. Ela a principio permaneceu em silêncio apenas olhando-o com aqueles seu olhos verdes vívidos e ofereceu-lhe um pequeno e sincero sorriso.

_The whole world is scared so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we tried tried tried  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that?  
Why do I do that?  
Why do I do that?  
_

Obrigada. – ela disse enquanto lentamente fechava e abria seus olhos.

Snape assentiu com um sorriso que tentava escapar-lhe.

- Creio que já estamos no horário – comentou ele como quem muda de assunto.

Clarisse apanhou suas coisas e saiu da sala não sem antes desejar boa noite a Snape. Enquanto via a garota fechar a porta e mesmo depois quando ela já não era mais visível, pois devia estar tomando o caminho para a Sala Comunal da Sonserina, ele não podia parar de pensar nas memórias da garota e em seus olhos, e no que havia feito... mas valeria a pena se fosse para salvar aquela alma de uma vida como a sua.

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty_

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're less than fucking perfect_  
_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel_  
_Like you're nothing you're fucking perfect, to me_  
_You're perfect_  
_You're perfect_

Clarisse tinha vontade de sair andando sem rumo pelo castelo para pensar, mas a prudência acabou falando mais alto – já que era noite e o horário para os alunos se recolherem estava chegando – e contentou-se em permanecer sentada em uma das confortáveis poltronas de sua Sala Comunal. Enquanto seu olhar permanecia fixo na tapeçaria medieval que retratava um grande feito de Merlin, seu pensamento martelava insistentemente sobre a aula de oclumência. Havia ficado realmente surpresa com o que havia acontecido... talvez o que mais a comoveu não fora a memória, mas o gesto de Snape em compartilhá-la. Ela queria sinceramente ajudá-lo, aproximar-se dele, queria ser uma amiga.

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like you__'re nothing  
You're fucking perfect, to me_

**Música do capítulo: Pink - Fucking Perfect**

**N/A:** Primeiramente queria pedir mil desculpa à Viola Psique Black pelo enoooorme atraso. As "algumas semanas" que eu havia prometido esse capítulo se tornaram meses. Não briguem comigo, a culpa é das atribulações acadêmicas (e nessa última semana somou-se o fator Pottermore).

**N/A2: **Eu comecei a escrever essa _fanfic _quando era mais nova e na época eu sem querer dei alguns traços para a relação SS/CS que eu acho que acabaram ficando conflitantes com o que eu penso agora (afinal com o tempo todos crescem, né? Ficwriters e personagens). Por isso eu decidi que vou escrever daqui para frente do jeito que eu penso hoje como se deve dar a relação dos dois (e mesmo um pouco a personalidade da P.O). Aos poucos irei revisando os capítulos passados para corrigir os pontos que ficaram conflitantes, mas não é nada que vá interferir na história... é só para deixá-la coerente rsrs.

**N/A3: **"Sage" eu tirei de um RPG(?) que há muitos anos encontrei por aí na internet. Se procurarem vão encontrar a página. Inclusive foi de lá também que eu tirei que a seleção em Beauxbatons era feita por um espelho (desculpem, esqueci de mencionar isso naquele capítulo.)

**N/A4: **O "Salgueiro Seletor" (brincadeirinha!) da Meridiana Solar foi inspirada na vovó Willow da Pocahontas. Quem reparou a semelhança estava certo! hahaha!

**N/A5: **A parte da lembrança do Snape foi tirada da versão não oficial de HP e a OdF, embora eu tenha interferido um pouco nessa parte como vocês notaram. Não escrevi "Sirius Black" e "Pedro Pettigrew" porque a personagem não sabia que eram eles (sacaram?).

**FAÇA UM FICWRITER FELIZ. DEIXE UM REVIEW! ;)**


	21. SOBREVIVENDO

Capítulo 21

SOBREVIVENDO

**Música do capítulo: Eu tô tentando - Kid Abelha**

* * *

Clarisse abriu os olhos e viu o teto do seu dormitório. Já estava em tempo de se acostumar com a ideia de que estava em Hogwarts, no dormitório do 7º ano das garotas sonserinas e parar de acordar assustada. Quando seu coração desacelerou, se deu conta que nenhuma das meninas estava no cômodo e decidiu se arrumar para tomar o café no Salão Principal. De repente, _flashs_ da noite anterior apareceram em sua cabeça sem pedir permissão enquanto calçava os sapatos; ainda estava tentando processar aquilo tudo.

_Eu tô tentando largar o cigarro  
Eu tô tentando remar meu barco  
Eu tô tentando armar um barraco  
Eu tô tentando não cair no buraco_

Sem que se desse conta ela havia colocado a gravata, o colete e a capa e já estava penteando o cabelo de frente para o espelho do dormitório, quando notou o reflexo das figuras de quatro jovens moças a observá-la com expressões de curiosidade e risadinhas, o que fez seu instinto alertá-la para um possível ataque:

- O que querem, meninas? – seu tom era calmo e casual.

- Ora como assim o que queremos, Sunshine? – disse a garota mais bonita do grupo – Não é obvio?

Clarisse franziu o cenho em sinal de confusão.

- Saber quem é o seu par para o baile! – completou a garota de óculos.

A expressão no rosto de Clarisse se desanuviou e as garotas continuaram:

- A menos que você ainda não tenha um par. – provocou a garota gordinha

- Se caso isso for verdade nós arranjaremos um para você. – disse Pansy Parkinson – Mas eu tenho a impressão de que não é este o seu caso.

Clarisse sentiu suas bochechas quentes, estava corando. Já fazia algum tempo que não discutia o assuntos "garotos" com outras meninas, aliás da última vez que o fizera fora com Melindra que era sua amiga de longa data. Era estranho ter esse tipo de conversa com quatro garotas que ela acabara de conhecer.

-Vamos lá, Sunshine. Não deixe a Bulstrode pensando que você não tem ninguém. Porque eu sei que tem!

Os olhos das demais meninas brilharam de curiosidade com o comentário de Pansy. Clarisse não teve nem tempo de surpreender-se com o comentário quando a garota disparou:

- É o Draco, não é?

_Eu tô tentando tirar o atraso  
Eu tô tentando te dar um abraço  
Eu tô penando pra driblar o fracasso  
Eu tô brigando pra enfrentar o cagaço_

Ela corou novamente e balançou a cabeça positivamente enquanto dizia um tímido "sim". As meninas bateram palmas frenéticas e deixaram escapar alguns gritinhos. A garota de óculos tomando fôlego finalmente falou:

- Por Merlin! Garota de sorte! Todas as garotas da sonserina queriam estar no seu lugar!

- Acho que também não para tanto, Perks – disse Clarisse – Draco é só um cara.

- Só...um...cara? – a garota bonita proferia as palavras de Clarisse pausadamente como quem tivesse dificuldade em acreditar no que estava ouvindo - Sunshine, se você surtou me avise porque eu vou pedir permissão ao prof. Snape para levá-la ao St. Mungus! Draco é o sonho de todas as sonserinas... quem sabe até de garotas de outras casas... e você conseguiu, você vai ao baile com ele! Dá para você entender agora, a importância disso?

- Acho que não, Greengrass. – Respondeu Clarisse em um tom brincalhão – afinal eu sou caloura aqui.

- Pois então, eu vou te ensinar _tudinho_ o que uma sonserina deve saber! – e a afirmação conteve uma risada ao fim – Onde já se viu? _"Draco Malfoy é só um cara"._

E rindo da imitação exagerada que Daphne Greengrass fazia de Clarisse, todas as cinco sonserinas saíram para tomar café-da-manhã.

No Salão Principal as sonserinas ainda discutiam sobre o baile, mas com uma mudança de foco:

- E você, Greengrass? Com quem vai? – perguntou Clarisse.

- Zabini.

Antes que Clarisse pudesse saber a identidade dos acompanhantes das outras garotas uma revoada de corujas passou pela mesa e uma coruja marrom deixou cair uma correspondência para Clarisse. Era a resposta de Melindra.

Clarisse olhou a carta sem retirá-la do envelope e viu que a amiga a havia escrito em português, então não teria problema ler ali mesmo já que as outras não entenderiam coisa alguma.

"_Querida Clara,_

_Espero realmente que esteja dando tudo certo aí na sua nova escola._

_Miguel falou comigo a respeito da apresentação e eu queria te dizer que estou dentro! _

_Agora quanto ao fato de você ser sonserina, bem... acho que você ficou tão preocupada com isso que não se deu conta de uma coisa: você realmente é uma bruxa! Ora, afinal para você ser sonserina - pelo que você me contava - você deve ser no mínimo mestiça (e quem sabe você é até puro sangue!) e isso por tabela te diz alguma coisa dos seus pais, não é?_

O coração de Clarisse parecia que ia saltar pela boca. Melindra tinha razão. Como não havia pensado nisso antes?... e talvez algum de seus pais, ou os dois tivessem pertencido à Sonserina quando jovens. E tudo fez sentido: estava explicado porque não conseguia encontrar seu pai nos livros de jogadores de Quadribol profissionais, talvez porque seu pai fizera parte do time sonserino e nunca chegara de fato a jogar depois de Hogwarts. E com a ideia de visitar a biblioteca de Hogwarts em seu horário livre depois da aula de Trato com Criaturas Mágicas, Clarisse voltou-se para a carta de Melindra.

_Miguel te contou que eu estou em Beauxbatons? Conheci as suas quatro "amiguinhas". Elas tentaram chegar com graça pro meu lado, mas eu as coloquei em seus devidos lugares e ainda mandei seus cumprimentos à elas._

_Tomara que esteja tudo bem com você._

_ Bjs,_

_ Melindra_

- Essa é a Melindra. – pensou Clarisse prendendo uma risada ao imaginar que azaração Melindra havia jogado no quarteto.

_Eu tô tentando ser brasileiro  
Eu tô tentando saber o que é isso  
Eu tô tentando ficar com Deus  
Eu tô tentando que Ele fique comigo_

* * *

Hagrid estava um pouco atrasado. Hermione aproveitando que Clarisse estava sozinha aproximou-se da garota:

- E aí, tudo bem?

-Tudo. – e Clarisse observou um sorriso na face da grifinória que ela inutilmente conseguia conter. Sentiu que devia perguntar sobre isso. – O que foi?

-Rony me convidou para o Baile!

-Uau, que maravilha! – disse Clarisse sorridente.

- E você?

- O que tem eu? – Clarisse se fez de desentendida.

-Já tem um par?

-Ah, já.

Hermione abriu um sorriso maior ainda esperando a resposta.

-Me diz quem é que te convidou!

-Draco Malfoy.

O sorriso da amiga se desfez um pouco ao mesmo tempo em que um par de olhos verdes observava as costas de Clarisse indignado:

- Como você pôde?

-Como pude o quê, Harry?

-Se juntar ao Malfoy! – ele tinha o desgosto claramente estampado em seu rosto.

-Por Merlin! Ele só me convidou para o baile.

-E você não devia ter aceitado!

- Escuta aqui! Eu não vou ao baile fazendo par com uma Firebolt só porque o Harry–maravilhoso-Potter quer assim!

E lançando um olhar estreito à Harry e com uma expressão visivelmente carregada de raiva Clarisse se afastou dos grifinórios para assistir a aula que estava prestes a começar.

_Eu tô fincando meus pés no chão  
Eu tô tentando ganhar um milhão  
Eu tô tentando ter mais culhão  
Eu tô treinando pra ser campeão_

Quando saiu da aula, Clarisse ainda estava tão aborrecida por conta da atitude do amigo que desistiu de ir à biblioteca; daquele jeito não iria se concentrar nos livros e poderia não fazer uma pesquisa bem feita. Decidiu-se sentar à beirinha do lago, tirou os sapatos e mergulhou as pontas dos pés dentro d'água. Harry era uma boa pessoa, mas às vezes era um cabeça-dura e isso havia sido motivo de várias discussões durante as férias na Ordem, mas ela só esperava que também desta vez tudo ficasse bem entre eles.

_Eu tô tentando ser feliz  
Eu tô tentando te fazer feliz  
Eu tô tentando ser feliz  
Eu tô tentando te fazer feliz_

Encobertados por um arbusto, ao longe, dois pares de olhos observavam Clarisse que olhava aparentemente despreocupada a superfície do lago.

- E então? – perguntou Snape.

- Ela aceitou. – respondeu Draco sem refrear um sorriso torto.

- Ótimo, Draco. Mas não se esqueça que deve continuar se tornando próximo à garota. O Lorde a quer para o nosso lado.

Draco assentiu. E Snape continuou:

- Agora, vamos tratar da sua outra missão.

-Eu não preciso da sua ajuda! Pensa que eu não sou capaz, não é?

Mas a resposta de Snape não veio. Draco lhe deu as costas e rumou em direção à sonserina à margem do lago, sentando-se a seu lado. Snape torceu a cara em desaprovação à atitude do garoto e voltou para seus afazeres.

- Hey, o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou Draco enquanto sentava-se sem ser convidado.

- Estava voltando da aula Trato com Criaturas Mágicas... resolvi ficar aqui. Gosto desse lugar para refletir.

- Acho que vou te acompanhar então. Também preciso pensar. – a voz de Draco soou séria e pesada, e Clarisse não teve coragem de lhe fazer mais perguntas, apenas deixou que ele ficasse ao seu lado até a hora do almoço quando rumaram para o Salão Principal.

_Eu tô tentando entrar em forma  
Eu tô tentando enganar a morte  
Eu tô tentando ser atuante  
Eu tô tentando ser boa amante_

Ela e Draco após o almoço se dirigiram para a aula de Transfiguração. Eles não sabiam, mas a professora Minerva os aguardava com uma grande notícia:

- As inscrições para a disciplina de Metamorfoses já estão abertas. Todos os alunos do 7º ano que preencham os requisitos e tenham interesse podem se inscrever.

Os burburinhos correram a sala e a Prof McGonagall tomou a palavra de volta para si:

- Para aqueles que não sabem, a disciplina de Metamorfoses é uma disciplina específica que Hogwarts oferece aos alunos interessados em estudarem os efeitos das transformações humanas. Mais especificamente é dizer que: ao fim dessa matéria é bem provável que os bem sucedidos venham a tornarem-se animagos.

A agitação foi tomando conta dos alunos novamente. Clarisse viu na matéria uma oportunidade de legalizar sua situação frente ao Ministério.

-Mas eu já aviso aos senhores – começou a professora, os alunos imediatamente se calaram – que essa disciplina deve ser escolhida com plena consciência dos senhores em seu alto grau de dificuldade e exigência.

Se Clarisse já não fosse uma animaga clandestina não pensaria duas vezes em _não_ colocar seu nome na lista de inscrições. Se com uma matéria geral ministrada pela professora ela já tinha em seu quarto uma pilha de deveres se acumulando em menos de uma semana, não queria pensar em como seria sua vida depois que começasse essa disciplina específica. Definitivamente ia trancar Adivinhação.

Ao fim da aula a professora deixou a lista em sua mesa, mas poucos alunos pararam para assiná-la: Hermione Granger encabeçava a lista seguida de Ronald Weasley e Harry Potter, que quase deu um encontrão em Clarisse que estava chegando também para a inscrição, seguida de Draco. O grifinório desviou o olhar e seguiu para fora da sala visivelmente irritado. Clarisse deu um pesado suspiro enquanto tomou a pena e após deixar seu nome ficou esperando Draco para saírem da sala.

_Eu tô tentando criar meu filho  
Eu tô tentando fazer meu filme  
Eu tô chutando pra marcar um gol  
Eu tô vivendo de Rock'n Roll_

Antes do jantar ela possuía um tempo livre e a curiosidade sobre seu pai e o seu passado se sobrepôs à tristeza que estava sentindo pela briga com Harry. Clarisse juntou algumas penas e pergaminhos e rumou para a biblioteca decidida a descobrir a identidade de seu pai.

_Eu tô tentando ser feliz  
Eu tô tentando te fazer feliz  
Eu tô tentando ser feliz  
Eu tô tentando te fazer feliz_

* * *

Quando já estava na sobremesa duas corujas aterrissaram em cima da sua mesa largando um pacote e um envelope. Clarisse abriu a carta:

"_Querida, Clara_

_Nós estamos com muita saudade. Aqui não tem mais graça sem você... afinal você sabe que por aqui ninguém compreende o nosso senso de humor tão bem quanto você. É... somos uns incompreendidos, é a dura realidade._

_Mas hoje fizemos algo que vai fazer com que nos lembremos de você para sempre, aliás com que o mundo bruxo se lembre de você. _

_Abra a caixa!_

_Um truque ou um trato,_

_Fred e Jorge_

_P.S.: Eu estou com mais saudade de você. (Ass: Jorge)_

_P.S.: Não dê ouvidos a ele! A saudade maior é minha. (Ass: Fred)_

Clarisse soltou uma risada curta, mas que a deixou mais leve. Nunca havia visto ninguém "brigar" por P.S. em uma carta, somente aqueles gêmeos mesmo. Sem mais demoras abriu a caixa e lá estava o último número do catálogo da Gemialidades Weasley e um frasco pequeno, de vidro transparente e trabalhado com belas curvas dentro do qual podia-se ver o líquido furta-cor da poção que estava nomeada em letras adornadas e douradas: _Poção Sunshine. _Um sorriso escapou dos lábios de Clarisse.

_Eu tô tentando ser feliz  
Eu tô tentando te fazer feliz  
Eu tô tentando ser feliz  
Eu tô tentando te fazer feliz_

**N/A: Sally-Anne Perks para quem não se lembra é a menina que é selecionada antes de Harry na "Pedra Filosofal", a gente não chega a saber a que Casa ela pertence. Em um filme (não me lembro qual) aparece entre as figurantes uma garota sonserina de óculos da idade de Harry. Na internet há essa especulação que essa sonserina anônima de óculos seja a Perks. Se não for, aqui na fic fica sendo rsrs.**

**FAÇA UMA FICWRITER FELIZ: DEIXE UM REVIEW!**


	22. SURPRESA

CAPÍTULO 22  
SURPRESA

**Música do Capítulo: Danni Carlos – Coisas que eu sei**

* * *

- Severo, meu caro. – Horácio Slughorn estava à porta com um pergaminho na mão.

- Por favor, entre. – convidou Snape.

- Preciso que você me indique quais de seus alunos do sétimo ano estão aptos a cursar a minha matéria de Alquimia. Você pode colocar os nomes aqui e me entregar depois.

Mas Slughorn mal teve tempo de pousar o pergaminho na mesa quando Snape se pronunciou:

- Você não precisará de nomes anotados para saber quem são meus indicados, Horácio. Do sétimo ano só há duas alunas com algo na cabeça: Hermione Granger e Clarisse Sunshine.

- Bem, mesmo assim eu preciso dos nomes das duas senhoritas na lista. Burocracia... você sabe, Severo.

- Entendo. – respondeu Snape enquanto pegava uma pena. – Aqui está.

-Ah, Severo. – disse Slughorn já à porta – faça o favor de avisá-las sobre a indicação, sim?

- Eu me encarregarei de dar a notícia a srta. Sunshine, Horácio. Ela é uma sonserina. Notifique a srta. Granger. Poupe-me de estar presente no momento em que aquela sabe-tudo tiver um ataque de nervos ao saber que foi uma das escolhidas para essa matéria.

E com a cara mais azeda do mundo, Severo Snape saiu de sua sala esvoaçando sua capa preta pelos corredores.

* * *

Clarisse não se lembrava de quando ela havia acordado com uma cara tão amassada quanto a que ela estava aquela manhã. Brigar com Harry, ou com qualquer amigo, não fazia bem a ela. Por mais que ela se sentisse muito bem em expulsar sua raiva no momento do desentendimento, sempre acabava levando consigo um pesar no peito posteriormente. Isso não significava que estava arrependida. Se fosse abaixar a cabeça para todos os caprichos e pontos de vista dos amigos seria uma pessoa anulada, incapaz de defender-se ou pensar por conta própria. Sua autonomia e seu amor próprio eram prioridade para ela, mesmo que para isso precisasse dizer umas boas verdades a Harry Potter.

_Eu quero ficar perto  
De tudo que acho certo  
Até o dia em que eu  
Mudar de opinião_

Na mesa da Sonserina, Daphne Greengrass folheava junto com Clarisse um catálogo da Madame Malkins, fazendo uma dobra na folha que mostrasse um vestido de seu agrado.

- Por Merlin! Esse verde-água é lindo! – exclamou a loira enquanto quase simultaneamente dobrava a folha enchendo o catálogo pela metade com orelhas.

O entusiasmo de Daphne foi interrompido por uma voz a suas costas que a fez fechar o catálogo imediatamente, mesmo que não fosse a pessoa por ela requisitada:

- Srta. Sunshine.

Clarisse virou-se imediatamente:

- Prof. Snape. – sua voz saiu quase como uma exclamação

- Quero lhe dar os parabéns.

Ela franziu o cenho. Snape continuou:

- O prof. Slughorn acaba de me procurar para que eu indicasse os alunos merecedores de frequentar sua disciplina específica de Alquimia. A senhorita estava no muito seleto grupo de escolhidos, meus parabéns.

Clarisse arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca num misto de incredulidade e alegria.

- Obrigada. – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

Snape respondeu com um sorriso torto antes de continuar:

-Espero que a senhorita faça por merecer essa indicação e represente muito bem a Sonserina.

Ela anuiu e decidiu falar:

- Professor, com essa matéria creio que seria melhor eu trancar Adivinhações.

-Entendo. – disse Snape pausadamente. – Mas ainda compareça a aula de hoje. Até semana que vem teremos tempo de deixar a senhorita livre dessa matéria.

Quando Snape foi embora, uma pontinha de desespero pela quantidade de coisas que teria que fazer começou a preocupar Clarisse, mas depois pensou que muitos deveres a manteria ocupada tempo o suficiente para que não se lembrasse de suas preocupações.

_A minha experiência  
Meu pacto com a ciência  
Meu conhecimento  
É minha distração..._

* * *

- E aí? Preparada para mais uma predição previsível da Trelawney? –Draco fazia troça enquanto caminhavam rumo à aula de adivinhação.

Clarisse riu:

- Não preciso de nenhuma bola de cristal para saber que vai ser uma total perda de tempo.

_Coisas que eu sei  
Eu adivinho  
Sem ninguém ter me contado_

A aula havia começado há alguns minutos e a professora insistia em dar-lhes instruções para abrirem suas mentes a fim de que sentissem as vibrações que emanavam do plano invisível, mas a única coisa que Clarisse e Draco conseguiram sentir foi o cheiro pegajoso do incenso que começava a irritar-lhes o nariz. Clarisse evitava procurar alguma ampulheta pela sala para não desanimar com o horário.

_Coisas que eu sei  
O meu rádio relógio  
Mostra o tempo errado  
Aperte o Play..._

- Na aula de hoje vamos trabalhar com a interpretação das cartas. Quero que cada um da dupla jogue as cartas pelo menos uma vez para o seu par. Srta Brown, poderia pegar os baralhos naquela gaveta? – pediu Trelawney apontando para uma estante.

Depois que todos estavam com um baralho, Clarisse e Draco começaram uma espécie de competição de caretas para descobrir quem dava início à interpretação das cartas. Clarisse de algum modo havia vencido e passou o livro a Draco para que ele se incumbisse de interpretá-las.

Clarisse mentalizou a pergunta que estava lhe incomodando desde que chegara à Ordem da Fênix:

- Como será meu futuro?

E então puxou uma carta e deixou-a de lado, fazendo o mesmo com as outras duas. Antes que ela ou Draco tivessem tempo de virá-las, a professora apareceu atrás de Draco com aqueles seus grandes olhos de inseto:

-Vire-as, querida. Deixe-me ajudá-los.

E uma após a outra as cartas foram se revelando: o eremita, os enamorados e a morte.

Trelawney havia saltado para trás com a visão da última carta:

- Oh, minha pobre menina. Você tem o arcano sem nome. – anunciou apontando para a última carta – Más notícias, más notícias... – a voz da professora ia ficando cada vez mais aguda. – Esta carta não é nada boa... na melhor das hipóteses algo será interrompido de maneira inesperada.

Clarisse olhou para Draco. Era visível que a professora não os estava convencendo.

- E essa aqui – continuou Trelawney segurando a carta do eremita – representa o isolamento, brigas com pessoas importantes em sua vida.

Nesse ponto Clarisse tinha que dar o braço a torcer: estava afastada de Harry por um desentendimento, mas isso podia ser uma mera coincidência.

-Ah! – Trelawney gritou fazendo com que metade da sala, inclusive Clarisse, desse um pulo da cadeira – Eu não disse? – e a professora abandonou a voz aguda para dar lugar a um tom de satisfação – A carta dos enamorados.

- Sabe o que ela representa, querida?

- Não. - Clarisse tinha receio em saber.

- É uma carta dúbia. Significa o que eu havia previsto: em seu destino há dois homens que a levarão a caminhos distin...

- Professora. – Draco interrompeu.

-Pois não, querido. – Trelawney piscava os olhos vítreos parecendo surpresa com a participação repentina do garoto.

-Mas o livro diz que a carta dos enamorados pode representar isso ou simplesmente um casal de namorados.

A professora fez um gesto com a mão como se espantasse um mosquito impertinente:

- A adivinhação exige mais do que o conhecimento teórico dos livros. É preciso saber usar a visão além do plano visível.

Quando a professora lhes deu as costas, Clarisse revirou os olhos em descontentamento. Como aquela aula conseguia ser tão chata e inútil? Quem Trelawney pensava ser para poder falar tudo aquilo sobre sua vida?

_Eu gosto do meu quarto  
Do meu desarrumado  
Ninguém sabe mexer  
Na minha confusão  
É o meu ponto de vista  
Não aceito turistas  
Meu mundo tá fechado  
Pra visitação..._

* * *

Depois do almoço Clarisse e Draco rumaram para as masmorras. De relance ela pode ver Harry acompanhado de Rony e Hermione. A classe estava escura e fria como na anterior. Snape abriu a porta de supetão assustando vários alunos, inclusive Clarisse que deu um pulo da cadeira:

-Você é muito assustada. – riu-se Draco – É a segunda vez no dia que você faz isso.

Clarisse apenas revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para Snape que já estava dando início à aula:

-Devo dizer aos senhores que a maioria das poções que me entregaram estavam vergonhosas. – ele lançou um olhar de desprezo aos alunos, em especial aos grifinórios.

Nesse momento algo começou a fervilhar na cabeça de Clarisse. A ideia martelava insistente em sua mente. A voz ressoante em sua cabeça suplicava para que escrevesse:

"_One look could kill"_

Aquela frase solitária era o primeiro passo de algo maior: uma música. Clarisse tinha noção de que aquilo era loucura, mas ainda assim num ímpeto de coragem molhou a pena e procurou um pergaminho de rascunho.

_Coisas que eu sei  
O medo mora perto  
Das idéias loucas_

- Essa será a primeira aula sobre poções curativas. – informou Snape que já estava em frente o quadro negro. A primeira poção que veremos será a Poção Púrpura. – Snape ficou em silêncio e estreitou os olhos em direção a Neville – Espero que não seja necessário dizer ao Sr. Longbottom qual é a cor de uma Poção Púrpura.

Vários sonserinos, inclusive Draco deram risadinhas abafadas.

-Vejamos... – continuou Snape que agora andava lentamente entre as carteiras – quem é capaz de me dizer, embora duvide disso, qual é o efeito da Poção Púrpura?

Clarisse, que finalmente havia encontrado um pergaminho, estava escrevendo e ergueu a mão livre, mas não fora o suficientemente rápida como Hermione.

-Srta. Sunshine.

Clarisse surpreendeu-se, não era para ser a escolhida. Isso não estava certo:

- Professor, Hermione foi quem levantou a mão primeiro. Acho que o senhor se enganou.

_Coisas que eu sei  
Se eu for eu vou assim  
Não vou trocar de roupa  
É minha lei..._

Snape crispou levemente os lábios:

-Então que seja a sabe-tudo da Granger.

Hermione prontamente respondeu a pergunta corretamente.

- 10 pontos... – Snape fez uma pausa e toda a sala havia prendido a respiração. Nenhum aluno ali presente podia acreditar no que estava prestes a acontecer: Snape daria pontos para a Grifinória. - ... para Sonserina. – a sala ficou repleta pelo burburinho dos protestos e risadas. Até Snape retomar a palavra com um sorriso torto pela vitória. – Pelo altruísmo da Srta. Sunshine.

* * *

Clarisse ocupava um lugar ao lado de uma corvinal que não aparentou contentamento quando ela sentou-se a seu lado. O professor Binns parecia mexer os lábios sem que nada fizesse sentido. Clarisse sentiu-se presa no momento mais monótono de toda sua vida.

_Eu corto os meus dobrados  
Acerto os meus pecados  
Ninguém pergunta mais  
Depois que eu já paguei_

Não foi difícil deixar a pena deslizar espontaneamente pelo pergaminho formando um interessante cenário formado de círculos e traços. Onde estaria Harry agora?

_Eu vejo o filme em pausas  
Eu imagino casas  
Depois eu já nem lembro  
Do que eu desenhei..._

Era melhor que não pensasse nisso agora. Tinha um zilhão de outros temas mais produtivos e urgentes para se pensar. Talvez com o tempo o amigo esquecesse da briga.

_Coisas que eu sei  
Não guardo mais agendas  
No meu celular  
Coisas que eu sei  
Eu compro aparelhos  
Que eu não sei usar  
Eu já comprei..._

* * *

Clarisse havia jantado mais cedo para que sobrasse mais tempo na pesquisa aos registros de apanhadores de Hogwarts na biblioteca. Ela estava solitariamente sentada em uma mesa de frente para uma janela fechada. Havia decidido garimpar os registros dos times de quadribol das outras casas, afinal a sonserina na história poderia ser sua mãe e seu pai um estudante de outra casa. Havia quatro livros grossos em capas de couro e Clarisse decidiu começar pelo verde. Abriu o livro, molhou a pena e pôs-se a trabalhar.

_Às vezes dá preguiça  
Na areia movediça  
Quanto mais eu mexo  
Mais afundo em mim  
Eu moro num cenário  
Do lado imaginário  
Eu entro e saio sempre  
Quando tô a fim..._

Quando ela já havia passado várias páginas e enchido o pergaminho com uma quantidade significativa de nomes, uma sombra formou-se em frente a mesa atrapalhando sua leitura. Era Severo Snape.

- Olá Srta. Sunshine.

Clarisse respondeu o cumprimento educamente, ainda estava morrendo de vergonha do que havia dito a ele na aula de oclumência. Snape continuou a conversa.

- Procurei a por todo o castelo. O diretor quer falar com a senhorita.

Clarisse levantou-se, guardou suas coisas na mochila e acompanhou Snape até a sala do diretor. Quando a porta da sala de Dumbledore foi aberta Clarisse foi envolvida em um abraço de muitas mãos. Seus amigos haviam chegado à Hogwarts.

_Coisas que eu sei  
As noites ficam claras  
No raiar do dia  
Coisas que eu sei  
São coisas que antes  
Eu somente não sabia..._

Ao olhar para o lado depois de ser abraçada, Clarisse notou a presença de um jovem a segundo plano ao lado de Dumbledore. Snape o reconheceu imediatamente: era o jovem pelo qual Clarisse se lamentava com a amiga em suas lembranças. Clarisse não escondeu o seu desagrado pela sua presença ao perguntar secamente:

- O que você faz aqui?

-Ora... – disse ele calmamente abrindo um grande sorriso ao falar – Eu vim a mando da diretora acompanhar os seus amigos, evidentemente.

-Oh... mas é claro! – e não havia felicidade em sua voz.

O desconforto que estava sentindo diminuiu ao olhar seus amigos de pé, lado a lado a sua frente. Agora, ainda que por breves instantes, ela podia ser feliz.

_Coisas que eu sei  
As noites ficam claras  
No raiar do dia  
Coisas que eu sei  
São coisas que antes  
Eu somente não sabia..._

_Agora eu sei...  
Agora eu sei...  
Agora eu sei..._

_Ah! Ah! Agora eu sei...  
Ah! Ah! Agora eu sei...  
Ah! Ah! Agora eu sei...  
Ah! Ah! Eu sei!_

**N/A:**** Eu não sou entendida de tarot. Então se algo estiver errado me avisem e arrumem as informações da wikipedia rsrs**

**Gente desculpa a demora, mas consegui (mais ou menos) manter a minha meta de antes de março acabar o capítulo! Demorou tanto assim porque foi imensamente difícil de se achar uma música. Mas aí está! Aproveitem!**

**COMENTE E DEIXE UM FICWRITER FELIZ!**


	23. HOGSMEADE

CAPÍTULO 23  
HOGSMEADE

**Música do capítulo: Frejat - Segredos**

Quando Clarisse abriu seus olhos e mirou o teto do dormitório seus lábios, quase automaticamente, formaram um sorriso. Havia se lembrado da presença de seus amigos em Hogwarts e para completar era sábado e haveria uma visita ao vilarejo local. Clarisse há muito tinha interesse em conhecer Hogsmeade, pois já havia ouvido muitas histórias sobre o lugar: de casa mal-assombrada a uma loja de doces sensacional.

Estava tudo combinado. À uma hora dessas os seus amigos brasileiros já deviam estar a caminho do povoado. O grupo iria antes dos alunos de Hogwarts para não levantar suspeita e acabar com a surpresa do baile. Clarisse já havia colocado o uniforme e, após tomar seu café, rumou para os jardins onde Filch conferia a lista de alunos. Fazia um dia lindo, fresco e bem iluminado.

- Uma pena que Draco ou Daphne não quiseram vir. – pensou Clarisse enquanto caminhava solitariamente na fila de alunos que rumavam para o povoado.

A primeira impressão que Clarisse teve ao ver Hogsmeade foi de ter viajado por um vira-tempo de volta há um século. O vilarejo permanecia muito semelhante ao aspecto que tinha em sua fundação. Ela deveria encontrar-se com os amigos no Três Vassouras, mas não resistiu em passar pela _Dedos de Mel_ para comer com os olhos a vitrine da loja.

Clarisse estava concentrada de mais nos ratinhos de sorvete para notar a aproximação de um jovem:

- Dionísio! – Clarisse exclamou em um sobressalto mesclado de desprezo quando o jovem colocou a mão em seu ombro.

- Clara! – ele exclamou um cumprimento todo sorrisos – Que bom que te encontrei aqui. Não poderia haver um momento mais oportuno para conversarmos.

Clarisse teve a impressão que sua expressão facial naquele instante estava muito parecida com a do professor Snape ao ver uma poção de Neville.

- Não vejo razão para conversarmos, Dionísio. Você também não via há alguns anos. Agora, se me dá licença...

E antes que Clarisse desse um passo ele a reteve puxando-a levemente pelo braço:

- Com mil demônios! – os olhos verdes amendoados de Clarisse agora cintilavam de raiva - Que mania é essa de tocar em mim?

Era visível o seu temor pela ira Clarisse. Como num gesto automático ele a soltou, mas não perdeu a oportunidade de falar:

- Desculpe, desculpe. Você sabe que eu não quero aborrecê-la, não é?

- Então por que você insiste em aparecer na minha frente? – ela disparou.

- Porque eu preciso falar com você. Falar do que eu sinto. E eu não vou desistir tão fácil.

- Percebe-se.

- Que tal irmos ao _Café Madame Puddifoot_? Ouvi dizer que é um ambiente bem agradável.

Clarisse tinha a convicção de ter uma definição de "agradável" bem diferente. Ir a uma loja frequentada por casais de namorados com Dionísio podia ser tudo, menos agradável. Ela sabia que ele não iria deixá-la em paz até que não aceitasse ouvir as malditas coisas que ele tinha para dizer. Não poderia levá-lo ao _Três Vassouras_, pois seus amigos estariam lá e duvidava que Dionísio se intimidasse pela presença deles. Só restava a ela uma alternativa:

- Tenho uma ideia melhor. Vamos ao _Cabeça de Javali_. – sugeriu Clarisse na esperança de que a covardia do rapaz o fizesse desistir de sua ideia. Vendo a cara de espanto de Dionísio, ela deu o ultimato – É isso ou nada.

- Certo. Vamos então.

E Clarisse, em grande desapontamento, pôs-se a caminhar a seu lado.

Solitário, pelas ruelas apinhadas de bruxos e estudantes, caminhava Severo Snape.

_Eu procuro um amor que ainda não encontrei  
Diferente de todos que amei_

Ninguém reparou em sua presença quando adentrou o _Cabeça de Javali._ Ele sentou-se no balcão e pediu algo para beber. Sua expressão era tão dura e séria que beirava à amargura. Suas feições não se descontraíam nem mesmo enquanto tomava sua bebida.

_Nos seus olhos quero descobrir uma razão para viver  
E as feridas dessa vida eu quero esquecer_

Quando a sineta da porta do bar voltou a tocar, anunciando um novo cliente, Severo Snape virou-se e viu Clarisse Sunshine adentrar o estabelecimento visivelmente desconfortável acompanhada do jovem de suas lembranças.

_Pode ser que eu a encontre numa fila de cinema,  
Numa esquina  
Ou numa mesa de bar._

Os dois acomodaram-se em uma mesa a um canto. Snape permanecia no balcão, mas a expressão da Srta. Sunshine o fizera ficar alerta observando a cena discretamente, como um bom espião que era.

- Bem... já que não há outro jeito: sou toda ouvidos. – começou Clarisse

- Eu queria que você soubesse que eu sempre gostei de você e...

- O quê? – Clarisse o interrompeu de um jeito um pouco audível demais – Essa foi a maior mentira que eu ouvi em toda a minha vida. - ela agora havia recobrado o tom normal, mas não deixava de parecer irritada – Você sabia que eu gostava de você e simplesmente ignorou o fato. Acho que até se acabou de rir de mim pelas minhas costas!

- Eu nunca faria isso, Clara. Se eu nunca disse nada é porque eu sou tímido...

- Ah, tá! E agora Diabretes da Cornualha são bem comportados.

- De verdade, eu sou. E esse foi o empecilho entre a gente. Acredite em mim!

- O empecilho entre a gente era o seu enorme ego! Isso sim! Admita. Você nunca iria querer ser vista com uma garota de cabelos espetados que não se maquiava e mal sabia se vestir. Afinal, você tinha a sua namoradinha loira-falsa, além de mais uma orda de meninas bonitinhas e arrumadinhas que lançariam a cruciatus contra si mesmas se você pedisse. A questão era que eu não fui nenhum dos dois tipos de mulheres.

- Desculpe. – era quase uma súplica – Não sabia que você se sentia assim. É que simplesmente...

- Eu não era uma pessoa para se reparar? – Clarisse não estava amolecida pelo jeito de falar quase choroso do rapaz – Sinto informar, mas o caso não era bem assim. Miguel viu beleza em mim.

E quando Clarisse fez menção de se levantar para sair, ele a agarrou pelo braço:

- Não! Por favor, fique!

- Ora, essa! Me Solte!

- Não. Não vou deixar você ir!

Uma sombra cobriu os dois e uma voz ressoou às costas de Dionísio:

- Eu acho que o senhor não entendeu que a Srta. Sunshine não quer mais sua companhia.

_Procuro um amor que seja bom pra mim  
Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim  
E eu vou tratá-la bem  
Pra que ela não tenha medo  
Quando começar a conhecer os meus segredos  
_

Ao virar-se Dionísio deparou-se com um homem alto, magro, todo de preto que lhe lançava um olhar letal. Não teve coragem de confrontá-lo, apenas soltou o braço de Clarisse e saiu do _Cabeça de Javali_ sem olhar para trás.

- Ah, obrigada professor Snape.

- Tudo bem com a senhorita?

Clarisse assentiu e lançou-lhe um discreto sorriso em agradecimento. Snape em resposta abrandou suas expressões sérias.

_Eu procuro um amor, uma razão para viver  
E as feridas dessa vida eu quero esquecer_

- Bem, parece que ainda temos uma mesa vaga, não é? – disse Clarisse olhando de Snape para a mesa na qual estava sentada.

Snape ficou mudo por um instante. Não sabia como agir ou o que deveria dizer._  
Pode ser que eu gagueje sem saber o que falar_

- É, realmente temos. – ele respondeu e os dois se acomodaram na mesa e pediram as bebidas.  
_  
Mas eu disfarço e não saio sem ela de lá_

Snape decidiu falar ao perceber que um incômodo silêncio se instaurava entre eles:

- O que está achando de Hogsmeade?

- Interessante. Estou adorando. É um lugar muito peculiar.

Novamente o silêncio voltou e Snape não achou amenidades para o assunto:

- Aquele rapaz que acabou de sair... era o mesmo de suas lembranças, não era?

- O próprio. – Clarisse suspirou cansada.

- Desculpe. Eu não deveria ter...

_Procuro um amor que seja bom pra mim  
Vou procurar eu vou até o fim  
E eu vou tratá-la bem  
Pra que ela não tenha medo  
Quando começar a conhecer os meus segredos_

- Não. Tudo bem. Na verdade acho que posso confiar em você depois de agora a pouco e depois de... bem, a última aula de oclumência.

Snape acenou positivamente dando a entender que estava receptivo a ouvir.

- Bem, quando eu cheguei ao Brasil muita coisa era diferente de hoje... a começar por mim. O fato é que eu conheci o Dionísio, é esse o nome dele, e me encantei por ele. O problema era que ele nem se quer olhava pra mim, ele tinha _amigas _a sua volta bem mais bonitas do que eu era na época, e ele sempre foi um covarde e eu demorei a perceber isso. Hoje eu reconheço que foi uma tolice da minha parte, mas na época não era nada agradável ser chacota.

- Mas se ele te desprezava, o que o fez mudar de opinião?

_-_Ele não mudou. Bem, tecnicamente ele me quer... mas não é verdadeiro. Ele começou a olhar para mim depois que a minha banda começou a fazer certo sucesso e eu também já não tinha o mesmo estilo de antes.

- Então é puro interesse?

- Completamente. – afirmou Clarisse enquanto colocava seu copo na mesa. – Ele não soube ver em mim o que Miguel viu.

- Miguel? Aquele rapaz loiro que veio do Brasil?

-Ele mesmo. É o meu namorado... na verdade era. Tivemos que nos separar por conta de tudo o que aconteceu no verão.

- Entendo. – disse Snape que agora fitava de olhos baixos a superfície da mesa – Eu também tive que me afastar de alguém que eu amava muito.

- O que aconteceu?

- É uma história muito complicada. Basicamente eu disse a ela coisas que eu nunca deveria ter dito, nós brigamos e ela nunca me perdoou.

-Oh, isso é muito triste. Não deveríamos ficar afastados de quem amamos.

- Mas o mundo nunca é bom.

- O mundo _nem_ sempre é bom. – Clarisse corrigiu-o esboçando um pequeno sorriso. – Há coisas boas no mundo, professor. Você só tem que permitir que elas cheguem até você.

E ainda com um sorriso, Clarisse levantou-se e despediu-se de Snape para encontrar-se com os amigos no _Três Vassouras._

_Procuro um amor_  
_Que seja bom pra mim_  
_Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim._

_Eu procuro um amor_  
_Que seja bom pra mim_  
_Vou procurar, eu vou até o fim._

**N/A: Nos livros o primeiro fim de semana que os alunos estão autorizados a irem à Hosgmeade é o que precede o Dia das Bruxas. Tive que "pedir uma licença" ao cânone para a história poder fluir, certo?**

**Obrigada a todas as minha leitoras que estão acompanhando a fic, favoritando e deixando seus comentários! Isso é muito importante para mim. Um agradecimento especial à Viola Psique Black pela sugestão do nome do personagem Dionísio. :)**

**FAÇA UMA FICWRITER FELIZ: DEIXE UM REVIEW!**


	24. O BAILE DO DIA DAS BRUXAS I

CAPÍTULO 24  
O BAILE DO DIA DAS BRUXAS I

**N/A: Os traços representam o início e o fim dos flash backs**

**Música do capítulo:**

**Cyndi Lauper: Girls just wanna have fun**

_I come home in the morning light  
My mother says when you're gonna live your life right  
Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
My father yells what you're gonna do with your life  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have..  
_

Uma jovem de olhos verdes, muito bem maquiada, com seu longo cabelo castanho escuro elegantemente preso em um coque adornado de strass sorria de volta para o seu duplo de fora do espelho. Clarisse Sunshine estava exultante a poucas horas do Baile de dia das Bruxas. Suas mãos corriam intermitentemente nervosas pelas vestes em busca de reparar algum detalhe ínfimo.

Aquele vestido era lindo. Não poderia ter ganhado presente melhor de sua amiga Melindra. O tecido firme e brilhante assentava muito bem a longa faixa lateral que desenhava uma ponta mais elevada no modelo tomara que caia.

Clarisse colocou os sapatos de salto-alto e sentiu-se como alguém muito importante. Poderia ter o mundo a seus pés com o simples desfilar da cauda de seu vestido. Estava se lembrando, mais uma vez, de agradecer à Melindra.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls... they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun_

Wanna have fun  
Girls wanna have...

* * *

Já fazia uma hora que as duas estavam sentadas, frustradas ao redor de pilhas de papéis que se espalhavam pelo chão, na tentativa de achar um vestido perfeito para Clarisse. Até que Melindra começou a buscar algum papel que estivesse em branco no meio daquela bagunça e pôs-se a desenhar:

- Que tal assim? – Melindra perguntou animada. – Achei muito a sua cara esse modelo.

- Sim! É esse! – exclamou Clarisse com os olhos arregalados de felicidade.

- Aleluia! – riu-se a amiga – Já não aguentava mais desenhar! – e olhando os rascunhos dos vestidos desprezados por Clarisse que estavam pelo chão comentou – Se o André entrar aqui neste momento terá um colapso nervoso com essa bagunça! Precisamos arrumar isso aqui.

As duas caíram na risada. E antes que pudessem fazer outro comentário os papéis estavam empilhados em cima de uma mesa de canto.

- Adoro essa sala! – disse Melindra em um sorriso remanescente da gargalhada. – Isso foi uma ótima ideia sua. Ela é simplesmente perfeita.

E realmente era. Quando Dumbledore apontou o problema de não serem vistos pelos alunos de Hogwarts, Clarisse logo pensou em como faria para ocultar de todos a presença de seis pessoas ensaiando a banda. Precisavam de um lugar com relativo espaço e secreto; era isso _precisavam_: A Sala Precisa. Lembrou-se que os gêmeos haviam lhe contado sobre a utilização da sala nos tempos de reunião da A.D e também para eventuais traquinagens. A sala provinha, à exceção de comida, tudo o que necessitavam: lugar para ensaio, dormitório e passagens-secretas.

Clarisse observava o desenho que viria a ser seu vestido de baile. Sempre ficava encantada com a habilidade de desenhar de Melindra, uma vez que si própria era uma completa negação quanto ao quesito traços. Mas uma dúvida passou pela sua mente:

- De que cor vai ser o vestido?

- Ah, isso você pode escolher, mas eu sugeriria preto. É uma cor que combina muito com você.

Clarisse havia sentido certo ar de riso mal contido no comentário da amiga:

- Ai, meu Merlin! O que foi que você pensou?

- Que realmente preto é uma cor que você gosta muito! – e agora Melindra não fazia esforço nenhum para disfarçar o riso.

- Por quê? Não entendi o que isso tem de engraçado.

-Ah, por favor... ele aparece aqui todas as quartas e quintas a noite te procurando. – dizendo isso Melindra levantou-se, foi em direção à porta e fechou a cara de um jeito muito exagerado – _Srta. Sunshine, me acompanhe. Srta. Sunshine, a senhorita está atrasada para sua aula de oclumência. Srta. Sunshine..._

Clarisse caiu na gargalhada:  
- O quê? O Snape? Você está realmente sugerindo que...

- Não estou sugerindo, é uma afirmação.

- Você caiu da vassoura de uma altura bem alta, só pode. Não há nada entre...

- Ah, não? – interrompeu Melindra com ares de quem possuía um argumento irrefutável – Então me diz quem é o... como é mesmo? Deixa eu achar a letra. – e dirigindo-se até a escrivaninha próxima a janela, começou a procurar algo na gaveta – Ah, aqui está! – ela tinha um papel na mão o qual começou a ler praticamente rindo – Me diz de quem é o olhar que pode matar.

- Ah, e se eu usei ele como fonte dessa música, o que é que tem? – questionou Clarisse em um misto de riso e exasperação - Foi só uma ideia que surgiu na minha cabeça na hora... e que depois eu pedi para os meninos fazerem os arranjos musicais.

- E eu vejo vocês dois sempre conversando em Hogsmead... – disse Melindra cantarolando.  
- Ele é o diretor da minha Casa. É evidente que eu vou conversar com ele!

- Aham... vou acreditar nessa. Mas vai ser preto o vestido mesmo?

-Vai. – afirmou Clarisse categoricamente como quem quisesse colocar um ponto final na discussão.

* * *

Clarisse remexia a gaveta da mesa de cabeceira de Melindra de onde pegou uma caixa aveludada de aspecto muito requintado. Uma vez aberta a caixa, ela retirou com cuidado um colar formado por duas cobras de prata prestes a abocanhar uma vistosa esmeralda e o colocou em seu pescoço.

De frente para o espelho, ela deslizava a ponta dos dedos sobre a pedra preciosa que ressaltava os seus olhos. Aquela peça havia causado um grande frisson nas garotas da sonserina.

_Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have  
_

* * *

Clarisse acordou assustada com tantos rostos que volteavam sua cama:

- Meninas? – exclamou Clarisse confusa – Por que estão paradas aí desse jeito e há essas horas?

- Queremos saber o que foi que o Draco te deu de presente! – disse a garota de óculos quase eufórica.

- Ótimo, Perks! – ralhou Daphne – Você acabou de estragar a surpresa.

- Presente? Do Draco? – perguntou uma Clarisse sonolenta.

- É! – afirmou Daphne – Ele deixou comigo ontem a noite para que eu colocasse na sua mesa de cabeceira quando você acordasse.

Clarisse olhou para o lado e viu uma caixa de veludo roxo de muito bom gosto.

- Por Merlin! Abre logo! – disseram as meninas quase em uníssono.

- Está bem, está bem. – concordou Clarisse um pouco mal-humorada – Mas depois me deixem dormir.

As meninas não esconderam a surpresa e a admiração quando Clarisse abriu a caixa:

- Por Merlin! É linda! – exclamou Bulstrode levando as mãos à boca.

- É perfeita! Olha o tamanho dessa pedra! – guinchava Pansy.

- Garota de sorte! – disse Daphne enquanto dava um leve empurrão no ombro de Clarisse.

* * *

Agora o reflexo do espelho mostrava um par mãos muito bem feitas que se torciam inquietamente em nervosismo:

- Calma, você vai se sair bem. Você ensaiou muito para hoje. – pensou Clarisse em uma tentativa de se manter calma. – Toda Hogwarts irá ver o lindo show que nós preparamos. Daphne, Hermione, Harry, Gina, Draco... – os olhos de Clarisse se arregalaram ao se lembrar do sonserino – Por Merlin! Eu me esqueci de avisar Draco que não estarei na Sala Comunal para irmos ao Baile! Vou dar um jeito nisso.

_That's all they really want  
Some fun  
When the working day is done  
Oh girls... they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun,_

Wanna have fun  
Girls wanna have...

E buscando um pergaminho e uma pena pôs-se a escrever um bilhete rápido:

_Draco,_

_Não me espere na Sala Comunal para irmos ao baile. Esteja no Salão Principal para a segunda música. Veja e entenderá._

_Clarisse.  
_ - Pronto! – exclamou Clarisse em pensamento – Agora eu preciso achar um jeito de que isso chegue até ele sem que ele ou algum outro aluno me veja.

Um grande estalo parecido com um chicote encheu a sala assustando Clarisse. Uma criaturinha de orelhas pontudas e enormes olhos castanhos fazia uma reverência desmedida à sonserina:

- Winky, senhora. Winky, a elfo doméstica a suas ordens.

- Winky quero que você faça um favor para mim.

- Claro, senhora. Winky faz.

- Você conhece o senhor Draco Malfoy? – e Winky assentiu positivamente com a cabeça em movimentos muito exagerados fazendo com que seu nariz quase tocasse o chão – Certo, então quero que você entregue este bilhete a ele. Somente a ele. Entendido, Winky?

-Sim, senhora. Winky entendeu.

- E você está proibida de dizer a ele sobre como eu estou vestida ou onde estou. – informou Clarisse por via das dúvidas – Depois que entregar o bilhete volte imediatamente para cá.

- Sim, senhora.

- Ótimo. Agora pode ir.

E com outro sonoro estalo de chicote, Winky desaparatou da Sala Precisa.

_They just wanna... (girls)  
They just wanna... (girls just wanna have fun)  
They just wanna have fun..._

_When the working  
When the working day is done...  
When the working day is done...  
Oh girls...  
Girls just want to have fun..._

* * *

Os seis amigos estavam sentados em círculo no chão da Sala-Precisa. Não entravam em um consenso sobre como fazer os feitiços que iriam precisar para o show.

- Gente, gente, gente! – Clarisse chamou a atenção para si – Quanto a esses feitiços como fogo, névoa, rajada de luz e essas coisas não há problemas. Mesmo que a gente não tenha aqui quem fazia isso pela gente no Brasil, o prof. Flitwick pode realizá-los com tranquilidade, a especialidade dele é feitiços... e ele é uma pessoa muito boa e solícita, com certeza aceitaria nos ajudar com isso.

- Beleza. – disse Miguel riscando vários itens da lista – Ainda temos o problema de aparatar e desaparatar.

- É, Clara... – começou André – Melindra me disse que você tinha dito a ela uma vez que não se pode aparatar nem desaparatar em Hogwarts. Como a gente vai fazer?

- Realmente eu disse. Uma amiga minha me falou uma vez que tinha lido isso em um livro. Pensando nisso, eu fui consultar o prof. Dumbledore que me disse ser verdade, mas há duas exceções.

- Quais? – os outros cinco perguntaram em coro.

- Os elfos domésticos que aparatam e desaparatam aqui e afora quando desejarem, pois tem uma magia diferente da dos bruxos e nas épocas de exame de aparatação eles liberam uma pequena área para a realização das provas.

- Seria possível eles liberarem uma pequena área como o palco do dia 31 de outubro? – sugeriu Bruno.

- Ótima ideia. E os elfos domésticos poderiam nos levar até os bastidores na hora do show. – completou Alan, e Miguel acabava de riscar os últimos itens da lista.

* * *

Após alguns minutos Clarisse ouviu pela terceira vez o barulho da aparatação de Wink:

- Tudo certo, Winky?

- Sim, senhora. Winky fez tudo como a senhora mandou.

- Obrigada.

- Não precisa dizer "obrigada". A senhora manda e Winky faz. Winky é uma boa elfo doméstica.

Clarisse sorriu com certa pena da criatura:

- Certo. Então... você sabe do palco que estão fazendo para o Baile de hoje a noite?

- Winky sabe, senhora.

- Então me leve para onde foi combinado dos elfos deixarem os integrantes da banda.

Winky ofereceu o braço à bruxa e as duas desapareceram da Sala Precisa.

_They just wanna... (girls)  
They just wanna... (girls just wanna have fun)  
They just wanna have fun..._

**N/A: Gente, inicialmente a letra da música pode não fazer sentido com as cenas, mas eu a escolhi por conta da ideia geral: das garotas, depois e apesar de tudo, quererem alguns momentos de diversão. Além de ser uma trilha sonora super animada para quando Clarisse está se arrumando rsrs**

**Obrigada a todas as minhas leitoras que favoritaram e deixaram reviews! Estou com um tempo super apertado, mas estou me desdobrando para escrever esses capítulos por vocês! ^^**

**FAÇA UMA FICWRITER FELIZ: DEIXE UM REVIEW! **


	25. O BAILE DO DIA DAS BRUXAS II

CAPÍTULO 25  
O BAILE DO DIA DAS BRUXAS II

**Músicas do capítulo:**

**Scorpions – Spirit of Rock  
Tarja Turunen – Poison  
Scorpions – All Night Long  
Scorpions feat Tarja - The Good Die Young  
Tarja Turunen - Until my last breath  
Scorpions - Love will keep us alive  
Scorpions - The best yet to come **

**N/A: Só para deixar bem claro: Eu não sou criadora/intérprete, nem tenho qualquer direito sobre as músicas dessas fic, muito menos estou ganhando algo com isso. Ao contrário, já gastei muito dinheiro em CD ORIGINAIS e/ou shows maravilhosos de artistas que postei músicas aqui! **

**N/A 2: Para deixar claro, peguei as músicas de uma única banda somente por questões estéticas... porque se escolhesse músicas de cantores variados creio que não seria uma coisa coerente e convincente. A banda da fic não é e não tem nada a ver com os intérpretes reais das músicas.**

**DICA: Ouçam as músicas juntamente com a leitura da fic. Sempre faço isso em songfics. Fica muito legal!**

* * *

- Então chegou a hora. – disse Miguel olhando para todos os membros da banda a sua frente. – Todos prontos?

- Sim.

-Clara, te vejo na segunda música então.

Clarisse assentiu e Miguel afastou-se com os demais depois de beijar-lhe a mão. O Salão Principal já estava repleto de estudantes muito bem vestidos em suas veste à rigor. Espiando por de trás da cortina, Clarisse viu Dumbledore subir ao palco e pedir a atenção dos alunos:

- Chegou o grande momento! É com grande prazer que Hogwarts traz diretamente do Brasil: Magia Meridiana!

Dumbledore desceu do palco e Clarisse pôde ver a expressão de dúvida e curiosidade de muitos dos presentes; certamente estariam questionando-se quem seria aquela banda anunciada pelo diretor. Miguel deu um último aceno para Clarisse e apontou a varinha para a própria garganta. A partir desse momento uma sequência de cenas quase concomitantes inundou a visão de Clarisse e de todos que assistiam ao show: labaredas de fogo surgiram rodeando todo o palco e a passarela, como se tivessem sido cuspidas por um dragão, quando todos os integrantes aparataram no palco em seus devidos lugares; os primeiros acordes imediatamente já rasgaram o silêncio e a voz de Miguel ressoou por todo salão:

- _We are in the ocean  
Every kind of fish__  
__We are a human rainbow  
We are whatever we wish  
We have been forever  
And we shall always be  
We can endure whatever  
We are eternity_

_The spirit of rock will never die_  
_Just like a rock in the ocean_  
_In the spirit of rock we're flying high_  
_Always high on emotion_  
_The spirit of rock will never die_  
_I swear Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

Por de trás da cortina, Clarisse cantava animada para espantar o nervosismo. O público, que há alguns minutos parecia confuso quanto à escolha da banda, agora pulava animadamente ao som da música.

- _We've had night's so lonely  
We've had our days of doubt  
Some things we've learnt to live with  
Some things we live without  
We got no time for waiting  
We got no sacred cows  
For there is no tomorrow  
There's only here and now_

Clarisse via Miguel caminhar pela passarela envolta de chamas ondeantes; o seu sobretudo de veludo roxo tremulava a cada passo seu, impulsionado pela rajadas mágicas de vento, como um majestoso manto de um príncipe:

- _And the spirit of rock will never die  
Just like a rock in the ocean  
In the spirit of rock we're flying high  
Always high on emotion  
The spirit of rock will never die_

_I swear Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Five days a week_  
_Keep the spirit alive_  
_Eight days a week_  
_Forever saturday night_

_And the spirit of rock will never die  
Just like a rock in the ocean  
In the spirit of rock we're flying high  
A million miles high on emotion  
The spirit of rock will never die_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

_Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah_

E então o público explodiu em aplausos e gritos. Clarisse respirou fundo; estava chegando a sua vez. O fogo em volta do palco e da passarela se apagou dando lugar a uma fumaça que aos poucos se tornou uma névoa. Clarisse apontou a varinha para a sua garganta mentalizando o feitiço _sonorus_. A música de introdução só fez com que os expectadores prendessem ainda mais respiração pela curiosidade de saber o que iria acontecer, até que uma voz aparentemente vinda do etéreo começou a ecoar por todo o Salão Principal:

-_ Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
_

Um facho de luz branca recaiu sobre o centro do palco e a silhueta de uma mulher pôde ser vista através da cortina.

-_ I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous  
_

As chamas reacenderam-se em grandes labaredas quando Clarisse Sunshine aparatou no palco diante de todos:

- _Poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison  
I don't wanna break these chains_

Clarisse caminhava lentamente pela passarela olhando para o público. Até que em um canto do Salão Principal, afastado da aglomeração próxima ao palco, ela viu Severo Snape. Clarisse parou lentamente em sua direção e nele fixou sua atenção.

_- Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat  
I hear you calling and its needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous_

_Poison_  
_Your poison running through my veins_  
_Your poison_  
_I don't wanna break these chains_

Snape permaneceu onde estava. Aparentemente, apreciava o show com o mesmo entusiasmo de quem assiste a uma aula de Trato de Criaturas Mágicas sobre vermes. No interior de sua cabeça, seu pensamento não o deixava em paz com a ideia fixa de que a senhorita Sunshine estava olhando demasiadamente em sua direção enquanto cantava.

-_ One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill  
I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous  
_

_Poison  
Your poison running through my veins  
Your poison_

_I don't wanna break these chains_

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)_  
_I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
_I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)_  
_I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous _

_Poison  
__Your poison running through my veins  
__Your poison  
__I don't wanna break these chains_

O Salão Principal prorrompeu-se em aplausos, gritos e assovios. Hermione, que estava ao lado de Harry, não pôde deixar de comentar:

- Você pode estar chateado ou brigado com ela, mas não pode negar que ela canta muito bem.

Harry apenas assentiu e voltou sua atenção ao show, enquanto que Hermione, indignada com a postura do amigo, revirava os olhos na direção de Rony e Gina .

Miguel saiu do fundo do palco de onde estava tocando sua guitarra, deu um beijo na testa de Clarisse, que estava no meio da passarela, e perguntou ao público:

- Essa garota não é linda?

Clarisse acenou para a plateia e desceu do palco. Quando seus pés mal haviam tocado o chão do Salão Principal, a voz de Draco lhe tomou de surpresa:

- Valeu a pena ter esperado pela segunda música.

- Que bom que você gostou.

A banda já seguia o show:

- _Can't get enough of the girl that I love  
She's hot like the fire which burns on the sun  
She turns me on and my mind's goin' round  
Hot lovin' woman is back in town_

Draco sugeriu a Clarisse que dançassem e ela aceitou, afinal estavam em um baile.

- Está gostando do show? - perguntou Clarisse quase gritando no ouvido do garoto por causa do som e por estarem praticamente pulando.

-Claro que sim! – ele respondeu de uma maneira tão audível quanto ela havia sido – Especialmente da segunda música.

- Draco, não precisa falar isso só porque fui eu que cantei.

-Não apenas por isso, mas para _quem_ você cantou._  
_

_-Well just to make me feel alright  
All night long, oh yeah  
But just to make me feel alright  
All night long_

Clarisse arregalou os olhos e estacou momentaneamente. Draco não poderia ter percebido.

- Calma, não precisa ficar assustada. Não vou contar para ninguém. Sou um cara discreto nesses assuntos, tenho outras coisas que posso usar para jogar na cara dos outros. – riu-se

Clarisse saiu do choque para a completa confusão:

- Não entendi, Draco. O quê você está insinuando?

-Que eu não vou contar para ninguém que você cantou aquela música para mim. Afinal, não tive como não reparar que você olhou em minha direção a maior parte do tempo.

- Ah! Eu... – Clarisse ficou vermelha na tentativa de reprimir o riso, o que Draco entendeu como timidez por ele haver descoberto seu segredo.

_-Can't get enough of the girl that I love  
She's hot like the fire which burns on the sun.  
She turns me on and my mind's goin' round  
Hot lovin' woman is back in town_

_Well just to make me feel alright_  
_All night long, oh yeah_  
_But just to make me feel alright_  
_All night long, oh yeah_

A música acabou e Clarisse pediu licença ao sonserino, pois precisava voltar ao show. Miguel a conduziu até o palco como um perfeito cavalheiro.

- Obrigada, Miguel. Obrigada a todos vocês. Na próxima música podem existir palavras que muitos não saibam seu significado, outros já tenham ouvido falar e que os nascidos-trouxas e os mestiços estejam familiarizados. Mas compreende-las ou não, não é necessário para saber o significado da dor, da perda, do sofrimento provocados pela guerra. Guerra é guerra não importa se há magia ou não. A dor, a angústia, a saudade e o pesar não fazem distinção de sangue. Essa é uma época para pensarmos sobre isso.

Houve uma inflamada salva de palmas. O Salão Principal ficou mais escuro e dois fachos de luzes iluminaram os cantores, até que Miguel começou a cantar:

-_You wake up  
Watch the world go 'round  
You shiver  
Feeling upside down  
Your heart is beating fast  
Pumping blood to your head  
Another day to fight  
You have a prayer on your lips under the desert sun  
And a loaded gun_

_You remember every word  
That your father said  
Stay out of trouble son  
And be true to yourself  
You'll be working like a dog  
Raise a family  
And life will be alright  
But now it's written in the stars if you'll make it out alive  
Out alive  
_

Todos assistiam acompanhando o ritmo da música batendo palmas com as mãos para cima, até Clarisse iniciar o refrão acompanhada de Miguel:

- _The good die young  
There might be no tomorrow  
In god we trust  
Through all this pain and sorrow  
The good die young  
The flame will burn forever  
And no one knows your name  
Bring the boys back home again_

Enquanto a guitarra solava, Clarisse percebeu um mar de mãos se erguer, indo de um lado para outro até que Miguel deu início à segunda parte:

- _It was a quiet day  
On the streets of hope  
When the bomb went off  
At the side of the road  
Sounds of breaking steel  
An windshield full of blood  
No enemy in sight  
It feels like in a movie scenes are passing by  
It's your life _

Foi então que algumas pessoas olharam para cima ao perceberem que algo estava caindo do teto encantando de Hogwarts: eram flores, lírios brancos. Clarisse, que estava concentrada em cantar novamente o refrão, não percebeu que Severo Snape guardava no bolso de suas vestes uma flor que havia caído entre seus braços cruzados.

-_The good die young  
There might be no tomorrow  
In god we trust  
Through all this pain and sorrow  
The good die young  
The flame will burn forever  
And no one knows your name  
Bring the boys back home again_

Uma salva de palmas reverberou pelo salão, enquanto muitos apanhavam um lírio do ar. A chuva de flores ainda continuava quando Miguel voltou a cantar:

_- You remember every word  
That your father said  
Stay out of trouble son  
And be true to yourself  
You have a prayer on your lips under the desert sun  
And a loaded gun_

E Clarisse, ao lado de Miguel em uma passarela rodeada de flores, cantou a última parte da música:

- _The good die young  
There might be no tomorrow  
In god we trust  
Through all this pain and sorrow  
The good die young  
The flame will burn forever  
And no one knows your name  
Bring the boys back home again_

Após aplausos prolongados, a chuva de flores cessou e Clarisse permaneceu no lugar de destaque no palco. Sua postura era impecável e, com toda a imponência de sua voz, começou a cantar:  
- _Can't cry it loud enough  
I'm giving out this ghost  
How can I still justify  
When you deny my voice_

_In this nothing I'm not aloud_  
_I just full all alone_  
_Words as weapons we're a sound_  
_Echoes tide on war_

_Until my last breath_  
_You'll never know_  
_Until you feel the silence_  
_When I am gone_  
_Now is vanishing, everything_  
_One remind have been_  
_All we know your grace, call my name_  
_Until one see again_

_You can't change this memory_  
_Inside it needs to burn_  
_Worth she mind the enemy_  
_The guilty take their turns_

_Watching as its disappearing_  
_Shadows all that remain_  
_Wishes lonely cross it over_  
_In this parade of pain_

_Until my last breath_  
_You'll never know_  
_Until you feel the silence_  
_When I am gone_  
_Now is vanishing, everything_  
_One remind have been_  
_All we know your grace, call my name_  
_Until one see again_

_Until my last breath_  
_You'll never know_  
_Until you feel the silence_  
_When I am gone_  
_Now is vanishing, everything_  
_One remind have been_  
_All we know your grace, call my name_  
_Until one see again_

Quando a música acabou, e ela novamente desceu do palco, Draco a esperava.

- E eu achando que você não podia se superar. – ele comentou sorrindo de um jeito galanteador.

Clarisse riu delicadamente do comentário do garoto. Foi então que algo alheio à conversa prendeu sua atenção: ela acabava de ver Severo Snape caminhar porta a fora do Salão Principal com uma expressão de incômodo e desagrado. O que estaria acontecendo com ele?

-_ When I look at you  
I can see the sadness in your eyes  
In these desperate times  
We get pushed and shoved from every side _

Será que deveria segui-lo e perguntar se estava tudo bem? Sabia que ele não era conhecido por sua sociabilidade e boa-educação; além disso, deveria subir ao palco na próxima música.

-_ I can't love you if you won't let me  
Can't touch me if you don't try  
I can feel you  
I know that you're ready to take it to the other side _

Mas ele havia demonstrado preocupação com ela depois daquele dia em Hogsmeade e Clarisse sabia que ele havia lhe confidenciado segredos de conhecimento muito restrito. Além do mais, ela era uma sonserina. O máximo que iria receber era um "obrigado por sua preocupação"; não seria escorraçada como uma grifinória em seu lugar. Clarisse pediu a Draco para pegar umas bebidas e misturou-se a multidão de alunos assim que ele se afastou. Snape parecia precisar de sua ajuda e esse era o momento de por em prática o seu papel de amiga.

_Love will keep us alive  
Let's make the moment right  
It's now or never  
Love will keep us alive  
Even the darkest night  
Will shine forever  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love, love will keep us alive  
_

Oculto por uma armadura, em um canto sombrio do corredor, um Snape de cara amarrada punha-se a pensar na cena que acabara ver: Clarisse e Draco juntos e sorridentes. Por que aquilo o incomodava tanto? Aliás, não era para se quer sentir-se incomodado. Se realmente Draco havia conseguido chamar a atenção dela, melhor pra ele. Ao menos o garoto ganharia tempo com o Lorde das Trevas. Mas ele não podia deixar que Clarisse fosse arrastada para aquele meio sombrio. Ela era muito importante para perder-se.

_When you walk away  
There's an empty feeling in my mind  
As the days go by  
We get caught up in our separate lives _

Severo Snape foi tirado de seus pensamentos pelo vozerio exaltado vindo do meio do corredor que se sobressaía ao som do show do Salão Principal:

- Não acredito que você me seguiu até aqui! Vai embora!

- Ah, não seja estraga prazeres! Como pode me recusar sua companhia quando você está tão linda.

Snape reconhecia os donos das vozes: eram Clarisse Sunshine e aquele rapaz chamado Dionísio.

- Eu estou falando sério. – disse Clarisse entre dentes – Não quero você aqui. Acho bom você me deixar em paz ou eu... – e ela já sacara a varinha e apontava na direção do rapaz.

Dionísio riu:

- Ai, Clara. O que você faria contra mim? Me lançaria um feitiço de cócegas?

-Não me provoque. – ela disse de um modo pausado e letal – Experimente tocar em mim para ver se eu não faço seu corpo servir de comida para os grindylows do lago.

Dionísio pareceu oscilar entre a vontade de rir de antes e a incerteza sobre a seriedade daquelas palavras:

- Hum, linda e perigosa. Eu gosto disso.

Antes que Clarisse pudesse abrir a boca ou mentalizar qualquer feitiço, ela viu a figura de Severo Snape parada atrás de Dionísio.

_If you need me  
You know I'll come running  
Right to you  
Just give me a sign_

- Srta. Sunshine, me acompanhe. O diretor precisa falar com a senhorita.

Quando Clarisse pareceu segui-lo, Snape olhou para trás e viu Dionísio ainda parado observando-os:

- E o senhor? Não tem que voltar ao baile para cuidar dos integrantes da banda?

Ao ver Dionísio dar meia volta e se afastar a contra gosto, Snape, repentinamente, agarrou o pulso da mão esquerda de Clarisse.

_I won't leave you  
We'll make it together  
And take it to the end of time _

Com os olhos arregalados de surpresa, ela perguntou confusa:

- Mas... o que... por que...?

- Não diga mais nada. – pediu Snape pouco paciente interrompendo a tentativa da sonserina de formular uma pergunta inteira e coerente – Só me siga. Quero conversar com você... quero contar uma coisa

E sem perceber que Clarisse o seguia por vontade própria, ele ainda a puxava pela mão. A porta de uma sala de aula vazia foi aberta e fechada. De dentro daquela sala ainda podia-se ouvir os ecos do baile.

- Ótimo. – disse Clarisse tentando disfarçar o tom de nervosismo que sentia com toda aquela situação inesperada. - Pode me contar. Sou toda ouvidos.

- Você... – mas as palavras lhe escapavam, o pensamento passava em atropelo, ainda aquela ideia insistente. E ele não conseguia organizar em palavras tudo o que sentia dentro dele naquele exato momento.

- Eu... – ela disse em um incentivo para que ele continuasse.

E como se uma corrente elétrica perpassasse seu corpo, Clarisse se deu conta de que ele a puxava para si em um beijo.

_Love will keep us alive  
Let's make the moment right  
It's now or never  
Love will keep us alive  
Even the darkest night  
Will shine forever  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love, love will keep us alive  
_

Snape afastou-se de Clarisse chocado com o que acabara de fazer e esperava, a qualquer momento, que a garota despejasse nele todo o seu ódio. Mas ao invés disso, aquele lindo rosto de feições sérias buscou repouso em seu peito, enquanto um par de braços muito delicados se fechava às suas costas, pouco acima de sua cintura. Era o primeiro carinho que alguém lhe fazia há muito tempo.

_Oh, I've got a lot of loving to show you  
You know I'd never want to control you  
I only want to be by your side  
_

- Não! – disse Snape como quem acordasse de um transe, livrando-se do abraço de Clarisse. - Eu não posso... nós não podemos. – ele procurava esvaziar sua mente – Esqueça isso, por favor.

Clarisse olhava para ele pasma:

- Por quê?

- Você não entenderia.

- Então que tal tentar me explicar?

- Não posso.

_I can't love you if you won't let me  
Can't touch me if you don't try  
I can feel you  
I know that you're ready to take it to the other side _

- Por que você está se afastando assim?

- Ah, por Merlin! – exclamou Snape inquieto – Apenas esqueça.

E virando-se sem olhar para trás, Snape saiu da sala batendo a porta e esvoaçando sua capa; deixando uma Clarisse muito confusa e com o coração disparado, mas que ainda precisava estar no palco até o final daquela música.

_Love will keep us alive  
Let's make the moment right  
It's now or never  
Love will keep us alive  
Even the darkest night  
Will shine forever  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love, love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Love will keep us alive  
Alive  
Love will keep us alive _

- Oh, ainda bem que eu te encontrei! – Melindra vinha desesperada em sua direção. – Não te achava aqui pelo salão... e Dionísio me disse que você tinha ido até a sala do Dumbledore. Nossa! Pensei que você nunca fosse chegar a tempo. Vamos. – ela disse enquanto puxava a amiga pelo braço. – A última música vai começar. Todo mundo tem que estar no palco!

Clarisse respirou fundo e deu um passo a frente, bem quando Miguel começou a cantar:

- _Across the desert plains  
Where nothing dares to grow_

Miguel olhou para a garota a seu lado e eles sorriram:

_- I taught you how to sing  
You taught me everything I know  
And thought the night is young  
And we don't know if we'll live to see the sun_

Ele esticou seu braço e eles deram-se as mãos, enquanto se olhavam frente a frente:

_- The best is yet to come  
I know, you know  
That we've only just begun  
Through the highs and lows  
And how can I live without you  
You're such a part of me  
And you've always been the one  
Keeping me forever young  
And the best is yet to come_

Ainda de mãos dadas eles começaram a caminhar pela passarela:

_- Hey Ah E Oh!  
Don't look now, the best is yet to come  
Hey Ah E Oh!  
Take my hand, the best is yet to come_

Agora Melindra se juntava aos dois amigos no centro da passarela dando a mão para Clarisse:

_- Thinking of the times  
How we laughed and cried  
I wouldn't change a thing  
I couldn't even if I tried  
Through the wind and rain  
The spirit of our song remains the same  
_

Os três caminhavam de volta ao palco:

_- And the best is yet to come  
I know, you know  
That we've only just begun  
Through the highs and lows  
And how can I live without you  
You're such a part of me  
And you've always been the one  
Keeping me forever young  
And the best is yet to come  
_

Bruno saiu do lado extremo esquerdo do palco, postando-se ao lado de Miguel:

_- Hey Ah E Oh!  
Don't look now, the best is yet to come  
Hey Ah E Oh!  
Take my hand, the best is yet to come_

_Oh can you feel it in the air_  
_It's in your heart and everywhere_  
_We got to keep that dream alive_

Melindra sorriu para o namorado a seu lado na bateria que retribuiu o sorriso. Para completar o grupo, Alan saiu do canto direito do palco e ficou ao lado de André.

_- We cross another road  
And face another day  
Soldiers never die  
They only fade away  
How can we grow old  
When the soundtrack of our lives is rock and roll_

_And the best is yet to come_  
_I know, you know_  
_That we've only just begun_  
_Through the highs and lows_  
_And how can I live without you_  
_You're such a part of me_  
_And you've always been the one_  
_Keeping me forever young_  
_And the best is yet to come_

E todos cantaram juntos pela última vez:

_- Hey Ah E Oh!  
Don't look now, the best is yet to come  
Hey Ah E Oh!  
Take my hand, the best is yet to come  
Hey Ah E Oh!  
Don't look now, the best is yet to come_  
_Hey Ah E Oh!  
Take my hand, the best is yet to come  
_

_Hey Ah E Oh!  
Don't look now, the best is yet to come  
Hey Ah E Oh!  
Take my hand, the best is yet to come  
_

**ESPERO QUE TENHAM GOSTADO DO CAPÍTULO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS DEIXEM REVIEWS! ESSE FOI O CAPÍTULO QUE EU MAIS IDEALIZEI DESDE QUANDO COMECEI A FIC, SEMPRE QUIS ESCREVÊ-LO! FAÇAM UMA FICWRITER IMENSAMENTE FELIZ E COMENTEM!**


	26. A MÚSICA DO ADEUS

CAPÍTULO 26  
A MÚSICA DO ADEUS

**Música deste capítulo: Adele – Someone like you**

A manhã seguinte ao baile de dia das bruxas era mais um fim de semana que os alunos autorizados poderiam visitar o vilarejo. Clarisse achou por bem uma última música antes do adeus, e pediu a Dumbledore autorização para cantarem a música de despedida de Hogwarts. Os elfos haviam fixado em toda a escola o aviso sobre o espetáculo antes da partida dos brasileiros.

Quando entrou na Sala Precisa, Clarisse encontrou-a muito mais organizada e vazia. Não se via mais as roupas usadas dos meninos pelos móveis e os papeis com desenhos de Melindra não se espalhavam mais pelo chão. Clarisse aproximou-se da peça que acomodava um gramofone. Ela percebeu os discos ao lado e pegou-os com certa curiosidade. Podia-se ler na capa de um deles: "Melindra - Músicas Solo". Clarisse esboçou um sorriso; queria de verdade que a amiga investisse em uma carreira, ela era muito talentosa para ficar apenas no back in vocal por conta da amizade a uma banda que não se adaptava ao seu estilo musical.

- Não esperava você tão cedo.

Clarisse surpreende-se. Melindra que acabava de fechar a porta do seu quarto ria-se.

- Quando é que você vai deixar de ser tão assustada? Quem vê até pensa que estava fazendo algo de errado!

- Você sabe que eu sou assim... – Clarisse disse meio que rindo do seu próprio defeito. – E eu não estava fazendo nada de errado...bem, não agora.

Melindra via a amiga olhar para o teto e bater nervosamente os dedos das mãos nas capas dos discos. Sabia que havia alguma coisa que Clarisse queria contar-lhe, embora estivesse travando uma grande batalha para tanto:

- Pare com esse samba de dedos nos meus discos de soul music! – Clarisse imediatamente ficou estática como uma criança que havia sido pega pela mãe em alguma travessura – Pode me contar o que a senhorita está querendo e não querendo me contar! Eu sei que aí tem coisa! Eu te conheço.

- Se eu vier com o seu famoso "não me comprometa" funcionaria? – Clarisse perguntou num misto de nervosismo e brincadeira.

- Não! – respondeu Melindra rindo-se bem mais. – Eu quero detalhes dessa sua história seja ela qual for. De-ta-lhes.

Clarisse suspirou e despejou:

- Ele me beijou ontem no baile.

Melindra arregalou os olhos e começou a falar descontroladamente:

- Ele. Ele quem? O loiro que não saía do seu pé e que te deu o colar? Fiquei vendo vocês dois o tempo todo lá de cima do palco. Quando foi isso que eu perdi?

-Não, Melindra. – Clarisse interrompeu a amiga - Não, não o Draco. Estou falando do Snape!

- O quê! – Clarisse nunca havia visto Melindra com tamanha expressão de espanto e felicidade desde quando lhe havia contado sobre o seu primeiro beijo e de Miguel. – Oh, mas eu sabia! Sabia que ele estava a fim de você! E você: _"não... acha... como pode?"_.

Melindra ria da sua imitação da amiga quando Clarisse fez cara séria:

- Mas não se anime tanto. Acho que ele não quer nada comigo. – disse Clarisse enquanto se sentava em uma cadeira próxima.

- Por quê? – questionou Melindra abandonando imediatamente as risadas ao ver as feições da amiga.

Clarisse não demorou muito para contar a cena que para ela mesma parecia um turbilhão de flashs que, insistentemente, invadia sua mente desde a noite anterior:

- ... e então ele simplesmente foi embora e me deixou lá, parada, sozinha sem saber o que fazer.

Melindra pegou nas mãos da amiga:

-Ah, não fique assim... Sabe, eu o conheço pouco, mas pelo pouco que vi... – ela parou para escolher as melhores palavras – ele não parece ser uma pessoa muito fácil, assim sociável... entende? E pessoas assim geralmente tem problemas em relacionar-se, e também em como lidar com isso. Se ele chegou a esse ponto de te beijar... hum, pense que foi um grande passo pra ele e _provavelmente_ ele não soube como administrar a situação.

Clarisse suspirou:

- Você pode ter razão...

- Dê tempo ao tempo. Você vai descobrir o real motivo dele e decidir se vale a pena ou não.

- Ah, Melindra... eu realmente queria que minha vida começasse a dar certo novamente... sabe, vocês vão embora hoje e eu vou ficar aqui e do jeito que as coisas no mundo bruxo andam não sei se estarei viva amanhã, por isso eu não posso... eu não posso voltar para o Miguel. É melhor deixá-lo livre dessa loucura da guerra. Por mais que me doa, estou fazendo isso porque o amo.

- Eu sei... – disse Melindra puxando a amiga para um abraço – E não importa se no final o cara da sua vida seja o Miguel ou o Snape... ou mesmo o Draco... eu sei que você vai conseguir ser feliz.

* * *

Os estudantes já avolumavam o Salão Principal. Os seis amigos estavam apreensivos nos bastidores, parecia que uma estranha atmosfera de nervosismo pairava sobre eles e, Clarisse quis pensar que era por conta da primeira apresentação de Melindra e não pela despedida.

- Vamos, Clara? – Miguel a convidou oferecendo seu braço.

Clarisse assentiu e os dois entraram no palco de braços dados sob as palmas e assovios da plateia.

- Olá a todos. – Clarisse cumprimentou o público de um modo delicado – Eu sei que muito de vocês estão esperando ver algo parecido com o show de ontem, mas essa apresentação será um pouco diferente...

- Nós temos aqui na banda um talento que realmente precisa ser ouvido... mesmo que ela não goste de solos de guitarra e labaredas de dragão como efeitos de show. – Miguel riu da sua piada, assim como Clarisse e os espectadores.

- Bem, então sem mais demoras... – continuou Clarisse – Conheçam Melindra Gonçalves!

O público aplaudiu quando Melindra entrou de mãos dadas com André. Os quatro se cumprimentaram em beijos e abraços. Melindra tomou seu lugar no centro do palco, André sentou-se ao piano e o casal de apresentadores saiu de cena.

- Essa música é um pouco a história de um casal de amigos. – Melindra disse à plateia.

Atrás do palco, Clarisse e Miguel se olhavam em melancolia. As primeiras notas do piano começaram a soar e Melindra cantou:

_- I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

- Clara, eu preciso saber... saber sobre nós. – Miguel quebrou o silêncio e ela não teve coragem de olhá-lo nos olhos. – Não quero ser um intruso na sua vida.

_Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light  
I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it_

- Eu não te perguntaria isso se eu não tivesse esperanças que você quisesse ficar comigo depois desse mês juntos. – ele continuou erguendo o rosto de Clarisse delicadamente pelo queixo.

_I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over_

- Miguel, eu não pertenço mais ao seu mundo. É melhor para você seguir em frente. – ela sentia seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas ficando claro para Miguel que ela não queria fazer o que estava fazendo. – Você é uma boa pessoa, a alma mais linda que já conheci... vai conseguir achar uma garota que te ame... que possa te amar.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you too  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

- Clara, se lembre de ontem, de todas as nossas boas memórias… olhe para nós. Eu não quero outra garota. Eu quero você.

_You'd know how the time flies  
Only yesterday was the time of our lives  
We were born and raised in a summer haze  
Bound by the surprise of our glory days_

- Eu não posso. Pelo seu bem… nós não podemos mais… - ela não conseguiu completar a frase e a esperança abandonou Miguel dando lugar à dor.

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded  
That for me it isn't over_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said:_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

Clarisse não aguentava a sensação de peso que revolvia o seu peito.

_Nothing compares, no worries or cares  
Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made  
Who would have known how bitter-sweet  
This would taste?  
_

Miguel finalmente quebrou o silêncio:

- Quero que fique com isto. – disse retirando de dentro de sua capa um espelho de mão oval prata lindamente adornado. – Esse espelho pode lhe mostrar tudo aquilo que você quiser ver nesse mundo. - Clarisse tomou o espelho em suas mãos um pouco trêmulas e ele continuou - Ao menos você poderá olhar para trás... – e ele acariciou os cachos de cabelo mais próximos ao rosto de Clarisse - ... e se lembrar de mim.

Clarisse fechou os olhos e deixou-se ser abraçada por Miguel. Não se preocupou em impedir que algumas lágrimas caíssem, só queria sentir a calma e o aconchego daqueles braços uma última vez.

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you  
I wish nothing but the best for you  
Don't forget me, I beg  
I remember you said:  
"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Never mind, I'll find someone like you_  
_I wish nothing but the best for you too_  
_Don't forget me, I beg_  
_I remember you said:_  
_"Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead"_

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah_

**N/A: Espelho e diálogo final de Miguel e Clarisse diretamente retirado de "A Bela e a Fera" da Disney que eu tanto amo! *-*.**

**N/A 2: Novamente: os cantores das músicas não tem nada a ver com os personagens. É só um recurso estético para a fic.**

**N/A 3: Desculpem minhas leitoras queridas por não mostrar Snape/Clarisse nesse capítulo, mas eu tinha que fechar o arco MiCla antes de poder começar um outro.**

**Se amaram ou odiaram deixem um Review! =D**


	27. A CONVERSA COM DUMBLEDORE

Capítulo 27  
A CONVERSA COM DUMBLEDORE

Música do Capítulo: Behind Blue Eyes – Limp Bizkit

* * *

Severo Snape caminhava para fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. Concordou em vigiar a ida dos alunos à Hogsmead, pois necessitava estar fora da escola para aparatar até a Travessa do Tranco, onde compraria os ingredientes necessários para a poção encomendada por Dumbledore.  
Enquanto sua capa movia-se funesta acompanhando seus passos austeros, ele olhava de soslaio para o grupo de terceiro anistas da Lufa-Lufa que caminhava feliz rindo-se a plenos pulmões de alguma piada. Ele virou-se repentinamente para os alunos que se calaram ao mero vislumbre de seu olhar sério. Mas Snape sabia que a verdade era muito mais desesperadora do que o que ele encontrava naqueles olhos assustados: ele não era apenas um professor mau-humorado, era um Comensal da Morte.

_No one knows what it's like  
To be the bad man  
To be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes  
And no one knows  
What it's like to be hated  
To be faded to telling only lies_

Após alguns instantes de caminhada, a mente de Severo Snape vagueou para a noite anterior, o baile de Dia das Bruxas e… o beijo, o beijo que nunca deveria ter acontecido! Não podia mais fazer segredo disso para o diretor, pois ocultar os fatos de Dumbledore seria um ato desleal. Falaria com Dumbledore assim que retornasse à Hogwarts. Severo Snape perder-se-ia em seus pensamentos não fosse por uma voz muito familiar:

- Queria ir à Casa dos Gritos dessa vez, Daphne. Vamos comigo, por favor! Draco me disse que é o local mais mal-assombrado de toda a Grã-Bretanha.

Snape sobressaltou-se levemente ao ouvir, de repende, a voz de Clarisse Sunshine. Ele afastou-se do grupo não sem antes ver o gracioso voltear que os cabelos dela faziam no seu virar para ouvir a resposta de Daphne.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be_

Severo Snape agora andava a passos firmes e imponentes em uma ruela escura da Travessa do Tranco. Estaria nesse caminho sombrio se tivesse feito a escolha certa desde o início?

_I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free  
_

* * *

Finalmente havia conseguido retornar à Hogwarts. Dumbledore já devia estar a sua espera. Snape não entendia como um homem sábio feito o diretor caíra em uma armadilha típica de objetos amaldiçoados. Agora não havia mais jeito; o que restava à Dumbledore era esperar que os feitiços de Snape para conter a maldição funcionassem o máximo de tempo possível. Snape, por sua vez, se preocupou com a ordem que o diretor havia lhe dado. Imediatamente recusou-se a realizar tal missão, mas com o passar do tempo teve que admitir que era a única solução.

Mas agora, prestes a uma nova conversa com Dumbledore, Severo Snape possuía mais uma preocupação: estaria prestes a perder a confiança da única pessoa que acreditou nele? Ocultar do diretor o que houve no baile seria, além de uma tolice, uma traição imediata. Por outro lado, ele já havia traído a confiança de Dumbledore ao quebrar as regras da escola; contando ao diretor, ele apenas exporia oficialmente os fatos e sairia de Hogwarts com um mínimo de dignidade.

_No one knows what its like  
To feel this feelings  
Like I do, and I blame you!_

Subindo as escadas de caracol, Snape pensava inquieto no rumo que sua vida estava prestes a tomar. Se perdesse a confiança de Dumbledore seu posto de espião para o Lorde das Trevas estava com os dias contados. Por outro lado, talvez Voldemort ainda o aceitasse em seu grupo, pois havia conseguido o que o jovem Malfoy não conseguiu; assim poderia vigiar as ações dos Comensais da Morte e tentar cumprir as missões designadas por Dumbledore. Além de tudo, teria que arquitetar um plano sozinho para afastar Clarisse Sunshine das trevas e ao mesmo tempo mantê-la em segurança.

_No one bites back as hard  
On their anger  
None of my pain and woe  
Can show through_

- Oh, Severo. Entre. – convidou Dumbledore cordialmente – Tudo certo com as poções eu imagino.

- Sim, Dumbledore. Dentro de alguns dias elas estarão prontas.

- Ótimo! –disse enquanto se sentava - Sabe bem que Lupin não pode esperar muito tempo... e eu também não. – disse o diretor olhando para sua mão.

Dumbledore voltou-se para Snape e percebeu que ele estava mais distante e frio do que o habitual. O olhar distante para um oclumente podia significar mais do que falta de atenção.

- O que você quer me contar, Severo?

Snape enrijeceu-se levemente e apertou o nó dos dedos da mão direita.

- Eu traí sua confiança. – ele despejou.

Dumbledore levantou-se da poltrona e olhou seriamente para Snape:

- O que Voldemort...

- Não tem nada a ver com ele. – Snape interrompeu. – Tem a ver com a escola... mais precisamente com a Srta. Sunshine.

- Ah, já não era sem tempo... – comentou Dumbledore dissipando a tensão.

- O quê? – Snape estava completamente confuso, por um instante chegou a crer que os boatos que corriam há anos eram verdadeiros: Dumbledore havia enlouquecido de vez!

- Severo... desde que fui buscar a Srta. Sunshine no Brasil percebi que você acabaria... hum... se encantando por ela.

- Pensei que as adivinhações ficassem a cargo da Trelawney. – ele estava visivelmente incomodado com os comentários do diretor.

- De fato são. – riu-se Dumbledore – Mas entenda que eu sei de muitas coisas, Severo. – Snape o ignorou – E sei que essa pode ser a grande chance de colocar felicidade em sua vida. Uma oportunidade que você nem esperava.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Snape olhou para Dumbledore. Uma espécie de revolta parecia tomar conta de sua expressão:

- Que vida? Sou um Comensal espião por culpa, unicamente para tentar diminuir o remorso pela culpa... pela culpa dela estar morta. Um erro que jamais terei o perdão. – ele respirava de maneira audível – E o que eu poderia oferecer à vida da Srta. Sunshine? Escuridão, desgraças, melancolia, pesar, dor... porque é isso que se tem quando se vive ao lado de Comensais da Morte.

_No one knows what its like  
To be mistreated, to be defeated  
Behind blue eyes  
No one know how to say  
That they're sorry and don't worry  
I'm not telling lies_

- Não se engane, Severo. Nem tudo em você é escuridão... afinal, você não é apenas um Comensal da Morte... você também é membro da Ordem da Fênix. Não se martirize, não é necessário. Você já está pagando sua dívida com Lily ao proteger o filho dela. Não se prive da felicidade para buscar mais sofrimento.

Snape olhava para Dumbledore como quem tivesse cada músculo paralisado. Sua mente começava a trabalhar freneticamente a ponto de impossibilita-lo de qualquer ação se não pensar. De repente, ele deu as costas ao diretor e esvoaçando a sua capa dirigiu-se até a porta.

- Ah, Severo... – interpelou Dumbledore e Snape virou-se visivelmente contra vontade – Por mais que eu louve as qualidades do amor não podemos esquecer que estamos em Hogwarts... lembre-se sempre disso.

Severo Snape caminhava a passos largos pelos corredores da escola. Na sua cabeça martelava incontáveis pensamentos e ideias que não o deixavam em paz. E ele sabia que o motivo de todo esse desassossego tinha nome e sobrenome.

_But my dreams they aren't as empty  
As my conscience seems to be  
I have hours, only lonely  
My love is vengeance  
That's never free_

Clarisse havia retornado do povoado e deixado Daphne na sala comunal, pois a colega não quis acompanhá-la em seus estudos na biblioteca. Aproveitando-se de sua solidão, Clarisse pegou suas listas e anotações da pesquisa sobre seu pai. Vendo-se sozinha em um determinado trecho do caminho lhe pareceu oportuna a ideia de testar o espelho mágico que ganhara de Miguel:

- Me mostre meus amigos do Brasil. – ordenou Clarisse em um sussurro.

O espelho brilhou uma luz verde e Clarisse pode ver os cinco amigos reunidos na sala que usavam para ensaiar a banda. Quando Clarisse fez menção de guardar o espelho na mochila outra ideia ocorreu-lhe:

- E se... – Clarisse segurou novamente o espelho, suas mãos tremiam levemente. Supirou. – Eu quero ver meus pais.

E o que Clarisse viu foi seu próprio reflexo refletido no espelho. Algumas lágrimas ameaçaram saltar-lhe os olhos, mas ela respirou fundo e pôs-se a guardar o presente de Miguel na mochila. Havia dado poucos passos em direção à biblioteca quando sentiu algo pressionar fortemente seu braço esquerdo e em seguida puxar-lhe para dentro de uma sala vazia. Clarisse olhou assustada para um par de olhos negros:

- Professor Snape!

_No one knows what its like  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man  
Behind blue eyes._

**DEIXEM REVIEWS!**


	28. RECOMEÇO

CAPÍTULO 28  
RECOMEÇO

**Música do capítulo: Coldplay – The Scientist**

Severo observava as feições de surpresa da jovem a sua frente. Clarisse tinha o rosto pálido de susto e seus olhos verdes vivos podiam agora ser melhores vistos.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – ela perguntou tentando soltar-se de Snape que ainda, involuntariamente, segurava seu braço.

Ele ao perceber o que estava fazendo liberou-a imediatamente. Snape desviou o olhar da garota baixando levemente a cabeça, pressionou a mão direita sobre a testa e a têmpora. Não acreditava no que havia feito.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – ela insistiu.

Snape soltou um pesado suspiro e ergueu levemente a cabeça:

- Eu... eu não sei. – foi o que ele conseguiu responder antes de baixar novamente o olhar. Sentia uma espécie de mão torcer suas entranhas e seu coração. Seus pensamentos estavam tão baralhados que fixar sua atenção nos olhos de Clarisse Sunshine não o ajudaria a encontrar uma linha de raciocínio.

_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry.  
You don't know how lovely you are  
I had to find you, tell you I need you  
And tell you I set you apart_

Clarisse aproximou-se, a pequenos passos, do homem a sua frente. Ela havia percebido a confusão que se passava dentro daquele que se habituou a manter sua mente fechada:

- Por favor, me conte. – e uma mão pequena foi pousar no rosto de Snape. – Converse comigo. Eu quero saber por que você foi embora daquele jeito no Baile...

_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
Oh let's go back to the start  
Running in circles, coming up tails  
Heads on a silence apart__  
_

Eu te trouxe aqui porque eu… eu queria te pedir desculpas...

- Pelo beijo? – interrompeu Clarisse – Ora, não precisa se desculpar de novo – e ela tentou esconder a decepção em sua voz – Eu entendi naquela hora que você...

Clarisse calou-se ao perceber que Snape pedia, em um gesto, para que ela parasse de falar.

Não pelo beijo, mas por ter ido embora. – ele emendou desajeitado._  
_

_Nobody said it was easy  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy  
No one ever said it would be this hard  
Oh take me back to the start  
_

Clarisse arregalou os olhos surpresa. Definitivamente não esperava aquela afirmação. Snape continuou:

- Me desculpe. Eu sei que confundi sua cabeça agindo da maneira que agi, mas entenda... acredite, não é fácil para mim.

Clarisse o viu desviar o olhar para o chão como que em profunda vergonha. Um simples pedido de desculpas não deixaria essa expressão de arrependimento e frustração que a garota agora via em seu rosto. Ela começava a desconfiar que algo se escondia na vida de Severo Snape.

- É que eu não entendo porque vo...

–E não me peça para eu falar sobre minhas razões. – disse categórico - Eu não posso e nem irei conseguir... – o tom dele era sério e a voz saía aos poucos. - Já está sendo muito difícil estar aqui dizendo tudo isso para você.

- Oh, mas você já está aqui me dizendo "tudo isso". Não percebe? É isso que importa. – Snape viu os olhos de Clarisse brilharem como nunca havia visto antes.

- Há muitas razões que me impediriam de estar aqui... – ele olhou para cima e livrou o ar de seus pulmões – Eu te trouxe aqui porque preciso te dizer que... mesmo havendo motivos para fazer o contrário, eu... eu não deixo de pensar em você.

Clarisse arregalou os olhos em um sorriso de surpresa e felicidade. Se Snape pudesse confessar a alguém, afirmaria que aquela era uma das expressões mais meigas que já admirara na vida.

-Como... como disse? – ela perguntava não acreditando em seus ouvidos.

- Foi isso que escutou. – ele disse num misto de rispidez e ironia – Não há como fugir de você. Mesmo que eu tenha tentado aquele dia no baile ao sair da sala daquela maneira._I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
Pulling the puzzles apart.  
Questions of science, science and progress  
Don't speak as loud as my heart.  
So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,__  
Oh, when I rush to the start  
Running in circles, chasing in tails  
Coming back as we are.  
_

- Oh, Severo… - e Clarisse percebeu como era singular pronunciar o dele – Nós podemos começar de novo.

E novamente Snape sentiu aquela mão delicada tocar-lhe a face. Ele entrelaçou seus dedos nos dela e afastou de si a mão da jovem.

- Se você quiser salvar sua vida, essa é a hora. – ele disse sério, mas sem abandonar a mão da garota. – Você ainda tem tempo de ir embora e me deixar. – e Clarisse sentiu um leve pressionar entre seus dedos. – Eu ainda não posso te dar mais explicação, mas... Já aviso que não será um caminho fácil se você ficar e...

Clarisse interrompeu:

- Não preciso de mais justificativas. – agora ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele - Não Fale mais nada.

Seus dedos se entrelaçaram ainda mais. Clarisse ergueu-se na ponta dos pés até alcançar um beijo dele.

_Nobody said it was easy__  
It's such a shame for us to part  
Nobody said it was easy.  
No one ever said it would be so hard  
I'm going back to the start._

**Mais de um ano parada, mas voltei! Posso passar longos períodos sem postar, mas abandonar a fic NUNCA! Peço desculpa pelo longo hiatus, mas isso foi devido a minha atual falta de tempo (estou em um período cheio de mudanças) e ao tempo dedicado à escrita do meu livro. Sim! Estou escrevendo um livro! Então, todo tempinho livre que tenho em vez de escrever fics, escrevo no livro. XD Bem, DEIXEM REVIEWS E DIGAM SE SENTIRAM SAUDADES, OK? Meu presente de Natal um pouquinho atrasado. Bjs!**


End file.
